The Lost Twin: Hannah Potter
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: When the school year begins Hannah Potter, finds her brother thrust into the TriWizard tournament facing great danger, and being perused by Voldemort, again. But how can she concentrate on that when she's falling for that son of a git Draco Malfoy?
1. The Letter

As far as witches went, I was definitely different.

I was Hannah Potter. I was 14. My parents were deceased, killed by the most powerful dark wizard to walk the Earth, Voldemort. My brother and I had managed to take him out when we were children, barely a year old.

Neither of us recalled the event, except for the green light. And we had a reminder of it. The scars we both bore. I was lucky. My "X" shaped scar was on the back of my neck covered by my hair if I so chose, but my brother Harry wore his on his forehead where everyone could see. That made him easy to pick out of a crowd.

Despite our allegedly epic defeat of Voldemort, the man had managed to try to kill us twice since we'd started Hogwarts. During our third year he' left us alone essentially but I was sure that he wasn't dead, that he would come back, and he would try to kill us again.

Aside from Voldemort, I experienced a lot of angst. I'd learned during my third year that I was self, unkind, all about myself. I lost my friends for a time and was all alone.

Of course, one reason why I'd been alone was because I'd fallen in with the wrong crowd according to my friends. Draco Malfoy had spent our first two years of schooling teasing and taunting me, but last year, we'd manage to actually see we had a lot in common and at one point were the only friends we had in the world.

But I suspected that Draco never changed because he was still a git who talked about people I cared for and so I terminated out friendship.

That's why at the beginning of the summer, from my bedroom at Hogwarts where I resided year round I was surprised to receive a letter from him.

A large eagle owl landed on my window sill. I opened it up and it hopped inside.

"A letter from Malfoy?" I asked taking the letter from him. "I bet he's rigged it to explode." I looked at the owl holding up the letter. "Well I'll have you know that if it does cause me any harm he'll be hearing from Dumbledore."

The owl stared at me before flying out the open window.

_*Look at yourself, having conversations with an owl.*_

_-When you talk to yourself you often learn a bit about yourself, did you know?-_

_*I think it's rather strange.*_

I opened the letter, nothing exploded and there was no anthrax inside, so I assumed it was safe and I began to read it over:

_Dear Potter,_

_I'm sure you probably think it's weird that I'm writing you and could honestly careless that you feel that way. I just wanted to say I heard that the Weasleys are letting you tag along on their little trip to the Quidditch World Cup. Just wanted to say I'll see you there._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I scratched my head as I sat the letter down. It was strange for him to be writing me to be sure, but to expect me to meet up with? The boy was out of his mind.

I tossed the letter aside and sat down. I didn't know why he wanted to see me after we'd ended on such bad terms, but I guess I'd find out soon enough.


	2. Surprised to See Me?

"Suspicious, that Malfoy fellow is," Hermione said as she read over my letter.

"I know, he's quite the puzzle he is," I said. We were walking to the portkey where we would then be going to the Quidditch World Cup. It was very early.

"I think you should just ignore him," Harry said.

"Yeah, who knows what he's up to," Ron said.

"And the last time I bought into his whole friendship thing it ended badly," I said.

"Well, don't think on it for now. I'm sure he's just trying to trick you," Hermione said.

"I hope so," I said.

We reached a hill over looking a lush green valley. It was beautiful. Growing up at Hogwarts I felt like I got enough nature for a life time, but things like this still managed to take my breath away with it's beauty, it's purity, its-

"A boot. A dirty old boot. Who would litter-" I began.

"Hannah. . . Shut up," Percy said. I gasped. How could he tell me to shut up when my intake of the lush green valley was interrupted by some lazy bum's shoe on the ground?

"You're so rude," I said rolling my eyes.

"You might not want to do that. Your pretty green eyes'll get stuck up in your head with all the curly red hair of yours," Percy said coolly. I hissed at him.

"Now settle down. You're acting like babies," Mr. Weasley said. Percy stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out at him. "I said stop it!" Mr. Weasley said more sternly. I crossed my arms.

"He started it," I said.

"I don't care who started it," Mr. Weasley threatened. Hermione switched places with me to avoid anymore squabbling.

Mr. Weasley walked up to the boot and looked at his watch.

"Ah, almost right on time," he said. "This piece of litter, Hannah is our portkey."

"Way for them to be inconspicuous," I said, "and to ruin a perfectly scenery."

"Well let's not dawdle. Everyone, grab hold of the portkey," Mr. Weasley said. Well all knelt down to the ground and grabbed the portkey. Harry looked unsure, as he always did when confronted with new and exciting magic.

"Hold onto your butts," I said.

Then there was the sensation that I hated so much, like I was being pulled by my bellybutton at 1,000 miles an hour.

Then I landed on the ground, stunned for a moment. I looked over to see my friends sprawled out as well.

"Dude..." I began as I looked around. We were inside the largest gathering of Wizards and Witches I had ever seen. The math was going to be extraordinary.

We walked forward and I expected to hit some kind of magical barrier but we never did. We kept walking till we were in a crowd full of people.

"There's a good spot!" Bill said pointing across a few feet away to an empty area with no tents. We walked over to it and set up our tent. It was obviously a very nice tent. We were squeezing the whole Weasley family inside along with Harry, Hermione and me.

After we were all settled in, Mrs. Weasley sent Harry, Hermione, Ron and I to get a water and fire wood.

We were walking through a forest behind where our tents were set up, following the signs to the fresh water spring.

"So, what do you suppose Malfoy wants?" Harry asked.

I shrugged.

"I haven't got the slightest idea what he would want. He hasn't spoken to me since I told him off and insulted his manhood and took away his dignity" I said.

When we reached the lake Hermione and I got 4 bundles of fire wood and the boys carried back 4 pails of water.

"You don't suppose he's forgiven you?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he?" I asked. "It didn't sound like he wanted to make up and be all buddy-buddy with me again."

"But did he sound mad?" Ron asked.

"Well, no." I said.

"Then you'll never tell until you talk to him," Hermione said.

_*Oh Joy!*_

While walking back we saw a 5th year named Cho Chang. She was the Ravenclaw Seeker at school. Harry always seemed to go soft on her in those games. When he saw her, he practically fell over, spilling half a bucket of water. Cho Chuckled.

Harry pushed his glasses up onto his face and turned bright red.

We walked back to the tent silently. When we sat everything down I looked over at Harry.

"Don't trip over it," I said.

Harry gave a confused "What?" look.

"I'm sitting down," he said.

"Oh that's right. You tripped over your dignity when we were talking to Cho." Harry gave me and evil glare and Hermione and Ron snickered.

"You're not funny," Harry said.

"Then why am I laughing?" I asked continuing to laugh. "Dude what do you see in her?"

"She's very pretty," Hermione said.

"And shallow. I could step in a puddle of Cho and not get my feet wet," I said.

Cho was such a drama queen. She was always so frail when she played Quidditch.

"I actually think Cho likes you," Hermione said.

"Gold digger!" I coughed. Harry gave me an evil look. "What? I coughed." Harry rolled his eyes.

"To be my sister you really aren't very supportive," Harry said.

"That's what happens when you're born first. The younger siblings are supposed to taunt and annoy you," I said.

"She's got a point there..." Ron said.

"Thanks for the moral support mate," Harry said sarcastically.

While we talked a shadow moved over us. We looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down on us.

It was my best friend in the whole world, Draco Malfoy.

"So you did come," he said looking at me.

"But you knew that already," I said.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I borrow Hannah for a moment?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Harry said defensively.

"Too bad." Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground. "Only be a minute." And he pulled me away.

"How rude," I said.

"It's in my nature," Draco said pushing his hair from his face.

"What did you want?" I asked ripping my hand away from him.

"Just an apology," he said. "You did insult my manhood and take away dignity."

"Why should I? You fully deserved what you got last year after what you said about Hagrid-"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt," Draco said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if that's the case we shouldn't even be having this conversation," I said. "Words don't hurt apparently."

"You told me I was worthless," Draco said.

"Okay, so I was a bit extreme," I said.

"Just a bit," Draco replied sarcastically.

"But it's nothing worse than what you usually say to people. You just got a taste of your own medicine is all," I said. Draco crossed his arms.

"This isn't about me, it's about you," Draco said. "You were my friend. . . And then you weren't. It's different if someone you hate insults you but when it comes from a friend. . . That's when things start to really hurt."

". . . So Draco Malfoy has a soul?" I asked.

"And you crushed it," he said.

And then I realized that you had to be a remarkably bad person to genuinely hurts Draco Malfoy's feelings like I had.

"Give me an apology," Draco said.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't kind of me to say. I could've ended our friendship in a much less painful way," I said.

"And one more thing," he said. "I want to be your friend again."

"Will you stop being such a git?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of part of who I am," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I can try."

"Good, then we're friends again," I said.

"Now give me a hug," he said.

"No way. I gave you your apology and our friendship is restored but I've never felt it necessary to make any physical contact with you," I said.

"Find. I'll just go about reeking havoc on the school and taunting you and your little group of friends," Draco said.

My friends were cool with the fact that Draco was my friend because when I was around he never taunted them and considering we were inseparable he never really caused them any trouble anymore.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"Dead," he added on.

I glanced around to make sure no one was around. It would be so weird for people to see me hugging him. Everyone would talk and I'd never hear the end of it.

"Come here," I said taking his hand and pulling him closer.


	3. This Kiss

"Hannah!" I heard a voice call.

_*Thank goodness.*_

I turned around and see Seamus from school running over to me.

"How've you been?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I'm fine. Just talking to my good buddy Draco," I said.

"I thought that you two had a falling out during the school year?" he asked.

"True friends always make it through," Draco said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I chuckled and removed it.

"Right. . . Anyway, Hannah, I just came by to say hey," he said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you this school year. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

I nodded. "Cool. I'd like that."

"Great, I'll see you," he said and then walked away.

I turned back to Draco. He was staring angrily as Seamus walked away.

"What's wrong with you? Do you dislike Gryffindor's that badly?" I asked.

"He fancies you , you know?" he asked.

"Who, Seamus? Don't be daft. If someone like Seamus liked me, I'd know," I said.

"You'd like a bloke like Seamus?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "He's charming, and he's cute too."

Draco took my hand and pulled me into the forest away from the tents where we were alone.

"What's with your attitude? And what's with the sudden need for my attention?" I asked. He shrugged. "You do know and if we're going to be friends then you need to start telling me what your malfunction is."

"I just want a hug," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I just do," he said.

"No, tell me why you're so bent on a stupid hug?" I demand.

"Well. . . Maybe I fancy you," Draco suggested.

". . . What?" I asked. "You. . . Like me?"

"I said maybe," he said.

"You don't 'maybe' anything, Draco," I said. He shrugged. "Stop shrugging or I shall strike."

"You'll strike me? What are you my grandmother?" Draco laughed.

"Draco tell me how you feel," I said.

". . . Just a hug," he said. "And then I'll leave you alone. I don't think it's a large request."

Honestly, outside of the Weasley and Harry I'd never hugged a guy before. The Weasley's were like my family and Harry was my family. It was weird to touch guys I wasn't related to. Maybe I was freaking out a little bit, it was just a hug, but in my mind it was kind of a big deal.

"Are you really going to make me stand here all day?" Draco asked.

"If that's what it takes," I said.

"Oh, it'll take more than a bit of standing and boredom to get rid of me," Draco said.

For some reason, I believed him. I stood there looking around the forest turning my head as I did.

"Alright. To hell with this," he said.

I turned and looked up at him, confused by his outburst. He placed his hand on the sides of my face without warning he kissed me.

It took a moment for me to realize what was going on. I wasn't hugging him, that was certain, but I this was worse, much worse.

And despite the fact that Draco Malfoy had so greedily taken away my first kiss from me, I was actually letting him - I actually liked it.

I shoved him away as hard as I could.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled. "What happened to a hug? That wasn't a hug."

"Well spotted," he said.

"How dare you!" I said.

"Don't be such a baby about it," Draco laughed.

"I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me!" I said. I walked back to camp in a huff.

_*That pig! I can't believe he did that! He's. . . He's. . .*_

I couldn't think of any word that described the way he was right now. I knew he was a pig and that was enough to put my mind at ease a little. I went into the tent and sat down in my room with Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione looked me over, a bit worried. "Hannah, you look. . ."

"Pissed," Ginny said. Hermione made a face at me.

"Why is your lip gloss smeared?" she asked. I touched my cheek and brought my hand down and see clearly that there was sticky lip gloss smeared just off my lips on my cheeks.

Ginny and Hermione exchange glances. Then Hermione gasped.

"You've been snogging someone haven't you?" Hermione said. "Oh, gosh, your first kiss, Hannah!"

"Who was it? Tell us!" Ginny said.

"Gin, lemme talk to Hermione alone for a second," I said. Ginny nodded and grudgingly leaves the room

"Now, who'd you kiss?" she asked, handing me a tissue to wipe the gloss from my face.

"I didn't kiss anyone. He kissed me," I said wiping it away.

"None the less who was it?" Hermione asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Harry, not Ron not anyone. You got it?" I asked. Hermione nodded. I took a deep breath. "Draco."

"Ewe," she said. "Explain. Now."

I explained the events with Draco in great detail to Hermione. Her face didn't change as I did, she just stared at me hard until I finished Then she sighed.

"You liked it didn't you?" she asked.

"No. . . I don't think so," I lied.

"Hannah, you totally did. It's written all over your face. I mean, you're turning redder than a Weasley," Hermione said.

"Okay, so I did. Big whoop. It's not gonna happen again," I said.

"Hannah, you told me he likes you and I may not be an expert but liking the way your 'friend' who fancies you kisses you puts you on a slippery slope to returning his feelings," Hermione said.

"But I can't like him. I won't like. I mean, that's absurd," I said.

"I think it's absurd for him to like you but, we also thought it was impossible for anyone of us to be friends with him and you proved that wrong as well," Hermione said.

"Well I don't like him," I said.

"I believe you," she said, even though I knew she didn't.

"Besides, Seamus is nice isn't he? Why would I waste my time on Malfoy when I've caught the eyes of a perfectly nice and handsome boy like him?" I asked.

"Go for it. I totally approve," Hermione said. "Just, keep an eye on Malfoy. You can still be friends but. . . Hope that he gets over you because I don't approve of that and. . . Harry will approve even less."

"Well it doesn't matter because it will never happen. . . I'm just offended that he totally robbed me of my first kiss like that," I said.

"Well, at least you enjoyed it," Hermione said.

I rolled my eyes.


	4. Oh, We Love You Viktor Krum!

I lay in my tent trying to go to sleep but I couldn't. I wasn't an outdoorsy girl. I preferred to sleep inside on a nice soft chair in front of a warm fire; all I had here was a folded wooden chair and a campfire. I missed the stone walls of Hogwarts and sleeping in my bed. I missed the Weasley's little burrow and sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, of course I did that here, but it was inside a cramped little tent.

I sat up. I couldn't take this anymore. I slowly climbed out my pseudo-bed, and went out into the large lounge area of the tent. Mr. Weasley was up reading.

"Oh, Hannah, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. I was just going to go for a walk to tire myself out if that's alright," I said.

"Of course, just don't be too long and don't wander too far. You know how people get around you," he said.

"Of course, sir," I said. I walked outside.

I walk around the campsite. There were lots of tents, some still had people sitting outside enjoying the evening, others were lit inside and they'd deserted their campfires, and many of them had loud snores from inside.

I stopped when I came to a lit green tent with a small silver snake on it.

"No doubt a Slytherin's tent. I hate how they just broadcast their house to the world like anyone care," I said to myself. I stared at the tent and started to walk away when the tent opened, and Draco Malfoy's head poked out.

"I should've guessed it was you. No one has that much Slytherin pride," I said.

"You found me," he said.

"Yay," I replied with Draco's same "enthusiasm".

"Come in. I've got nothing better to do," he said.

"I don't know. I told Mr. Weasley I wouldn't be long. I should probably go back to my tent," I said.

"Yes, because _you_ always do what you're told," he said.

I glanced around for a moment and then, despite my better judgment, I stepped into his tent. It looked a lot like a small bed room; a bed, a desk, a chair, a wireless, a dresser, a wardrobe, a fireplace, and all the other essentials that a rich boy like Malfoy needed. I imagined that this is what Draco's room at Hogwarts must've looked like, or even his bedroom at home.

"Pack light did you?" I asked. He scoffed at me.

"Nice PJ's," Draco says pointing at the pink flamingo's on my shirt.

"You've got pretty nice pajama's yourself," I say pointing out the fact that he was only wearing black and green stripped boxers. "You must be freezing."

"Just a little cold. My bed's warm so I don't really worry about it," he said.

There is silence between the two of us for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. . . This is awkward," Draco said breaking the silence. I chuckled.

"Speaking of awkward. . . Why did you. . . Why did you kiss me earlier today?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"You have to have a reason," I said.

"But I don't," he said. "I just looked at you and thought 'why not' and so I did."

"You just kissed me out of impulse?" I asked.

"I'm a Malfoy. Acting on impulse is in my nature," he said.

"Well I'm a Potter and. . . Well I don't know exactly what it is that Potters do but when I figure it out, I'll let you know," I replied. Draco chuckled.

"So. . . I assume you told Granger being that you're buddies and all," Draco said sitting on the floor f the tent next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I tell her everything, every single thing. There is nothing that I can't tell good 'ol Hermione," I said confidently.

"So you would tell her if I did this?" Draco asked. Without warning he kissed me again. It took me a minute longer to realize what was going on before I pulled away.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, completely offended, well almost offended.

"It's just in my nature," Draco replied. "I told you that. I just wanted to see how you'd take it the second time and you took it better this time."

"And, what's your point?" I asked.

"I think you're starting fancy me, Potter," he said.

"Don't be thick," I said rolling my eyes.

"Admit it, you do. Otherwise you probably would've hit me or yelled at me or left in a fit, but here you are, still mulling over that kiss," he said.

"Whatever. You're completely stupid," I said. "And as for it being in your stupid nature to just kiss, I think you're just another 14-year-old boy who needs a hormone leash. If you really can't control yourself, go find Pansy. I'm sure she'd love to snog you."

"First of, my hormones are in check, secondly, I would _never_ kiss Pansy again for as long as I live, and third, she's not even here," Draco said. "And I can control myself just fine. . . Just not around you apparently."

". . . I. . . I'm going back to my tent," I said. I got to my feet and walked out. I lingered in front of his tent for a moment and then finally went on my way

------------

"He snogged you a second time?" Hermione asked the next morning while Ginny was out of our room.

"Yes. I mean, I knew I shouldn't have gone in but ,you know I do things I'm not supposed to do," I said.

"Yes, and that concerns me. But anyway, why did he?" she asked.

"I don't know. I told him that he needed to get his hormones in check and that if he couldn't control himself he needed to go snog someone who actually welcomed it," I said.

"Well spoken," Hermione commented.

"And he said he could control himself just fine, but not around me," I said.

". . . Wow. . . He really does like you, and not just stupid like, he genuinely likes you," Hermione said. I nodded. "Who knew?"

"I certainly didn't," I said. "This puts a real damper on our friendship."

"You'll have to put a stop to that if you want him to stop snogging you," Hermione said.

"I know. . . I just. . . Well, it'll be alright, I guess," I said. "I've got you. That's all I need."

"Harry will love to hear you say that," Hermione said.

"HANNAH!" Ron shouted running into my room. "I LOVE YOU!"

Hermione and I exchanged glances. "What?"

"You know, as a friend," he said. "But seriously, you are like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Cause I have a friend like you," I said.

"Stop flattering me. I already know I'm awesome," he said. "But, Dad, you see he put all our names in this contest where thousands of other people could meet the Bulgarian Quidditch teams and of those thousands of names – they pulled yours."

"Are you sure it wasn't rigged so that the famous Bulgarian Quidditch team could meet famous Hannah Potter?" I asked.

"I think that's the case as well," Hermione said.

"Who cares! You have to go! You have to meet Krum! You have to get me his autograph or my life will be incomplete!" Ron said, dropping to his knees, and shouting to the heavens.

"There'll be cameras. You know I hate reporters," I said.

"PLEASE HANNAH?" Ron begged.

"I don't know, Ron," I said.

Ron started bowing at my feet over and over again.

"He's only going to get more dramatic," Hermione said.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Just, stop your groveling, it's unnecessary and weird."

"Thank you best friend!" Ron said hugging me.

"Okay, you can let me go, thanks," I said.

Ron squealed like a little girl and danced away.

"How'd you get roped in with him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore introduced me to the Weasley's when I was five and well. . . Things just went from there. I guess one day I just decided to make Ron Weasley my best friend. Not Ginny or someone who wasn't out of their mind. I picked Ron. The one with an inner fan girl," I said.

"And I got roped in with you and you roped me in with him, and here we are, three years later," she said.

I sighed. "I don't even like Quidditch. I don't even know who Krum is."

"I'm sure you could just ask," Hermione said.

--------

I knocked on the door to the locker room and it was opened a very large, very tall boy.

"Oh my," I said. "I'm Hannah Potter. I'm here to, meet you guys I guess."

"Come in," the boy said in his thick accent. "Viktor wants to meet you very much."

"Viktor?" I asked as the boy walked me over to him.

"Yes. I am Viktor," someone said. I turned around and there he stood. An Adonis of men, tall, dark, and handsome. He extended his hand. "Viktor Krum."

"Hi, Viktor Krum," I said shaking his hand.

_*Oh my gosh, he's so hot.*_

"Come sit with me," Viktor said. We sat down on a bench and I tried to maintain m composure. "So I heard you're not a big Quidditch fan."

"No, I watch it mostly because my brother plays. What position are you?" I asked.

"Seeker," he replied.

"Oh, swell. My brother's a seeker," I said. "Best seeker there is in our school. Only ever lost one match and that's because of the dementors."

"Right," Krum said. "And what are you interested in?

"I want to be a potions masters one day," I said. "I'm kind of a prodigy."

"Really?" Viktor said.

"Yeah. . . I could teach you a thing or two," I said. My brain paused. I wasn't using innuendo on Viktor Krum. That would be wrong.

"Well what does Harry want to be?" Viktor asked.

"Harry?" I asked confusedly, having been lost in his eyes.

"Your brother..." he said.

"Oh yeah. It's just been a few hours since we've been separated. Anyway. . . I think he wants to play Quidditch or be an aurora. He'd probably kill to do both if he could," I said. Victor nodded.

"That's pretty good. They're all fine careers," Viktor said.

_*They're fine... Just like you.*_

"Thanks," I said.

"Have you looked around the stadium yet? It's huge. Like some sort of wonderland don't you think?" Victor asked.

"Totally," I said.

_*Your body is a wonderland and I'd like to be Alice.*_

Suddenly I didn't feel like innocent little Hannah considering I was taking everything he was saying and turning it into something perverted.

"Well, me and my team have got to get out onto the field soon," Victor said. "It was nice to meet you, Hannah Potter."

"You too, Viktor Krum," I said. "Oh, I almost forgot. My best friend, Ron Weasley, he's like your biggest fan and he asked me to get your autograph."

"I'll send it to him," he said.

"Excellent, thank you," I said. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. My insides went to mush and a camera flashed.

"Until we meet again," he said.

"Sure," I said, keeping in my excited squeal now aware that I was being watched.

I turned to walk away and as I stepped out the locker room there was a bug eyed woman standing there, a notepad and quill in hand.

"Hannah Potter," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really supposed to talk to reporters without permission," I said.

"Oh, it's just for a short column in Witch Weekly about meeting Krum. He's number three on the Hot Wizards List this month," she said.

Witch Weekly was a teen girl magazine that avoided at all cost.

"I'm Rita Skeeter," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, but if you'd like an interview you'll have to get in contact with Dumbledore. I'm really not supposed to talk to you without permission. I'm sorry," I said.

_*That, and I don't want to be a feature in your tabloid.*_

"Well, that's too bad," she said. "Nice meeting you."


	5. Battle Royale Almost

"I can't believe Fred and George predicted that match up perfectly," Hermione said.

"Bulgaria gets the snitch but Ireland wins. Who'da thought?" I said. We went back to our tents and sat down in front of the fire.

We were starting to have a good laugh about the match when Draco came back over to us again.

"Hello people and Hermione," he said.

"Four years I've known you. Can't think up better insults yet? I think a little bit less of you," Hermione replied.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just came to congratulate Hannah on winning the contest," Draco said.

"Thank you I supposed," I replied.

I hadn't had the chance to gush to Hermione and Ginny about my future plans to have Viktor Krum's children.

"You wanna go for a walk, Hannah? I wanted to talk to you," Draco said. I shrugged and as I was about to get to my feet Hermione pulled me down and whispered in my ear.

"Hannah, bad idea. What if he tries to snog you again," Hermione said.

"Trust me. I'll be fine. Besides, I'll use this as an opportunity to tell him off," I say getting to my feet and dusting the woodchips and grass off my butt.

I walked over to Draco and we begin to stroll down the street of tents.

"So, I saw you this morning when you were going to the stadium, I know you saw me, but you ignored me. And also I sat not very far behind you during the tournament, again you saw me and ignored me so, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm beginning to think that maybe you're ignoring me," Draco said.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"Why?" Draco asked.

_*This boy was completely oblivious.*_

"Why do you think?" I asked.

"You still can't be mad over that kiss can you?" Draco asked putting his arm around me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Take it off or I break it off," I say. Draco quickly removed his arm. "I'm over that first one but last night in your tent, that was so. . . uncalled for."

"It's in my nature," Draco replied.

"Oh, give me a break. If I have to hear you say 'it's in my nature' one more time, I'm going to strangle you," I said frustrated.

"What? Am I a bad kisser or something?" Draco asked.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

"You want me," Draco said. "Just admit it."

"I don't like you," I said.

"Don't deny it. I know your feelings are there," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. I'd had enough of this walk. I turned around to head back to the Weasley's camp. Draco followed right along behind me. I stopped in front of the campsite where Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only people sitting. Harry and Ron were staring at Draco as if at any moment they could kill him.

"Go back to your tent, Draco. I've really had enough of you," I said, bent on getting him to leave me alone.

"Alright then, whatever," Draco said. He turned to walk away.

"What a jerk," I said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Then, as Draco always does, he came out of nowhere and kissed me in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco smirked and walked away. I stood there stunned, shocked, unable to move.

_*This can only end badly.*_

I could tell that Harry was beyond pissed. Ron was trying to calm him down and Hermione was looking worriedly between me and Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Harry asked. I didn't have anything to say. I just stood there, jaw dropped and looking around.

"You just snogged Malfoy," Ron said.

"Whoa! I didn't snog anybody. He snogged me," I protested.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Weasley said, returning to the camp. "We can hear you all the way down at the Diggory's tent."

"It was Malfoy. Just came over here and violated my sister!" Harry said.

"I wouldn't say violated. He just invaded her personal space," Hermione said. "He kissed her Mister Weasley."

"Is that true, Hannah?" he asked.

"Yes, but-."

"It seems we're going to have to have a word with Lucius then," Mr. Weasley said.

_*And so it begins.*_

_-This is quite the pickle Draco's gotten you into.-_

Mr. Weasley walked me down to Lucius' tent where we waited for him to come outside.

"Can I just say this really isn't-."

"Mr. Weasley. Miss Potter. What brings you?" Lucius asked as he exited tent, Draco in tow.

"Now what is it that you would like?" Lucius asked.

"My freewill back," I said. Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Your son has just done something to Hannah against her freewill," Mr. Weasley said.

"See, it's just being stolen from me," I said to Lucius.

"Something as in. . . ?" Lucius asked.

"Something she did not like as in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't all that. As a matter of fact I didn't say anything at all," I said. Mr. Weasley ignored me completely.

"Your son just came out of nowhere and kissed Hannah," Mr. Weasley said. Draco shrank back a little. Lucius turned and glared at him.

"Did you see this Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked.

"No," he replied. Lucius smirked the same way Draco always does.

_*Like father like son*_

"Then how do you know it happened?" Lucius asked.

"It happened but really I think everyone's just making a big deal out of this. I mean, I could very easily teach Malfoy a help without intervention, because really, no harm done."

"Yes, well apparently there was no harm done," Lucius said in his snake-like tone and pulled Draco forward.

"Apologize however," Lucius said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I said. I looked up at Lucius. "There's no need for an apology. Really. No harm done." Lucius gave me an unsure glare.

"Alright then. If you feel this way. . ." Lucius turned around back into the tent. Mr. Weasley gave me a glare and then marched off to his tent. I stood there with Draco, feeling happy to have stopped the Wizarding duel that almost happened.

"I can't believe you did that," Draco said. I flashed him a smile and then shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to see a royal rumble today. I just saw a Quidditch match. Isn't that enough violence?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"You do know you saved my neck right?" Draco asked as the two of us began to walk down the row of tents again.

"How so?" I asked.

"My father may seem cruel but he has very strong feelings towards the respect of women," Draco said.

"Didn't see that one coming, but you're welcome then. I'm happy I could help," I said proudly.

"You still mad at me about the other kiss?" Draco asked.

"Hardly. I'm more shocked that I let it happen. I mean we're not going out and you managed to kiss me three times in less than 24 hours." I said realizing how unnatural that was.

"You kissed me once too," Draco said.

"I never kissed you," I protest.

"Oh but you did last night in my tent. I felt you kiss me back. I'm not stupid. . . or numb," Draco said.

I was speechless. I don't even remember kissing him back. I remember the kiss but kissing him back - Nope!

"I really don't know what you're talking about," I said as we turned down the path that leads through the forest and to the lake.

"But I do," Draco said.

"I didn't kiss you back," I said defensively.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think I would remember doing something like that," I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh so you don't remember do you?" Draco asked.

"No. I don't," I said trying to get it into his head that it didn't happen. Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks and grabs my wrist. He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"You have got to stop doing that," I said when he moved away from me.

"Now you know you liked it and you know you kissed me back that time," Draco said. I looked away from him. "Aha! You kissed me back and you know it."

"Well. . . I. . . Uh. . . So!" I said childishly. "And at any rate, why are you doing this? It's getting really old. I mean that first kiss was like whatever. The second one was random. The third one was to show out in front of my brother and get him really pissed but that was just. . . It was just. . ."

"I fancy you Potter. I thought that would be obvious," Draco said. It got really silent.

Hermione and I already concluded that he genuinely liked me, but admitting for real, without joking around set it in stone.

"I uh. . . Gotta go back to the uh, tent," I said.

"Can you please just talk to me," he said.

"Draco I. . . I don't like you like that, okay? And if your feelings are going to get in the way of us being friends then it can't happen. I'm sorry," I said.

And with that, I walked away.


	6. It's A Date

We sat on the Hogwarts express on our way back to Hogwarts for our fourth year. To say that it was going to be a normal school year would be absolutely stupid.

After the Quidditch World Cup was over and everyone was partying to celebrate the win (or the loss in the case of the Bulgarians) there was an attack by deatheaters. Everyone was running; there was panic and chaos and pretty much everyone was going crazy.

The Dark Mark was even in the sky, which was usually a sign that someone had been killed. What was worse was that the dark mark was created using Harry's wand which obviously didn't look very good, until, they found a house elf named Winky belonging to a man named Crouch, the gaming commissioner of the Ministry of Magic. The house elf was freed (much to her dismay) and the entire ordeal was over.

To say that it was just coincidence that the dark mark showed up and that death eaters attacked in the same place that Harry and I were in would be ludicrous

Obviously someone was after us.

"You guys have really bad luck, do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Of course we know that. We always manage to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said. "Let me see, first year we had the actual Voldemort almost in the flesh trying to kill us. Then we had the giant snake and again, Voldemort trying to kill us, last year there was Sirius which thank goodness turned out to be a misunderstanding, and now deatheaters. And we're not even in school yet."

"Let's talk about something else that's not as depressing as our luck. Hannah, what happened with Malfoy at the Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he looked awful peeved when he saw you again that night," Hermione said.

I sighed. "He likes me, or at least he did before I told him we couldn't be friends because he liked me.

"Not that I'm taking Malfoy's side or anything, why couldn't you be his friend if he liked you?" Ron asked.

"Because that would be weird wouldn't it? Knowing he likes me and still choosing to hang out with him? What I ended up sending him signals that he interpreted as me fancying him as well?" I asked.

Harry stared at me. "So, you're afraid you'll like him is what it is?"

"I didn't say that. Why would I say that?" I asked.

"Because it's true," Hermione said. "It's you getting defensive just like you did last year when we started saying – at the beginning of the year mind you – that he liked you."

"Deny, deny, deny, and that's exactly what you're doing now," Ron said.

"Let me get this straight, you don't like Malfoy at all, correct?" I asked.

"I hate his guts, yes," Harry said.

"And we pretty much stopped being friends last year _because_ I was friends with him right?" I asked.

"I guess," Hermione said.

"But now that I've decided to stop talking to him you're questioning my motives?" I asked.

"Well it looks a bit suspect, Hannah. You don't want to be his friend because he likes you, which kind of says that you're afraid if Malfoy, a boy that hated you for so long can actually fancy you, that you might actually find yourself fancying him back, if you don't already," Hermione said.

"Let me make this clear, I do not, have not, and never will fancy Draco Malfoy," I said.

"Then what harm is there in being his friend?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you all traumatized me and I'm afraid if I talk to him again you'll get all pissy again and stop talking to me," I said.

"We're not like that anymore. We've managed to grow up," Ron said. "There's no way we are fickle anymore."

"That's good to know," I said, "but all the same I don't think we should be friends. When he gets over me, then we'll talk."

"And Malfoy, the ladies man that he is, shouldn't be stuck on you for too long," Hermione said.

"Indeed, indeed," I said. "He'll be back to Pansy in no time."

There was a tap on the door of our compartment.

"Come in," Ron said.

The door slid open and there stood Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus," Harry said.

"Hey guys," he replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Actually, Hannah, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes if that was alright," he said.

I shrugged. "Why not."

I got up and walked out of the compartment with him.

"So, how've you been since the tournament?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "I guess after a while you get used to crazy people trying to hurt you."

Seamus chuckled. "I like your optimism."

"Thanks," I said. "So, what did you need?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to make any plans to hang out this year," he said.

"Of course. We always hang out Seamus," I said.

"No," he said with a laugh, "just like, plants with you and me."

I paused and stared at him for a moment. "You mean like. . .?"

"Like a date or something, yeah," he said.

In the past week I'd experienced a lot of things – my first kiss, my first non-school related sporting event, the boy who ever fancied me, and even my first run in with deatheaters, and today here I was, being asked out on my first date, and by Seamus no less, a boy who was sweet, and funny, and even rather good looking.

How had all of these people decided they liked me over the summer?

"Of course I'll go out with you," I said. "I'd like that a lot actually."

Seamus smiled. "Great. So, I'll talk to you later then?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"Cool. So. . . I guess I'll leave you to your friends then," he said. He smiled and then walked away.

I walked back to my cabin and sat down.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

I'd never labeled Harry as my protective older brother, but he'd always shown signs of being pressed about my well being. I'd never anticipated the day where I'd have to tell him about me going out on a date with a boy, someone who was his friend and roommate at that.

"Well. . . First promise me you won't be upset or anything," I said.

"Of course," Harry said.

". . .Well. . . Seamus. . . He asked me out on a date and I said. . . I said yes," I said.

Harry stared at me, a blank expression on his face.

"That's great. It's no secret Seamus is one of the most good looking boys in our year," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron glared at her.

"After you two of course," Hermione said. She rolled her eyes.

"Hannah, if he hurts you, I'll kill him, just so you know," Harry said.

Harry's true colors were starting to show now.

"Oh calm down Harry, we've known Seamus for like, ever, and besides it's just a date. It's not like we're going out or anything," I said.

"But you will be," Harry said. "Just watch. Before the end of October you'll be doodling his name inside your potions book."

I scoffed. "I do not doodle, especially inside of a book, and most especially inside of my potions book."

Harry stared at me a moment longer.

"If he hurts you-."

I groaned. "I got it. Jeez."

***

"I totally approve," Parvati said.

Parvati was the type of girl who was boy crazy and seemed to know all the ins and outs of relationships. After telling her about Seamus she was ready and willing to give her two sense.

"What's there to approve of? It's a just a date, and we haven't even formally set up a time for it," I said.

"So, Hannah's it's just the prospect of a date that could lead to an actual relationship with a boy totally is cause for me to say whether or not I approve," she said.

"Blah, blah," I said.

There was a rapping on the window. We looked over and saw there was an owl, a eagle owl.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah," I groaned. I walked over and let the owl in. I took the letter and he flew away. "And guess who it's for?"

"You no doubt," Emily said. "Honestly, you two couldn't be a more odd pair to be friends."

"We're not friends. Not anymore at least," I said.

"Why not? I thought you guys made nice at the tournament," Emily said.

"Oh they did," Hermione giggled. I shoved her. The _last_ person I wanted to know about this was Parvati who had the biggest mouth in the whole school.

"We did make up but something happened and I decided we shouldn't be friends anymore," I said.

"Well what happened?" Parvati asked.

"I'd rather not say, thank you very much," I said opening the letter.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Not friends anymore? Whatever, you're still going to be my friend whether you like it or not. Anyway, I wanted you to meet me tomorrow night at midnight in the dungeons in the corridor to the Slytherin common room. I have some information regarding the World Quidditch Cup that I thought you might be interested in. Don't tell anyone about this meeting. Not even your clever little friends._

_Draco Malfoy_

_*Wow, Malfoy be a little more cryptic, seriousl8_

"So, what'd he want?" Hermione asked.

"Let's be friends," I said.

"Well if he didn't do anything too terrible there's no harm in a second chance," Emily said. "Well. . . A third one in this case."

"It's not horrible, it's just that the circumstance regarding our relationship has changed on his part and I just didn't want to be his friend anymore. I could let it go but. . . I'm not. I can't," I said.

"Whatever," Parvati said. "You realize these conversations are the reason no one ever talks to us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Plenty of people talk to us," Hermione said.

"Sure they do, but not in our room," Parvati said.

"And what is your theory behind this?" I asked.

"We're too intellectually mixed," she said. "Hermione's smart no matter the circumstances. Hannah's book smart but outside of that she's as dumb as a box of rocks. Emily's not book smart but she's very socially adept and me. . . Well I'm just a dumbfuck."

We stared at her for a moment.

"We love you Parvati," Emily chimed in.

We all giggled. I looked at the clock. "I guess we better hit the hay, huh, with classes starting tomorrow and all."

"I suppose, not that I'm really excited about going," Parvati said.

We all climbed into to bed and turned off the lights. I could already tell it was going to be the start of an interesting school year.


	7. The Unforgivable Curses

_**A/N: This is a chapter I wanted to write when I wrote this story originally (4 years ago, on Quizilla. . . When it sucked) and now with me editing it, I thought, what the hell.**_

"So this Professor Moody is supposed to be really good?" Hermione asked.

"Well he was an auror once upon a time. Most people say he's crazy as they get these days, though. But as far as Defense Against the Dark Arts goes, you can't really find a more competent person than an auror," I said.

We walked into the classroom that had belonged to so many professors before Moody. Most recently it ha belonged to Professor Lupin who had grown to be more of a father figure to me than an actual teacher.

Unfortunately when the student body learned that he was a werewolf he resigned so there wouldn't be a riot.

"I miss, Lupin," I said as I sat down.

"We all do. He was my favorite teacher," Harry said.

"He was everyone's favorite teacher. . . Except for the Slytherins of course," Ron said.

"And anyone who didn't like werewolves," Hermione said.

"It really shouldn't matter," I said.

"I know, but we can exhaust the subject of werewolf rights and still nothing would change. The only way to actually change would be to either make the change yourself or eliminate the problem all together," Hermione said.

My plan was to do both – work for werewolf rights, and to also invent a cure for lycanthropy so Lupin wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Hermione and I took seats together, next to Harry and Ron and in front Seamus and Dean.

"Hey, Hannah," Seamus whispered up to me. I turned around to him.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hogsmeade trip this weekend, want to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Definitely."

Last year I'd been banned from the Hogsmeade trips because of my ability to get kicked out of any class, even the class with the teacher who had pegged me as his favorite. It wasn't as if I tried to be annoying.

I was just born that way naturally. Most teachers said I was too much like my father for my own good.

I turned around to Hermione and we both giggled.

"I _so_ approve," she said.

"I do too," I said.

Then the door open. The intimidating Professor Alastor Moody limped in on his wooden leg, his blue eye swirling in his head.

"Why does he have to look so scary?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think h does it on purpose, I think he's just battle scarred," I said.

". . . How do you lose your leg and your eye?" she asked.

"Deatheaters," I said.

". . . And with that I finally understand the extent of their ruthlessness," Hermione said.

Moody went up to the board and started scribbling his name on the board. He turned around to us, his eye whizzing around in his skull.

"I am Professor Alastor Moody, ex-auror, and your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me and for no other reason than that," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

_*And the only reason Dumbledore asked you here was because the school is going to be in some sort of mortal peril. . . Again.*_

_-Don't you go getting involved-_

_*You act like I go looking for trouble._

_-You do. Remember last year? What if Sirius really had been trying to kill you?-_

_*Then I'd be screwed. But I'm sure there's no way Dumbledore would possibly let us get involved in shenanigans this year.*_

"Something on your mind?" Moody asked turning round to look at me.

". . . No," I said. "Why?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice you rolling your eyes," Moody said.

"You've been rolling your eye since you came in to the classroom and I didn't say a thing about it now did I?" I asked.

No one giggled, no one gasped. No one reacted to my cheekiness as they usually did. They were all afraid of Moody.

Moody hobbled over to me. "They told me I might get some cheek from you Miss Potter. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours," I said. I wasn't going to let this blue eyed, mad hatter, auror scare me.

"That being said, your reputation as an academic student is also well known, so perhaps you could help with this first lesson," he said.

I opened my mouth to say something but Moody beat me to it.

"CONSTANT VIGALENCE!"

Everyone in the class jumped at his shouting.

_*This guy really is crazy.*_

"Miss Potter. . . How would you like to tell us about the unforgivable curses?" he asked.

Then I was angry.

"I wouldn't," I said, glaring at him. It was an unforgivable curse that had killed my parents and given me and Harry our scars.. "I don't want anything to do with this those curses."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"They're called unforgivable for a reason," I said crossly. "Anyone who uses them lands in Azkaban."

"Can you name them for us?" he asked.

"I absolutely will not," I said.

Harry looked over to me, wondering why I was angry. He'd never heard of an unforgivable curse and as such probably wasn't able to make heads or tails of the green light we remembered from our childhood.

". . . So, who can name one. . . How about you, Weasley!" Moody said.

Ron swallowed hard and glanced around.

"Well. . . My dad told me about one. . . The Imperius Curse," he said.

Moody nodded. "Yes, the Imperius curse. Gave the ministry a headache not too long ago."

Moody hobbled over to his desk and reached into a glass jar and pulled out a large spider. Ron shrank down in his seat.

_"Imperius,_" he said at the spider. He sat the spider down on his desk and immediately it began to tap dance around. The class erupted into laughter, I was not amused. "Funny isn't it? What should she do next? Jump out the window?"

Suddenly the class was silent.

"Or maybe drown herself," Moody went on. Finally they understood the Imperius Curse and why it was unforgivable. It took away freewill, it controlled your mind, and you couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Next curse. Who knows another one?" Moody asked. ". . . Longbottom."

Neville rose to his feet. ". . . The Crusiatis Curse."

Moody nodded and stared at Neville. There were few people who knew the story about Neville's parents. How they were tortured to insanity with the Crusiatis curse.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider. _"Cruccio."_

The spider started twisting and twitching wildly, screaming even as the pain the curse caused spread through it's body. Neville stared at the spider, horrified.

"Stop it!" I said getting to my feet. "Stop it please!"

Moody looked at the expression on Neville's face and immediately stopped the curse. He walked over to me and sat the spider on my desk.

"And would you like to tell us the last curse, Miss Potter?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

He pointed his wand at the spider. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A beam of green light shot from his wand and hit the spider, killing it instantly.

The Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, the one that killed my parents.

I'd had enough of this class. I picked up my things and walked out of the classroom. I didn't bother to listen to him calling back to me. I walked up to the seventh floor and up to Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said. I pushed the door open and walked inside. "Hannah, what's the matter?"

"Professor Moody that's what," I said. "I mean, the unforgivable curses in our class."

"Calm down and tell me what happened," he said.

"So, we get into class and he starts picking in me immediately because I rolled my eyes at something he said – whatever. And then he asks me if I could lend some information about the Unforgivable Curses. I said absolutely not. Then he goes around showing of the Imperius curse and the Crusiatis curse on this spider, in front of Neville, of all people, like he doesn't know about Neville's parents."

"Hannah-."

"Oh, and then when I tell him to stop he brings the spider over to my desk and use the killing curse on it. Right in front of me," I said. "I was so angry. And you can't say he didn't know. He knew what happened to my parents. He knew what killed them and he would know why the curses upset me. So _why_ would he do that?"

"I'll talk to Professor Moody, Hannah," he said.

"How could you hire someone like that?" I asked.

"It's been difficult this year. He's only temporary. Just for this year," he said

"You promise?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Good. . . I guess I should wait for class to get out and then go find Harry and. . . Talk to him, though I'm sure Moody told everyone why I freaked out and bailed in class. It's like the dementors all over again. . . I don't think Moody will like me very much."

"Try to make the best of it," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

I had to make the best of everything, always.


	8. Midnight Meeting

"Hannah, you've been staring at the clock for ages. What are you waiting for?" Emily asked.

"Saturday," Parvati interjected.

"Why would I be waiting for Saturday?" I asked.

Parvati scoffed. "Everyone knows about your date with Mister Seamus Finnegan on Saturday. Don't act like you're not excited."

"How does everyone know about that?" I asked.

"Seamus can't keep his mouth shut when he's excited," Parvati said.

"Hannah, I think it's sweet that you and Seamus are going out. You're both totally cute with each other," Emily said.

"Thanks, Em, but I'm still not waiting for anything," I said.

"Are you sure? You still haven't gotten ready for bed yet. It's nearly midnight now," Parvati said.

"Damn, will you stop reading so much into everything? I'm not doing anything," I said. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:45. At last, I could escape Parvati's questioning, and go see what information Draco had. "Since you keep hounding me, I am going to go then."

"Where? It's past curfew?" Hermione asked.

"Away from Parvati and her prying," I said.

I put my slippers on and walked out of the dorm and out of the house.

I wasn't always a very convincing liar, not that I lied all of the time, but I was impressed with how well I got away with getting out of the dorm to talk to Draco.

I snuck as quietly as I could down to the dungeons. I peeked around the corner to the common room and saw Draco sitting outside, Pansy standing above him. I groaned. I hated her so much.

"I don't even understand why you want to talk to her," Pansy said.

"I guess you wouldn't know what it's like for someone to enjoy _your_ company," Draco said.

"You used to," Pansy said.

"I was 12. I was just developing hormones. I'm allowed to make mistakes," he said.

"Don't tell me you're interested in her? She's Hannah Potter. She's in Gryffindor. It's unheard of," Pansy scoffed. "She's a whore."

"If you want to see a whore, Pansy, go look in the mirror," Draco said. "Hannah's not a whore. Don't call her one."

I smiled. I couldn't believe this jerk was taking up for me after I'd told him off and shot him down.

Pansy rolled her eyes and went back into the common room.

I walked down to Draco.

"Hi, there," I said.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Thought I heard Pansy's voice a moment ago," I said.

"She was out her, snooping as always. She borderline stalks me," Draco said. "What've you been up to? I heard you flipped out I Moody's class today."

"Yeah. I'm sure you saw him demonstrating the Unforgivable curses in class," I said. Draco nodded. "Well, I'm sure you know by now that killing curse did my parents in and gave me and my brother our scars so, I got pretty pissed off when he used it right in front of me after I expressed that I wanted nothing to do with that curse."

"Oh. . . Well, that's pretty, harsh," Draco said. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No. Dumbledore's supposed to talk to him, so no harm done on my part. I was just angry. . . Every once in a while I remember seeing my mum die. It's not like I need to be reminded what that curse does," I said.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I bet I'm more sorry," I said smiling. "So, why'd you summon me down here?"

"Cause. . . I just wanted to see you. . . Talk to you," he said.

I frowned at him. "You liar. You said you knew about the Dark Mar and - ."

"It was the only way that I could get you down here to talk, other than physically dragging you away," he said.

"So I came down here for nothing then?" I asked.

"For nothing? So I'm just nothing now? We were best friends last year and I thought maybe we could get that back," he said.

"But Draco. . . You fancy me and I don't return those feelings and anyway-."

"Forget about all that, okay?" he said. "Act like I never said it to you before."

"So what are you saying? That you don't like me anymore?" I asked.

"It was a stupid crush. I'm over it," I said. "I just want you as my friend."

I sighed. "Alright then. . . If you're really over me," I said.

"Well, how touching," a voice.

_*Fuck my life.*_

I knew it was Snape.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Two students out of bed." He looked over at us and shot me an evil glare. "You beat your old record, Potter. It took you three weeks for you to lose house points and get a detention last year."

"I try," I said with a smile on my face. Snape was unimpressed, but he turned his attention away from me to look over at his precious Draco.

"You however. . . You're not usually a trouble maker," Snape said. I held back a laugh which came out sounding like a snort. They both look over at me.

"Sorry," I said squeakily, still holding back a laugh.

"You both lose 20 house points each and I'll see you in detention on Saturday when all the other students go to Hogsmeade," Snape said. I groaned. "Must be rough, Potter. At this rate, you'll never get to go back to Hogsmeade."

"You are just the worst sort of person," I said frowning. This meant I'd have to tell Seamus that I couldn't go on my first date ever on Saturday. I was completely bummed.

"Malfoy to your room, Potter, get going now," Snape said.

I waved goodbye pathetically to Draco and walked upstairs as Snape escorted me.

I entered the common room to find Seamus up in front of the fire place.

"Hello, there," I said.

He looked over to me and half smiled.

"Something the matter?" I asked, being the concerned almost girlfriend that I was.

"Is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I heard that. . . I heard you snogged a few times at the Quidditch World Cup," he said

"Oh, about that," I said, coming and sitting next to him, "it was completely one sided. Draco wasn't exactly sure how he felt about me and. . . I guess I had to play victim while he sorted it out. But I honestly don't like him."

". . . Do you fancy anyone at all?" he asked.

I smiled at him. ". . . You maybe."

He smiled back. "I'm excited about Saturday."

I sucked in deeply. "About that. . . I can't go. I've got detention."

"What for?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I just walked into the common room at nearly one in the morning. I'm sure you can sort it out," I said with a giggle.

"What were you out for?" he asked.

"Honestly, Draco wanted to talk to me. Walking down there was a complete waste of my time, but he got landed with detention too so I guess it's alright," I said.

Seamus nodded. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to reschedule, then."

I nodded. "Of course." I got to my feet and started off to my room and then remembered something. "Seamus. . . You didn't tell anyone else that I kissed Draco, did you?"

"No. Harry and Ron only told Neville, Dean, and me," he said.

_*Looks like I have to go beat up my brother before I go to bed.*_

_-Don't over exert yourself.-_

I walked upstairs to my brother's room and knocked.

"Come in," Neville called. I pushed the door open to find the boys relaxing on their beds.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley, would you like to explain to me why Seamus just told me that you told him that I snogged Malfoy at the tournament?" I asked.

"We've only told these guys and they won't tell anyone," Ron said. "Will you guys?"

"I'm like a steel trap, I am," Dean replied.

Neville merely nodded.

"Look, I understand guys gossip and girls gossip and it's all fun and games but something's shouldn't be talked about, especially about your best friend and your sister. Honestly. People are going to start thinking I'm some kind of whore who just goes around and shags whoever," I said.

"You're not shagging anyone – _ever_," Harry said, intensely.

"She was just making a point, relax, mate," Ron said.

Harry stared at me hard. "Ever."

"I got it, jeez. I'm going to bed," I said. "And if anyone else finds out what you old them-."

"Oh, please, Hannah. You're just mad that we told your boyfriend that you snogged some other boy," Harry said.

"Seamus is not my boyfriend first and foremost and second of all, Draco kissed me," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said. "Goodnight, Hannah."

"Goodnight, loser."


	9. Detention

I was walking downstairs to breakfast the next morning when I was confronted by two Ravenclaw girls I had never spoken to before.

"Hi, Hannah," one said.

". . . Hi," I replied, confused.

"So, is it true?" one asked.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"About Malfoy," the other said.

_*If they're talking about what I think they're talking about I'm going to crucify Harry and Ron.*_

"I don't follow," I said.

"At the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone's talking about it," the first girl said.

"About what?" I asked, growing more and more impatient.

"About how you and Draco Malfoy were snogging!" the girls said.

_*Destruction of Harry and Ron is imminent.*_

_-Calm down, they probably didn't tell these two-_

_*But they told someone who told and now everyone knows.*_

_-Not everyone is going to know.-_

_*Please. I'm Hannah Potter. EVERYONE knows my business.*_

"I'm sorry. . . Do I know you guys?" I asked.

They exchanged glances. "Uh, I don't think so. I mean we've had class together, but-."

"Right. So, you're pretty much asking a stranger what she's been up to recently? Way to be rude," I asked.

The girls exchanged glances, and then looked back at me completely offended.

"We're rude?" one girl asked.

"Look at you," the other said.

I sighed. Second day of class and there was already drama – and I didn't even know these girls!

"Is that how you talk to two people you've never even spoken to before?" they asked.

"Yes, when they don't know me and they're just in my business for no reason, thanks," I said. I started to walk down the stairs.

"Wow, what a bitch," one of the girls said.

"Yeah. I don't care how famous she. Who does she think she is talking to us like that?" The other said.

_-Just ignore them. Keep walking.-_

_*Yeah. I've already got beef with my two best buddies anyway.*_

I walked down to the Great Hall and found Harry, Ron and Hermione at breakfast like usual.

I sat down and leered at the boys.

"So, what'd you do to make her mad?" Hermione asked cutting into her eggs.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"This morning two girls I don't even know asked me if I snogged Malfoy over the summer. Want to explain to me how exactly something like that happened?" I asked.

"We only told-."

"None of them can keep a secret," I said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be o concerned with Hannah's drama and be more concerned about Dumbledore planned a Hogsmeade trip at the beginning of the year," Hermione said.

"Who cares? I'm not even going now," I said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What about Seamus?"

"She's got detention with Malfoy," Ron said.

"Oh, so you've got detention with your new snog buddy then?" Fred asked as he walked by with George. I turned to Harry and Ron.

"Sorry. . ." they said.

"I try not to give the twins a reason to tease me," I said.

"Sorry, Hannah," Harry said.

"And don't worry about detention. It'll be over before you know it," Hermione said.

"Oh, please, it's with Snape. I swear time moves twelve times slower in that room. There's a shift in time space continuum in his office. He wants us to suffer forever," I said.

"Whatever," Hermione said, going back to her breakfast. "Shift in the time space continuum. Rubbish."

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and I was walking down to Snape's classroom after breakfast, missing out on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, just like last year.

"Hello, Professor," I said walking into his room,

Snape looked up at me and smirked.

"Prepared for your detention?" he asked.

"You bet. What are we doing today? Cleaning bed pans in the hospital wing?" I asked.

"No. Today you'll be cleaning out the clock tower," Snape said.

"I guess it's just a coincidence that you can see everyone come and go to Hogsmeade from there huh?" I asked sarcastically. Snape smirked again.

"I don't have time today to watch you clean it, nor do I have the will, so I expect to see that tower spotless when I go to see it this evening. Now get going." I rolled my eyes and leave.

_*There has to be a shift in the time space contnium. Snape not watching me suffer during detention?*_

I walked to the clock tower where Draco was sweeping the floor, staring off into space.

"Hey blondie!" I call out. Draco looks over at me.

"Oh. Hi, Hannah," he said, his voice trailing off as if he were distracted by something.

_*Okay then*_

I walked over to the window and looked down at the students who were going to Hogsmeade. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking out to Hogsmeade.

"Professor Snape is a sick, sick man," I said picking up a broom.

"Uh huh. . ." Draco said. He wasn't really sweeping anymore, just moving the broom across the floor.

"Dude, where is your head?" I asked, sweeping the floor. Draco didn't answer me. "Draco!" I scream.

He came back to reality and looked over at me.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Draco, what's up with you today?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. My heads just somewhere else today," he said. He laughed nervously and started sweeping the floor again.

I ignored him and start sweeping. I didn't have time for this.

"Hannah?" Draco asked. I stopped sweeping and looked over at him. "Do you. . . Never mind." Draco went back to sweeping the floor.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you scared of me or something? You're not talking to me," I said.

"No. . . But you are kind of intimidating," he said. I chuckled.

"I'm intimidating?" I asked as you sweep the floor.

"I mean, well, you're smart and smart people intimidate me," he said.

"But you're smart Draco," I said. Draco scoffed. "No really. You're not as smart as me and Hermione but you're an average smart, like smarter than everyone else but not quite on my level."

_-Over confident much?-  
*Well, when you can back it up. . .*_

"You really think so?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. If you weren't so busy flirting with Pansy then you'd probably be better in potions than me," I said.

_-Don't give the boy false hope-  
*Shut up*  
-I can't. I'm you're conscious! And right now you're ignoring me. You're a prodigy. You're better than Snape in some aspects.-_

"I don't flirt with Pansy. Who ever would want to flirt with. . . 'that' is probably really, really, really, really, really, desperate," Draco said.

"You used to go out with that whole new level of desperation," I reply.

"Don't remind me," Draco said.

I looked around the clock tower. It was covered in dust, dead spiders, cobwebs and dirt. I sighed deeply.

"This is going to take forever," I said. "Snape has a sick sense of humor."

"Snape has a sick mind period," Draco added. I looked at him surprised.

"I thought he was your favorite teacher?" I asked.

"That's exactly WHY he's my favorite teacher," Draco said. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a sick mind too apparently," I replied.

"Apparently," Draco said. "So, can I ask you something I heard?"

"Sure," I said.

"You're going out with Seamus?" he asked.

"Not officially," I said. "We're going to go out on a date. . . Eventually when I get out of detention."

"Oh. . ." he said. "I told you he liked you."

"I guess I should listen to you more often if you're right all of the time," I said with a smile. "But, I also told you that-."

"You would go out with a guy like him, yeah," he said sweeping the floor intensely.

"I'm sorry, have I upset you?" I asked.

"No. Of course not," he said looking up at me. "Why would I be upset?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem. . . Angry."

"Well, I'm not," he said.

He was lying. I could see it in his eyes. But why?


	10. I Ain't Sayin She's A Gold Digger

_**A/N: Just as it was originally titled, chapter 10 is "I Ain't Sayin She's A Gold Digger". An easy point of reference and the title always made me smile.**_

"So, did you have fun in detention?" Hermione asked.

"No. I had to clean the clock tower," I complained, then getting a drink of water. "I'm going to be eating dust for a week."

"It must've taken forever," Harry said eating a piece of candy.

"It did. And not only that but my eyes are so dry it makes death valley look like a fucking oasis," I complained.

"What is with your language lately?" Ron asked as I got another drink of water.

"What's with you always saying 'bloody hell' all the time? There are other words you could use than 'bloody hell'," I said.

Ron scooted his chair a little bit away from me. He leaned forward to Harry.

"P-M-S, really," he said. I punched him in the back and he let out a howl of pain. "Bloody hell! What'd you do that for?"

"I'm not def you know. You're a terrible whisperer," I said.

Harry and Hermione stare at me in fear.

"Hi guys." I heard someone behind me say. I cringed at the familiar voice. I turned around to see Cho Chang.

"Can I sit? They've relocated the Ravenclaws and Slytherins to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor so they'll have two free tables." she explained.

"No," I said, but it's drowned out by the other's "Sure."

Cho sat down next to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"So how've you been since the tournament?" she asked.

_*Fine until you showed up*_

_-Must you be so rude?-_

_*Yes. All of the time. I can't help it.*_

"Did you see how Krum caught that snitch? I want to be able to fly just like that one day," Cho said.

"A lot of people do," Hermione said.

"Yeah. It was like wicked awesome. He was going sixty mile per hour they said. And he caught it. It was amazing," Cho squeeled excitedly.

"I know, like, no has ever flown that fast before," I said mocking her tone of voice. Harry shot me an evil glare.

Cho continued talking to them. I start humming "Gold Digger". Harry glared at me again.

"Hannah stop that," he whispered to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Just cut it out," Harry pressed on.

"What? I ain't sayin she a gold digger-."

"Hannah, cut it out!" Harry demanded. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Ignore her," Ron said to Cho.

"Okay. . ." Cho said.

I look over at Hermione who was trying not to look bored, not really interested in their chat about Quidditch. I passed her a piece of blank enchanted parchment. She looked at me oddly.

I write on my parchment.

_Cho Chang drives me crazy. She's so thick._

The ink faded away. I see Hermione hold back a laugh. She writes on her paper.

**All she talks about is Quidditch. I'd expect Harry to go for a girl with a bit more substance.**

_I agree. I mean, Harry might not always be the brightest crayon in the box, but he can do better than Cho, and she's way too talkative. Does she ever shut up?_

I looked away from my paper and see that Harry and Ron are still politely hanging on her every word.

**She's still talking. . .**

_Ugh! I can't take this anymore! Goodbye cruel world._

I took my hair and wrapped it around my throat and pretended to hang myself. Hermione chuckled. She makes a gun with her fingers and pointed it at her head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the front of the Great Hall.

"Please welcome, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang!"

"Beauxbaton and Durmstrang?" I asked Hermione.

"Aren't they... Aren't they two Wizarding schools?" Hermione asked.

_*This is unusual, even by Dumbledore's standards.*_

"You are probably very much aware that Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are Wizarding schools. The reason they are here is because this year Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard tournament." Dumbledore said.

"THE Triwizard Tournament? That's so wicked awesome," Cho said.

"What's the Triwizard tournament?" Harry asked.

"It's a tournament with three champions from three different schools who compete in all kinds of different challenges. The winner gets a cash prize and _major_ bragging rights," I explained. "It's awesome. I am totally entering."

"Most of you know what the TriWizard Tournament is and I am sad to say that only those that are turning 17 in the next week or older may enter in the tournament as there have been deaths in this tournament and your safety is our first priority," Dumbledore explained.

I felt like he was looking at me.

There were groans and sighs through out the Great Hall.

"Let me bring your attention to this." Filch rolled out a cart with a giant fiery goblet.

"This is the Goblet of Fire."

"What a creative name," I said. Hermione chuckled.

"This is how the three champions will be chosen. Of course an age line will be place around the perimeter of the cup so that younger students may not enter." There were again groans and sighs through out the hall, and, again, Dumbledore glanced at me.

"Now we'd like to welcome Beauxbaton and Durmstrang." The school applauded as the schools came and sat at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

"Tight fit huh?" I asked sarcastically. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and see Draco.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Yes," the guys said. I glared at them.

"Of course you can sit," I said. Draco sat down next to me.

I could see a lot of people sending Draco death glares. Slytherins, (especially Draco) were hated by Gryffindors. It was like a natural instinct for most of them. I even disliked Slytherin's on principle, with the exception of Draco, and a few others.

I must've been unnatural.

It got awkwardly silent where we were sitting.

"Why are you sitting here?" Harry asked.

"Because there's no one else friendly that I could sit with," Draco replied.

"And you thought you'd be safe here?" Hermione asked slamming her wand down on the table threateningly.

"Hermione. Very un-cool," I said. She rolled her eyes as dinner was served.

This was going to be the most awkward dinner I'd ever eaten.

"So um, you guys dating?" Cho asked Draco and me.

"No? Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well Susan Bones told me that Collin Creevey told her that Oliver Wood told him that Pansy Parkinson threatened him that Seamus teased her about what Harry and Ron told him that you kissed Malfoy at the Quidditch cup so I assumed..." I looked over at Harry.

"No. . . Our friends aren't going to tell anyone," I said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Harry asked.

"Blood only runs but so thick. . ." Harry swallowed hard. "However, I don't have any other family so I have to let you live." I turned to Ron. "But you're a Weasley. There are 7 of you. You're expendable."

"You guys get along great," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Apparently so do you and Hannah," Cho put in. I gave her a dirty look.

"Chang, hit the road. . . I don't want to look at your face anymore," I said. Cho got up and moved over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Cedric Diggory, the person who was even more full of himself than I was. Harry rolled his eyes and then looked over at Ron's plate and sighed.

"Harry look at it this way, Cho Chang's mind is just like that plate. Empty. Void. vacant." Harry looked up at you. Hermione looked at me.

"That comment was unnecessary," she said. Ron ignored me.

"But it's true. All she talks about is Quidditch," I said.

"And all I talk about is Quidditch. We're perfect for each other," Harry said. I sighed.

"And did you hear how she talked to me, making that rude comment about getting on well with Draco," I said.

"Well you were rude to her first," Harry said.

"And so what? If I was trying to get in a guy's pants I certainly wouldn't be going around talk shit about their sister," I said.

"How dare you say such a thing about her like that?" Harry asked.

"Because it's true. She can love you long time," I said.

Harry was completely put off by this. "Be a little more rude, thanks."

"I'm just trying to get my disapproval across. I don't want you dating some air head that's only into you for your good looks, your Quidditch skills, and that nifty scar you sport on your forehead that makes you so popular," I said.

". . . I understand, but tone it down. So you don't like her. I do. Deal with it," Harry said.

I sighed. I glanced at Draco who shrugged. I just couldn't have my way.


	11. Will You Sign My Boob?

After dinner, Hermione and I returned to our room, where Parvati and Emily were waiting anxiously for us.

"There have been rumors flying around this school about what happened at the Quidditch Cup," Emily said quietly.

I groaned.

"He kissed me," I admitted. I knew it's back around to the girls sooner or later.

"You kissed who? I was talking about the death eaters," Emily said looking at me oddly. My face turned pink. "But forget about the death eaters. Who'd you kiss?"

"Malfoy," Parvati and Hermione immediately said.

"Dudes! I could've told her," I complained.

"But you wouldn't have," Parvati said sitting down on her bed. "So we took the liberty of doing it for you."

There was a knock on the door. I walked over and open it, wanting to get away from my rommates for a moment.

"Hello," Harry said smiling at me.

"Hi Cho," I said. His smile faded away. "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Viktor Krum is outside the portrait hole looking for you, I could of course tell him to go away," Harry said.

"Viktor Krum? The hot Bulgarian Quidditch player?" Parvati asked jumping to her feet.

"He is so hot," Emily said. I could practically see the drool falling form her mouth.

"He's nice," Hermione said. I turned around and looked at her.

"Nice?" Parvati asked.

"You know Hermione's not hormonally unstable like you two," I said.

"Can we please go meet him with you?" Parvati begged.

"I don't know. . . Weren't you just laying into me about snogging Malfoy?" I asked. I was going to take them but it was nice to see them squirm a little.

"I'm sorry with every fiber of my being. You're beautiful, a gorgeous and perfect and-"

"She already has a big ego. Cut it out," Harry complained. I giggled.

"Come on, but don't act like a bunch of teenies," I said. I walked out my room and go to the portrait hole. I reluctantly open the door. I see Viktor standing out there with a smile. I smile back and stepped out. Hermione, Parvati and Emily stepped out after me.

"Fans?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm Parvati," Parvati said stepping out in front of me and extending her hand. Viktor shakes it.

"I'm Emily," she says timidly.

"And this is my best friend Hermione. The one who's able to control herself," I said. Viktor chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely.

"So what's up?" I asked him. He handed me a picture of him with his signature on it.

"For you friend Ronald," he said.

"Oh yeah. I remember asking you for that at the Quidditch cup," I said. "Thanks. He'll really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he said.

"Viktor. . ." Parvati said innocently. He looked up at her. "Can you sign my boob?"

"Uh, excuse Parvati. She's a little hormonal. I guess I'll be seeing you around school," I said. I grabbed Parvati's arm and pulled her back into the Common Room. Hermione and Emily followed.

"I'm sorry. I lost control," Parvati said. "It's just the thoughts I've been thinking and things I would do to him."

"You scare me sometimes. . . Really you do. . ." Hermione said.

The next day I was at breakfast and there were 2 more tables in the Great Hall. I was mildly disappointed, I kind of wanted to eat breakfast with my on again off again buddy Draco, but I thought Cho would probably try to eat with us again so, it was for the best.

I sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron as usual.

Ron was looking over at the Durmstrang table, almost staring at Viktor Krum as if he were a piece of meat. That reminded me that I had the picture in my book bag.

I turned around and went into my bag and pulled it out.

"Ron, here," I said handing it to him.

His eyes widened and lit up.

"Wow. . . I have Viktor Krum's autograph. How'd you get it?" he asked.

"I asked him for it when I was at the Quidditch cup for you," I replied.

"Thank you," he said. "You're my best friend."

"No prob," I said. I look up at Harry who is looking behind him.

"What's up?" he said. I turn and look behind me. Cedric Diggory is standing behind me.

I didn't even know why he was so conceited. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't all that either. . . I was such a liar. Cedric Diggory was a fine piece of Hufflepuff.

"Diggory," I said in a "polite" tone, the same way I'd said hello to Cho yesterday.

"Were you guys going to enter the TriWizard tournament if you were old enough?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I've had one to many near death experiences. I'll pass," I said, even though yesterday I was pissed that I was too young to enter.

"Well I guess so, huh? Anyway, I'm going to enter," Cedric said.

"Really? I hope you win," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cedric replied, "I'll see you around." Cedric put his hand on top my head and shook my hair around and walked away.

I growled at him as he walked away.

"I really, really, really, hate him," I said fixing my hair.

"You hate everyone," Hermione said. I gasped.

"I do not. I get along the Gryffindors just fine," I said.

"You don't like the other houses Hannah. You don't like Parkinson so every time you see a Slytherin you get all pissed at them. And with the Ravenclaws there's Cho so when you see them you might as well be spitting on them. And you don't like Diggory so it's 'those damn Hufflepuffs'. You don't like anyone," Hermione continued.

"I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you," I said because, yeah, she was right. I was just an unfriendly person who didn't like anyone based upon the people the associated with.

"We still love you even if you are a hater," Harry said.

Later during potions, I wasn't paying attention to Snape. He had given me detention before when I could've been at Hogsmeade on my first date ever with Seamus. Now, I had to wait until the next trip, next month.

I sat drawing circles on my paper, annoyed and frustrated due to my brother's annoying comment, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory and Professor Snape. It must've been National Make-Hannah-Mad Day.

"Hannah," a voice said.

"Piss off," I said. I then realized I was in class. I looked up and saw Professor Snape with a stunned look on his face.

_*Well. . . I'm embarrassed. . .*_

"Lemme guess, hallway?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up from my seat and walked into the hallway. I closed the door behind me. About five minutes later Professor Snape walked out.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked furiously.

"I think I have because I would've never said that to a teacher," I replied.

Snape glared down at me.

"Sir I'm serious. I think I was just. . . not thinking," I said. "You know me and I prefer to be irritating in an annoying and cheeky way as opposed to being forward and blunt."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to not think when you're scrubbing down the potions room this evening," Snape said. I groaned.

"But sir-"

"I don't want to hear it Potter. Go back to your seat. If I have anymore disciplinary problems out of you, I will be having a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and I'll see to it that your Hogsmeade privileges are taken away again."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into class. I sat next to Hermione. This was shaping up to be a pretty crummy school year.


	12. The Battle of the Hot Boys

This was the story of my life. Week two of class and I was already neck deep in trouble earning my second, well earned, detention from Snape. Maybe I really did need to reevaluate the way I lived my life.

"Uh. . . Hi," someone said walking into Snape's room, amid me scrubbing the floors. I looked up to see Draco standing there.

"Oh. . . Hi," I said awkwardly. "Looking for Snape?"

"No, actually he sent me down here to tell you that you can stop now," Draco said. I looked over at the clock on the wall. I'd been scrubbing Snape's floors for nearly two hours now.

_*Damn right I can go now.*_

"Oh, thanks," I said getting to my feet. "How's your evening been?"

Draco shrugged. "Uneventful."

"Well, there's nothing that exciting about scrubbing floors either," I said with a smile. "And just in time for dinner."

"I'm headed that way. Wanna walk with me?" he asked.

"It'd be my pleasure," I said. I walked out of the classroom with Draco.

"So, what do you think about the TriWizard tournament?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I wanted to enter it but I'm kind of glad that they stopped all the underage students from entering. I mean, what if I actually got picked and then it was really, really dangerous? I mean, don't you think I've had my fair share of action for a life time?"

"Well you did almost get kissed by a dementor last year. . . And you got attacked by a werewolf," Draco said.

"And then there's the Basilisk the year before that and the whole philosopher's stone the year before," I said.

"Yeah, I think you're done," Draco said.

"I want to make potions, not be an auror," I said.

"From your past experience it looks like you'd do a good job," Draco said.

"Well, I like making potions better and it's safer," I said.

"As long as nothing explodes" Draco said.

"Never happened to me. I never melted a cauldron or blew anything up or anything like that," I said.

"We can't all be prodigies, Hannah," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I guess this is where we part ways," I said.

"Yeah, but Hannah, I was wondering if-."

"Oi! Hannah!" Seamus said running up to me. "You're eating dinner with me tonight."

"Oh, am I?" I asked.

"Yes," he said tugging at me. I glanced back to Draco.

"I'll see you around," he said.

Seamus pulled me away and sat me down at the table.

After dinner, I was in my room with the girls who were ruthlessly teasing me about my behavior with Seamus at dinner.

"Everything he said was not funny," I said.

"Then why were you always, always, _always_ laughing?" Hermione asked.

". . . Because," I said. "I felt like."

"Well, at least it's not Malfoy," Emily said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? He's not even a factor in this situation," I said.

"Because, he's always around you and you're always around him and you're so comfortable around each other," Emily said.

"And you snogged. Don't forget that," Parvati said.

"Let it go it didn't even matter," I said.

"Oh, please, Hannah, the only reason you snogged is because one of you liked the other," Parvati said. "And, because I'm brilliant, I know it wasn't you."

I reclined on my bed.

"Malfoy likes you doesn't he?" Parvati asked.

"He doesn't," I said. "Not anymore."

"And why do you believe that?" Parvati said.

"Because he said so," I said.

"Hannah, let me tell you something. You're smart, you're funny, you're bloody gorgeous, you have this incredible ability to read people and you're just a completely fascinating person. If you can manage to get a boy who despised you forever to like you, he's not getting over you in a hurry," Parvati said. "He still likes you, and things are going to start getting stormy when you and Seamus become exclusive."

I scoffed. "Whatever, Parvati."

Just then, Ginny burst in, excitedly.

"They're doing it! Fred and George are going to try and enter the tournament!" she said. The four of us jumped off our beds and ran out our dorm and down to the Great Hall.

Fred and George had probably intended to draw a crowd, because they seemed to be waiting.

"They're such hams," Hermione said.

"Fred and George are performers in their own special way," I said.

They looked around at everyone and reached into their pockets and pulled out 2 beakers with blue liquid. They opened them and chugged it. Then they pulled out two slips of paper from their pockets, walked up to the Goblet of Fire and dropped them in.

Everyone cheered.

But then they started growing beards and pointing and laughing about how foolish they looked.

Of course, at this moment Dumbledore would enter the room.

"Those are some fine beards you have there boys, though I must say I've seen a few earlier that may just have outdone them," he said. "Go on and make your way up to Madame Pomfrey. She's treating all of the students clever enough to use an age potion."

But before he could send them on their way, the Slytherin's began to pile into the Great Hall, being lead by Flint, probably the dumbest 19 year old in the whole school.

The only 19 year old in the whole school.

He walked up to the Goblet and dropped a piece of paper into it. The Slytherin's applauded in approval for their oafish classmate.

"Did you remember to write your name on?" Hermione called out. Flint's eyes widened and he began to search around frantically in his pockets for another sheet of paper. The Gryffindors began to laugh. For the Slytherins to be the "mightiest" house, they sure did get landed with all the idiots.

Hufflepuff came in being lead by non other than Cedric Diggory. A few Ravenclaws followed him as well, having no one in their house brave enough to venture forth and put their names into the goblet.

Cedric Diggory dropped his name into the cup and all the girls began to cheer.

I turned and looked at the crowd and found Oliver Wood. I walked back to him.

"You should enter, Wood," I said. He eyed me suspiciously.

"This isn't some evil plan to upstage Diggory is it?" he asked.

"No!" I said, drawing a halo over my head. Wood shakes his head.

"You have a quill?" he asked.

"No. But I have a pencil," I said quickly pulling it out of my pocket. Oliver took it and pulled a paper out of his pocket and wrote his name on it.

"I'll do anything to make him pay for making us loose that game last season," Oliver said.

I smiled and walked back to the front next to Hermione as Oliver walked up to the cup and dropped his name in.

It was my turn to cheer and scream like a fangirl.

"It's the battle of the hot boys!" Parvati cheered.

Then from the back of the room came Viktor Krum, his manliness pushing a silence over all of us as he approached the goblet.

Viktor dropped his name in the cup. He glanced at Oliver and Cedric. The gauntlet had been thrown.

And after a silent moment all the girls began to cheer.


	13. Impossible

The night had finally arrived for the champion selection. Everyone was racing downstairs to dinner in order to see who would be chosen.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall waiting for eight o'clock which is when the names would be chosen. He'd instructed us that if we were chosen we were to come to the front and wait to be taken out of the room.

The clock struck eight. The Goblet of Fire blew red flames and shot out a paper. It floated to Dumbledore He caught it in his hand.

"From Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!" he announced. I groaned. Fleur Delacour, was conceited, vain, uptight, and just another pretty face.

Another piece of paper flew out of the cup.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Everyone cheered. I had the feeling that he was going to be chosen.

The final piece of paper flew. Dumbledore too looked anxious to see who it was.

"From our very own Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" Everyone cheered and clapped for their fellow classmate.

"Darn," I said crossly. So much for that.

Dumbledore began to ramble on as the champions gloated in front of us. Snape wasn't paying attention. Something at the back of the room had distracted him. I looked at the back to see the Goblet of Fire was acting up the way it was before it shot out a name. But that couldn't be could it?

But the goblet shot out another piece of paper and it floated to the front of the room.

"Of course it shoots out another name. It wouldn't be Hogwarts if it didn't," Hermione said.

"Maybe it says, 'oh, my bad, not Diggory'. I could handle that," I said.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and his eyes widened and his face turned red in anger. He looked right at me.

_*ME!?!*_

". . . Harry Potter. . ."

_*Ohh... He was looking behind me at...*_

"Harry!" I squealed. He looked around in a panic.

"Harry Potter!" he said furiously.

"What did you do?" I asked Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said, white as ghost, tears in his eyes, completely terrified.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore said even more angrily. Harry got out of his seat, sweating bullets now.

"Pretend to faint. They'll totally buy it," I said

Harry walked to the front of the room and after he had been taken away everyone started looking at me. Being a twin had a lot of downfalls.

I shrank down in my seat and prayed that everyone would stop staring at me.

"How did he get picked?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Harry's too young to enter. It's impossible," I said with confusion in my voice.

Dinner was eaten in whispers. People giving their two cents on how Harry got entered. Nobody cared about Diggory, Fleur of Viktor. Everyone was all ears about Harry.

"Hannah," a voice from behind me beckoned. It was Draco.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said spitefully. Draco ignored her.

"How did your brother end up in the tournament?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he would've entered. I mean he has a disregard for authority but he wouldn't enter. He's not stupid," I said.

From out the back door of the Great Hall came Snape and as luck would have it, he was marching over to me.

He stood next to Draco who stepped to the side slightly.

"Can we see you, Potter?" he asked. I slowly rose from my seat and followed Snape out of the Great Hall into the back room.

Harry, Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Barty Crouch (from the ministry), Karkaroff (from Durmstrang), and Madame Maxine (from Beauxbaton) were all in the back room.

"Hannah," Dumbledore said walking over to me. His voice wasn't cheery as it usually was. His eyes didn't twinkle like they usually would. He was furious about this and he wanted to get to the bottom of how this happened.

"Yes sir?" I asked mildly afraid of what lied ahead in my future.

"Did you find away to get your brothers name into that cup and I don't want to hear any back talk of any of your sarcastic comments right now." I gulped.

"No sir," I said. His eyes widened and his looked gazed down harder on me. "Sir, no. I in no way, shape or form helped that name get into that goblet. I'm not one who would put her own brother's life in danger for shits and giggles."

"In danger?" Harry asked shakily.

"Oh, yeah. Some of the task in the tournament are potentially fatal," Cedric said.

"Well aren't you just full optimism Diggory," I said sarcastically.

"Clearly zey are lying," Madame Maxine said. "Zere is no other way that his name got into zey goblet."

"Hey! I was raised to tell the truth. I would never lie about something, especially something as serious as this!" I said defensively.

"Clearly Potter did not enter and this is merely an attempt to get him into trouble," Snape said. "He should not be able to compete."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry said filled with relief. "Now Hannah and I will be on our way-."

"No... The rules say he has to enter. It is a very tight contract, the TriWizard Tournament. He has no choice. Harry Potter is now the fourth Champion," Barty Crouch said.

"You can't be serious! He's 14!" Fleur said.

"What? You intimidated?" I asked Fleur.

"Please? Me intimidated by a fourteen year old?" Fleur turned her nose up.

"Now stop it! Both of you!" Dumbledore said. "Harry, Hannah, Cedric you may proceed to dinner. Fleur Viktor, you may as well unless you have anything else to say to your students."

Harry, Cedric and I walk out of the back room and into the Great Hall.

"You really didn't enter did you?" Cedric asked Harry.

"No. I didn't want to enter. I'm too much of a chicken to enter," Harry said.

"Well none of that matters now. You're in this now and you have to do. . . As much as you don't want to."

Harry didn't hesitate to go up to his room and since he escaped, everyone interrogated me.

"How did he enter?"  
"Did you help him?"  
"Did you use an aging potion?"  
"I know you know Hannah!"

"Now people. You are not to ask Hannah anymore questions until she has had her proper beauty sleep," Parvati said.

"Yes. Now off to bed all of you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah! No further questions," Emily said. I shook my head as my friends walked me up to my room like I was the president and they were the Secret Service.

I got to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Thank you guys," I said.

"No prob. We know you and Harry wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your lives," Parvati said.

"Except go past a giant three headed dog," Emily said.

"And fight a giant snake," Parvati added.

"Fight a troll," Emily continued.

"But other than that, you guys aren't stupid," Parvati said. Hermione and I exchanged glances.

Someone began banging on your door as Emily went to brush her teeth.

I got off your bed and walked over to the door. I opened it. Ron stood on the other side.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" I asked stepping out into the hallway.

"You're brother's a liar," he said.

"A liar? What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"The TriWizard tournament," Ron said. I sighed.

"You don't really don't think that he entered do you Ron?" I asked.

"How else did he get his name in that goblet?" Ron asked.

"Someone must've put it in there. You know he was too young to cross the age line," I said.

"You actually believe that load of bull?" Ron asked.

"It's not bull. It's the truth. I've known you since we were kids. Before Hogwarts. Why don't you believe me? Why don't you believe Harry? He's your best friend," I said.

"He _was_ my best friend," Ron said. He turned his back and walked out of the girls dormitories. I walked back into my room and slammed the door behind me.


	14. Passing Notes

I'd never been a fan of DADA class. Mostly it was because of our teachers.

Professor Quirrel was just a strange, strange man and his room always smelled like garlic – and the fact that he had Voldemort attached to the back of hid head didn't help his case much either.

Professor Lockhart was just annoying, though the room smelling like lilac all the time was a step up from garlic. When he turned out to be a fraud I wasn't surprised at all.

Last year, however, it was my favorite class. Lupin was not only an amazing teacher but an amazing person. He came to be more like a surrogate father to me than a teacher. I missed him terribly – even if he was a werewolf.

I didn't have high hopes for Professor Moody though, not after his display on the first day of class.

I sat in his class, having finished my work, I was bored. I sat there staring off into space when Hermione nudged me. I looked over to her. She pushed me a piece of paper.

_Seamus is watching you._

Inconspicuously, I flipped my hair so I could turn to look, and he was indeed watching me.

**So…?**

_Is there anything going on between you guys?_

I looked up at Hermione and frowned at her.

**Duh!**

_No, I mean like seriously – like are you guys exclusive yet?_

**. . . No. We're going to Hogsmeade together at the end of the month.**

Just then a big, hairy hand slammed down on our desk. Hermione and I looked up to see Moody standing over us.

"Sir?" I asked.

"I do not permit note passing in our class," he said.

"We weren't really passing notes. This paper just sat between us and we both wrote on it. Besides, we're done with our work and it's not like we're sitting on opposite sides of the classroom," I said.

He snatched the paper away and walked to the front of the classroom with it.

_*I swear if he does what I think he's going to do, I'm going to rip his other eye out.*_

_-You will not. You will suck it up.-_

But Moody did. He read the note verbatim to the entire class. Hermione, and I flushed red – and so did Seamus.

_*I'll kill him. How could he do something like that?!*_

_-Relax-_

_*No way!*_

"This is completely unfair," I said getting to my feet.

Moody looked over at me. "Is it?"

"Yes. What I was writing on that paper was confidential until you decided to take it from us. Our work was done. She was sitting right next to me. It's not like we were passing notes from different sides of the room. You doing this to us is unfair, sir," I said.

Moody turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone else think this is unfair?"

Everyone sat silent, just as I expected them too.

"I think it is," a voice said. I looked over to see that Seamus had come to my aid. I smiled at him. He smiled.

_*Why isn't he my boyfriend yet?*_

_-I think it's amazing how your brain goes from one thing to another.-_

Moody stared hard at us, when the class bell rang.

"You're _all_ dismissed," he said.

We all gathered out things and walked out of the classroom.

I quickly found Seamus.

"You are-." I couldn't finish my sentence, I started to laugh. He smiled at me. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble, really," he said.

"Still, it was. . . It was really sweet," I said.

"Anything for you," he said.

"Awe," Parvati, Hermione, and Emily cooed.

I turned and shushed them.

"So. . . I know we haven't gone a date yet, really, but I. . . I really like you and. . . I wanted to know if maybe you. . . Maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

On the inside, I exploded into confetti. On the outside I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course, totally, for sure, definitely," I said.

_-Got anymore adjectives for "yes" you want to use?-_

_*Go to hell.*_

"And on that note," Harry said coming out of nowhere putting his arm around Seamus in a brotherly fashion, "let's have a chat, Seamus. So you're a half blood, you've seen the movie _Pet Cemetery_, right?"

Harry walked Seamus down the hallway.

"Well that joy was short lived," I said.

"Indeed."

I turned to see Draco.

"Leave it to Harry to ruin a moment, right?" I asked with a laugh. Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you okay? You seem cranky."

"It's nothing," he said quietly.

"Don't make me pry," I threatened with a smile.

"I said it's nothing. Piss off," he snapped.

I was stunned. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Just go have fun with your little half blood boyfriend. Leave me the hell alone," he said. And then he walked away.

Parvati, Emily, and Hermione walked over to me.

"What'd I tell you?" Parvati asked.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes

"I told you that as soon as you went out with Seamus things with you and Draco would be over," she said.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

"Don't be a grouchy pants, Hannah. Look, tonight we're playing a game of truth or dare in your brother's room. Everyone's going to be there, even your new boy friend," Parvati said.

"Alright. . . I'll go," I said.

"Great. See you then," she said.

Parvati and Emily walked away, leaving me with Hermione.

". . . Talk to him," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Malfoy. . . Talk to him," she said. "How would you feel if you saw Seamus hook up with somebody else?"

I sighed. I guess I was going to have to talk to Malfoy.

That evening at dinner things between Harry and Ron were starting to reach their breaking point. Ron wasn't speaking to Harry on account that he was one of the TriWizard champions.

I sat next to Harry who sat across from Hermione who sat next to Ron who refused to speak to Harry.

They'd been sending messages through Hermione and me all day and it was pretty annoying.

"Hermione, could you ask Harry to pass the chicken?" Ron said.

Hermione looked up at Harry who had not flinched, made a single movement or reacted to what Ron said. He'd completely shut him out.

"Harry could you pass the chicken?" Hermione asked sounding as if she were at her breaking point.

"Why of course Hermione," Harry said. He passed her the plate of chicken.

"This is so stupid. You two are best friends," I said.

"Hannah you're my best friend," Ron said.

"Well Hermione's my best friend. And since Hannah's my sister I can count her as my best friend as well," Harry said.

"Oh god they're arguing over us," Hermione said.

"Well if you get Hannah, I get Hermione," Ron said.

"No I want Hermione," Harry said.

"Then I get Hannah," Ron said.

"Would stop acting like we're your property in your divorce case?" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione would you please tell Ronald that-."

"Owls are beautiful creatures," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Owls are marvels of nature. But if could just get in a few words, boys, I would like to say that I am not a bird," Hermione said.

Even I was lost.

"I am not an owl. I am not your go between. I'm sick and tired of this fighting," Hermione said. "Come on, Hannah."

"But I'm-."

Hermione glared at me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

I got up from the table and walked upstairs to the library with Hermione.

"Can you believe how they're acting?" Hermione asked.

"I don't even know what to so with them anymore," I said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she pointed at the door. I looked over. Draco had walked in.

"As much as I dislike him and as much as I dislike you hanging out with him, I think that you should go talk to him," Hermione said. I looked over at Draco who had sat down at the end of the table. "You were pretty wrong to do that to him. You might as well have kicked him in the balls."

I got out my seat. I walked down the table to Draco and sat next to him. He looked up at me from his book and then looked back to it.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked.

"However did you know?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry. I was really insensitive about you. . . Liking me and all and - ."

"I don't-."

"Draco, you do like me, otherwise you wouldn't be angry and I knew you liked me. . . I can't pretend that you don't and I can't go about flaunting Seamus in front of you," I said. "So, I'm sorry for not thinking. . ."

"I forgive you. You won't leave me alone until I do," Draco said.

I smiled.

"Just one more thing. . . Why Seamus?" Draco asked.

"Because. . . He's good to me and he always has been. And that's not to say you're not good to me because you are. Since you've stopped harassing you've honestly been the only reliable friend I had. But that's just it. You're my friend," I said. Draco nodded. I gave him a hug. "You are still my friend?" Draco laughed and hugged me back.

"Of course," he said. I looked down at Hermione and she smiled. I looked across the library and saw Victor. There was a book in front of him but he wasn't looking at it. He seemed to be looking at Hermione.

"Draco, is it me or is Krum looking at my friend?" I asked him.

Draco looked over at Viktor and then at Hermione.

"He is," Draco said.

"So a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player has a thing for timid, British bookworms," I said.

Hermione looked up at me again and smiled and then turned back to her book. This was turning out to be the freakiest, most awkward school year ever.


	15. I Wanna Come First!

"Nope," I said to Harry in his room that night.

"But Ron is obviously overreacting to this whole situation," he said

"But you're both acting like idiots. I'm not on either of your sides," I said.

"You wanna see jealous? Look at Malfoy the next time I give Seamus or a hug. That is jealousy," I said.

"Hannah, gimme a break. I'm not gonna really look at you if you give Seamus a hug. I might have the urge to strangle him," Harry said looking over to Seamus' bed. I rolled my eyes. "It would be so easy just to smother him while he's asleep. . ."

"Lovely thought, Harry," I said.

"So, after the game tonight, I'm going out to see, Hagrid," he said.

"What for?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "Knowing Hagrid it could be anything."

There was a knock on the door and then in leaned Parvati.

"You guys are still playing truth or dare right?" she asked. "We're about to get started. Come on."

Harry and I followed Parvati downstairs to the common room.

We all sat downstairs on the floor. Harry and me, my roommates, his roommates, and Ginny.

"If you fail to answer a question or follow through on a dare you have to confess your undying love for Malfoy if you're a boy and Parkinson if you're a girl," Dean said.

"Isn't that kind of backwards?" Emily asked.

"No. That's exactly right," Ron said.

"We get to pick next time," I said.

"Now Neville you go first," Seamus said.

"Uh... Ginny, truth or dare?" he asked. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Dare and don't hold back. Give me all that you've got," Ginny said. "I will do anything." Ginny, who was sitting next to me, gave me a high five.

"Alright. . . I uh. . . I dare you to kiss Hannah," Neville said.

"Hey! I veto this dare," Ron said.

"Me too! Have my sister kiss another girl?" Harry said. Me and Ginny exchanged glances.

_*So they want us to side with them because they're against each other but they're joining together to stop a dare? I'm gonna go through with this because they're being such assholes! BWAH HA HA HA!*  
_  
Ginny leaned over and kissed me and surprisingly, it was pretty good.

Ginny pulled away from me and everyone was dead silent.

Dean started clapping.

"Alright! That was awesome. You should totally do that again. Oh! Except Hannah should kiss Hermione and Ginny should kiss Parvati," Dean said.

"Dean, you make anymore suggestions about my sister like that and you won't wake up when you go to sleep," Harry said. Dean shrank back a little.

"Let the record show that Ginny Weasley will do anything," Parvati said.

"You okay Hannah?" Ginny asked.

"I'm cool. I actually feel a lot better than I have all day," I said.

"Let the record show that Hannah is not allowed to kiss anymore girls during truth or dare," Hermione said.

"I second that motion," Harry said.

_*Let me mind rape them one more time*_

I reached in my mouth and pulled out my altoid.

"This isn't mine," I said.

"Oh! That's where it went!" Ginny said. She took the altoid and put it in her mouth.

"This is the most awesome game of truth or dare that I've ever played. And it's only the first round," Parvati said. "We owe that to you Neville."

"I'm honored," he said. We all laughed.

"Lemme go next," Parvati said. "Hermione. Truth or dare."

"Uh. . . Dare," she said. Parvati whispered the dare in her ear.

"NO! NO! NO!" Hermione said. Parvati shrugged.

"Okay. I just hope Pansy Parkinson loves you back. Rejection is hard to take when you love someone," Parvati said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I hate you. . . I'll do it," Hermione said. "Who's next?"

"What about your dare?" Seamus asked.

"She can't complete it until the time I stated. Don't worry. She'll so it. I'll make sure of it," Parvati said.

"Okay... I'll go next," Dean said. "How about Hannah. Truth or dare?"

"Uh. . . Truth," I said. "I don't trust you with dares."

"I understand. . . Uh. . . Who've you ever had a crush on that you've never admitted to liking?" Dean asked.

Everyone seemed to turn and look at me.

"Well. . . Uh. . ." I thought for a second. "Fred."

"Fred? My brother Fred?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"Me too," Parvati said.

"No way! Me too," Hermione said.

"It was like last year," I said. "He was just really cute. But now I can only look at him as a brother or something."

"It was something about him in third year," Parvati said.

"He was just so. . ." Hermione sighed.

"Okay this is making me sick can we move on?" Ginny asked. "Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said confidently.

Ginny laughed evilly.

"Hold on a second," Ginny said. She got up and ran upstairs. We all looked around at each other.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Parvati said filing her nails.

Ginny came down stairs with one of her school uniforms, eye liner, lip gloss and a pair of heels.

"Are those my shoes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind. Ron can't fit my shoe's," Ginny said.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"Oh, this is gonna be great," Harry said.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said angrily.

"Oh, I will. I'd rather just watch anyway," Harry said.

"Ron. . . I dare you to dress up like a girl and go sing. . . 'First' to Professor Snape."

"What? You want me to sing a Lindsay Lohan song to Snape?" Ron asked.

"I didn't stutter Ron," Ginny replied.

Harry started laughing. "Wow, this is gonna be great."

"I'm not doing it," Ron said.

"Of course you're not. You'd rather give Malfoy another reason to burn you," Harry said.

Ron groaned.

"Give me the skirt," Ron said. Ginny handed him the uniform and accessories. Ron walked upstairs to the dorm.

"Where did you think of that dare?" Seamus asked.

"Well actually Hannah thought of it for me," Ginny said.

"Whoa. I'm dating an evil genius," Seamus said.

"Is that really a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Seamus said. I looked over at Hermione and smiled. She shook her head.

"Honestly, people seem to lose all touch with reality when they start dating," Hermione said.

"Which means it will happen to you," Emily said.

"Whatever. I'm perfectly in touch with reality. I'm too in touch to lose my grip with it now," Hermione said.

"That's what Hannah said," Parvati replied.

"Hannah was never in touch with reality to begin with. That's a bad example," Harry replied.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. Obviously Ron. I could hear them struggling to walk in the pumps.

Ron came to the bottom of the stairs and glared at Ginny evilly.

"I hate you," he said. Ginny smiled.

"Let's go. He should still be in his office. You can wear your hooded cloak till you get there if you want," Ginny said. Ron groaned.

We reached Professor Snape's office. I could hear him straightening out the desk on the other side of the door. Ginny pushed Ron over and made him knock. The rest of us went and watched from the room across the hall.

Snape opened his door and his eyes widened at the sight of Ron.

"Weasley?" he asked.

Ron open his mouth and began to sing:

_IS THAT SOMEONE YOU USED TO DATE?  
WHY SHE HANGING AROUND HERE, WHAT'S HER STORY?  
DOESN'T SHE KNOW, THAT IT'S TOO LATE  
THAT THE PARTY IS OVER_ _AND THE CARIS FOR ME?_

WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER WHAT'S BEEN GOIN ON  
CAUSE SHE SEEMS TO BE DREAMIN INSTEAD OF JUSTLEAVIN  
AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO FILL HER IN  
THEN JUST STEP ASIDE AND LET ME LAY IT ON THE LINE  
_CAUSE YOU'RE MINE_

AND TONIGHT YOU DON'T REVOLVE AROUND HER  
YOU'RE MINE AND _THIS TIME  
I'M GONNA SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER._

DON'T WANNA BE LIKE  
EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THE WORLD  
LIKE EVERY OTHER ONEWHO WANTS YOU  
CAUSE WHEN I SEE YOU SOMETHIN INSIDE ME BURNS ANDTHEN I REALIZE  
I WANNA COME FIRST!  
  
Before Ron could begin the second verse Snape grabbed him by Ginny's sweater.

"You will stop singing, go up to your dormitory, change into some decent clothes and you will never speak of this night again do you understand?" Snape said. Ron nodded. Snape walked into his classroom and slammed the door behind him. We all came out of the room across the hall and started laughing at Ron.

I walked him down the corridor and back up to Gryffindor Tower to continue our game of truth or dare.

After Ron changed clothes it was Seamus' turn.

"Emily, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said without hesitation.

"Okay who do you have a crush on?" Seamus asked.

"Um. . ." she began. Her curly blonde hair hung over her obviously red face. "I like. . . Fred."

"Dude I can totally hook you two up," I said.

"No. . ." Emily said. "Not you."

I frowned at her. "Fine."

"Alright, whose turn is it now?" Seamus said.

"I'll go! I'll go! Harry Truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'll go with. . . Dare," Harry said.

"Alright. I dare you too. . . Streak through the girls' dorm singing 'I'm Too sexy' and dancing," I said.

"I don't want to see Harry Potter naked," Neville says.

"Fuck you, Neville. I do," Parvati said.

"I second that," Hermione said.

"Harry go strip," Emily said.

"But Harry'll get detention for a year if he does that," Ginny said.

"Fine. Then don't streak. Just put on a strip show, but you have to sing and you have to dance," I said. Harry groaned and ran upstairs. We all followed. Harry stood in the middles of the girls' dorm. I walked over to my room.

"I refuse to watch my brother dance around in his underwear but I trust Hermione and Parvati will let this dare go through," I said. I walked into my room and closed the door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened as the girls went knocking on the door of every girl in the dorm. When you heard Harry beginning to sing there was dead silence. The boys started yelling and complaining so Harry obviously started taking his clothes off. I began to laugh as I heard some of the girls start cheering.

After a few minutes I heard doors closing and then my door opened. Harry stood on the other side glaring at me.

"I see you're fully clothed again," I joked.

"I hate you," he said. "Do you know how much damage control I'm gonna have to do?" I smiled.

"That was so awesome," Emily said.

"We should dare him to do that every time," Ginny said.

"Well let's go down stairs, it's my turn," Ron said. Parvati looked over at Hermione who rolled her eyes. We all went downstairs and reformed our circle.

"Alright Ron go for it," Neville said.

"Umm Parvati-."

Hermione moaned.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Alright," Ron began "Truth or -?"

Hermione moaned again. Something was up.

Ron ignored her again and tried to ask Parvati a question but each time Hermione would moan. Each moan was more intense than the last till finally truth or dare turned into a scene from _When Harry Met Sally_.

"God damn it Hermione!" Ginny said frustrated. "Get a dildo or something. Just shut up."

I began to laugh along with Parvati.

"Alright Hermione. That's enough. Let him talk," Parvati said.

"The dare. That was the dare wasn't it?" Neville asked. Parvati and Hermione nodded.

"That was awesome. I really believed that you were turned on by the sound of Ron's voice," Ginny said.

"I think we've had enough truth or dare for one night. I have to go see Hagrid now. I'll see you guys later," Harry said.

"Remember, next game night is the weekend before Halloween," Seamus said.

We all got up and went to our rooms and Harry left the tower with his cloak.

Truth or Dare was very exciting. I supposed that the next time we played I wouldn't go so harshly on Harry and Ron that is, unless they were still pissed at each other.


	16. We're Going to Hogsmeade

Things were still awkward because of truth or dare night even two weeks after it had taken place. Ron and Harry wouldn't let Ginny and I sit next to each other, Ron had also burned all his Lindsay Lohan posters. Harry didn't socialize with the Gryffindor girls much anymore. And last but not least, Hermione refused to watch "When Harry met Sally" ever again. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Emily and I were the only ones who came out of the common room unscarred.

Potions class had been awkward as well, but only my collective group of friends knew why. Snape gave all the papers that needed to go to Ron to someone else to give to him, he never made direct eye contact with him and he hadn't picked on him since. Apparently Professor Snape was homophobic.

But that was all behind me because today I was going to Hogsmeade. At first, I was excited about the trip because I was finally getting to go on a real date with Seamus, but Dumbledore wasn't going to let me have it my way.

Because I was everyone's favorite, I was going with Fleur and Viktor to show our guest champions around Hogsmeade. So, I told Seamus we'd meet at Zonko's before I started giving them the grand tour.

I was in Dumbledore's office waiting on Fleur and Viktor. I was sitting in the swivel chair moving from side to side in it. Dumbledore sat across from me at his desk doing some paper work.

As bored as I was I decided to see how long it would take Dumbledore to reach is boiling point. I'd never seen him actually reach his boiling point, but after 13 years, I felt like I was starting to wear him down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my tic-tac box and began to shake them like maraca's. Dumbledore looked up at me dancing in the chair with the tic-tac's. He then looked back down at his paperwork.

"I prefer altoids," he said. I stopped shaking the tic-tac's and thought for a moment.

_*Could he know about... truth or dare night?*_

"Excuse me?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly.

"Altoids. They're better than tic-tac's," he said again. Again I paused at this comment.

_*No... It's just my imagination*_

The door opened and Fleur and Viktor came in. Dumbledore stood up out his chair and motioned them over.

"You've finally arrived. Hannah, as I have told you previously will be showing you around Hogsmeade which is a small village outside of Hogwarts. It's like a smaller version of Diagon Alley if you'd like to see it that way," Dumbledore said.

I got out my chair and the three of us walked out of Dumbledore's office.

I walked silently outside and we began our walk to Hogsmeade.

Fleur let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked.

"Did you want to come here?" she asked. Viktor shrugged. Fleur rolled her eyes and then said something in French which I was pretty sure was a swear word.

"Thought that was you I saw," someone said. We all looked over to see who was talking to me. It was Draco.

"Hey Draco," I said as he walked up to me.

"And vou are?" Fleur asked snootily.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied boldly.

"Oh. . . I see. . . Another spoiled Breetish boy," she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you doing hanging out with two champions?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to show them around Hogsmeade," I replied as Viktor started up a conversation with Fleur.

"I thought you were going to be hanging out with Seamus. I barely see you without your faces connected anymore," Draco said. I gave him a vicious glare. "I'm just being honest." I rolled my eyes.

"Why aren't you with Parkinson?" I asked.

"She was stalking me so I drugged her breakfast. She's probably still asleep in the great hall with her face in a plate of food," Draco laughed. I was about to say that it was cruel to do that, even to Pansy but then I realized:

1. It wasn't too cruel for Pansy  
2. I'd drugged her before as well  
3. I've done worse things to nicer people.

"Ewe! What is zat?" FLeur screeched pointing ahead. Viktor hung his head in pity. I looked up and saw that we had arrived in Hogsmeade. "Is zat where we are going?"

"Um. . . Yes," I replied. Fleur's face became pale and disgusted.

"I expected it to be. . . cleaner," Fleur said slowly.

I leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "I'm taking her to the shrieking shack."

Draco chuckled.

When we reached the village, Fleur stood close to Viktor trying to avoid touching anything and anyone. The first place we went was to Zonko's to get Seamus.

"This is Zonko's joke shop. It's cool and it has cool stuff but it's nothing compared to what the Weasley twins make," I said.

"Hannah I'm flattered." I heard the familiar voice of the twins who had apparently been standing behind me.

"You guys totally kick Zonko's ass," I said encouragingly. "Have you seen Seamus around here?"

"Is that why we're here?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Are those Bertie Botts?" Viktor interrupted.

"Probably," Draco said. Viktor walked over to the shelf of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and picked up about five bags. He looked over and saw a rack of blood lollipops. His eyes lit up and he picked up a few of them. After that he was lost in a sea of Hogwarts students splurging on candy.

"That's the normal diet of a seeker, you know?" Draco asked.

"I know. I've seen Harry eat candy before. . . It's not nearly as bad as Ron." I shuttered. "But back to the task at hand, you seen Seamus you guys? He said he'd meet me here."

Fred looked over at George and then over at me.

"Well, love, he WAS here," George said.

"But then he left with Emily," Fred said, with a frown.

"He's cheating on you with your friend and roommate. That's pretty damn cocky," Draco said.

"He is not," I protested. Draco rolled his eyes. "He's not. We've only been going out for like three weeks. He wouldn't pull anything like that."

"Clearly you know nothing about zhe male species," Fleur said.

"And you do?" I asked. Fleur raised and eyebrow at me. "Okay maybe you do considering from that interview you said you were half veela and guys throw themselves at you, but what makes you say that I know nothing?"

"Because he is cheating on you, just not with zat Amy," Fleur said.

"Emily," I corrected. Fleur rolled her eyes.

Viktor walked over to me with the leg of a chocolate frog hanging out of his mouth and a bag of candy in his hand.

"You seem happy Krum," Malfoy said. Viktor smiled and slurped the leg into his mouth. He handed you the card he'd gotten out of it. It was Harry.

"Dude? They put my brother on a card?" I asked.

"You're on zem too. My sister has about five of zem," Fleur said.

"Hmm. . . I don't think I've ever seen any royalties from this stuff," I said. We walked out of Zonko's and across the street.

"I'm parched," Fleur said. It was really hot outside, even for September. There were no clouds and the sun shone full force. I could feel my skin burning.

"Let's go there," Viktor pointed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Dude that's like the biggest Gryffindor and Slytherin hangout ever," I said.

"I'm surprised there haven't been any riots," Draco said. I walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table.

Madame Rosemertta came and took our orders.

"Hey Hannah, Draco. I see you're here with two of the champions," she said. "Well what would you like?"

I looked at Fleur and Viktor who didn't know what to order.

"Just get us four butterbeers," Draco said. Rosemertta turned and walked away.

I heard the door open and out of curiosity I looked. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk in. Draco groaned as they walked over to our table.

"Hey guys. . . Draco," Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione did the same.

"I don't get it. Gryffindors don't like Slytherin's and vice-versa and yet, vou two get along perfectly," Fleur said.

"We're the odd one's out," I said.

Rosemertta came over and sat our drinks down on the table.

"Oh hi you four," she said to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "You want the same?" They nodded. "I'll be right back." She walked away. Ron stared as she did.

"You disgust me Ron," Ginny said.

"Why?" he asked sounding appalled.

"If you going to stare, stare at someone who looks good," Ginny said.

"I am," Ron protested. Ginny shook her head.

Rosemertta came over and sat their drinks down on the table and walked away.

I picked up my drink and took a sip and the other sat down with us. The seating arrangements were really scattered. Ron wouldn't sit near Harry, Malfoy or Ginny. Harry refused to sit next to Ron and Draco. Ginny refused to sit next to Fleur and Draco, as did Hermione so everyone was crowded around me and Viktor.

_*I feel so loved*  
-Even though it's just because my friends don't like each other-  
-Hoe. I said I feel loved-_

When we finished our drinks, Fleur elected to go off on her own, as did Krum, insisting they'd find their way back on their own.

I thought hey just didn't want to hang out with a bunch of fourth years.

We sat in the pub for about an hour when Padma and Parvati burst in.

"Hannah! We need to talk right now," Padma said.

I walked over to Parvati and Padma and they pulled me outside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," they said together. "We saw Emily coming on to Seamus."

There were two things I couldn't believe about what they had just said:

1. They were doing the freaky twin thing where they talk in unison  
2. Emily was a man thieving heifer.

"But that's not all," Padma said.

"You see, the thing of it is that Seamus didn't look too concerned of what you might think about it," Parvati continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"They were snogging Hannah," the girls said together. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Hannah this is serious," the twins said again.

"Well maybe I'd be taking you more seriously if you'd stop doing the freaky twin thing," I said. "Are you sure it was Emily and Seamus?"

"Well we're definitely sure it was Seamus, for sure," Parvati said.

"But we just know the girl he was snogging was some little blonde thing," Padma said.

"And Fred and George last saw the two of them together," I said.

"Hannah, I'm sorry," Parvati said.

"Don't be," I said. "You know who's going to be sorry? Them."


	17. Cheater

"Hannah I don't mean to be an asshole but. . . I told you so," Draco said. "I told you today after he left with Emily that he was cheating on you."

Parvati and Padma gasped.

"You knew and you didn't do anything?" they said in unison.

"What did I say about the freaky twin thing?" I asked.

The four of us sat inside the Three Broomsticks.

"If he was supposed to meet you somewhere and he didn't because he left with another girl, he's probably cheating on you," Parvati said.

"I say you kick his ass," Padma said.

"And think, you have the whole house to back you up because none of us like Draco. . . Wait a second. . . I'm talking about the wrong boy aren't?" Parvati asked. Draco nodded.

"How about mind rape?" Padma suggested.

"Ooh. Scandalous," Parvati replied.

"So what are you gonna do, Hannah?" Parvati asked. "We can have Colin Creevey make incriminating photographs of him."

"You're obviously the smart twin Parvati," Padma said.

"I know," Parvati said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"This is why I don't talk to Gryffindors," Draco said. Parvati and Padma completely ignored him.

"Listen you guys, I personally don't think you should do anything," I said.

"What do you mean you're not gonna do anything? He's cheating on you!" Padma said.

"Of course _I'm_ going to do something. You three are going to go on with life as if nothing is wrong and you don't even know," I said.

"But Hannah, I have to be in on the sabotage. It's in my nature to bring down guys that think they're too good for one girl," Padma said.

"And I have to help destroy the lives of the not so innocent," Parvati said.

"Speaking of not innocent, look who just walked in," Draco said. We turned and looked over at the door. Pansy had entered to spread sunshine and cheer to our already wonderful day.

Pansy of course using her "Malfoy Sense" came right over to our table.

"Hi Draco! Hello Patil twins. Hannah, I heard you joined the circus," Pansy said.

"Yeah! It debuts after you star in the one woman hooker parade," I retorted.

Pansy crossed her arms and looked over at Draco.

"Draco she's being mean to me," she complained.

". . . So?" Draco asked. Pansy bit her bottom lip.

"Well I better head back to the school before they steal the chairs in front of the fire place," I said standing up. Parvati and Padma stand up with me.

"We'll come with you," Parvati said. I shrugged. We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and began to walk back to the school.

It was silent until I heard some girl screaming and yelling about Rita Skeeter. I couldn't see who it was up in front of me that was yelling but it wasn't very happy.

"I'm glad I don't know whoever that is," Parvati said.

As we walked forward more we saw them come into focus and it was Hermione and Harry. Hermione was yelling and Harry was trying to calm her down.

The three of us ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hermione handed me the Daily Prophet and looked at the front cover.

There was a picture of Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor.

"Nice picture Harry," Padma said.

"I do look good in this picture," Harry replied.

"Yes those robes help an awful out as well. Do you work out?" Parvati asked.

"Well, you know I play Quidditch-."

"Look at the article," Hermione said lividly.

I looked over it. What I found was shocking and would of course piss Hermione off.

"You're dating Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" Parvati asked.

"I'm not! Why else would I be upset?" Hermione asked.

"Calm down Herms. I'm sure we can sort all of this out. Rita Skeeter can't be that unreasonable," I said.

"She had better not be," Hermione said. "You should get her to pull all the lies she put in that article it's-"

"Scandalous," Parvati and Padma said.

"It's turning the Prophet into a tabloid," Harry said. "She said I was 12. How does she figure 12? If we're twins and she said you were 14 how am I. . . 12?"

"Apparently Rita Skeeter isn't all that brigt," Parvati said. "You'd both obviously be 12 if you were twins."

Harry and I exchanged glances.

"Yeah... That's right Parvati," I said.

We walked back to school and Hermione swore under her breath about how pissed she was at Rita Skeeter so we unanimously decided to make it our number one priority when we returned to school to get Rita Skeeter to stop spreading lies through the wizarding world.

We found Rita waiting outside the exit of the school where we were coming in from Hogsmeade.

The five of us ran up to her.

"Hello Harry, Hannah and Hermione. Who are your friends?" Rita asked.

"I'm Parvati Patil."

"I'm Padma Patil."

"We're twins." Rita smiled unsurely at them.

"Yes... Would you like something?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said hiding her anger. She handed her the newspaper. "I would like you to take back those things you said about Harry and I being together."

"Why? You don't everyone to know you're together?" Rita asked.

"No! I mean, we're not together!" Hermione said angrily.

"Temper, temper," Rita said. "I'll see what I can do... If I get an interview with Hannah."

"Oh uh, I'm not much of a newspaper girl," I said trying not to have my reputation tarnished.

"Oh don't be silly. Everyone is fit for the news. Just think, you were all over the papers when you were a child," Rita said.

"That was different," I replied.

"Come to the library after dinner and I may think about revoking the Harry and Hermione issues. Do we have a deal?" Rita asked.

_*I don't trust reporters*  
-I know-  
*If we do this she might take out what she said about Harry and HErms, but she could be out to ruin us...*  
-Do we really have another choice?-  
*Not really*_

"Fine," I replied to Rita. "I'll be there." The five of us walked away from Rita.

"Thanks Hannah. You're a life saver. I owe you big time. What can I do to help you out?" Hermione asked.

_*Should I*  
-I should-_

"You can help me, Parvati and Padma get revenge on a certain boyfriend of mine..."

"What did Seamus do?" Harry asked.

"He's cheating on her with Emily we suspect," Parvati said.

"Emily? No way. She likes one of the twins, she one of our best friends," Hermione pointed out.

"Be that as it may we still need to figure out why he blew you off because that is unacceptable," Parvati said.

"Then let us go forth and strangle Seamus," Harry said.


	18. Blondie

A meeting with Rita Skeeter wasn't something I was looking forward to and on top of this my boy friend was lying to me and so was one of my best friends.

Emily had always been the nice one, the quiet one, the most loyal friend I had and now she does this? I was still skeptical. . .

Although I wouldn't be for long.

As I walked down the hallway to go to the Great Hall I passed the broom closet and heard shuffling inside. I stopped making sure I wasn't going crazy. I heard noise inside once again. I walked over to the door.

_*You know what could be on the other side of that door?*  
-A defenseless student bound and gagged-  
*Or you could be walking in on someone making out. You could severely scar yourself for life.*  
-But I could be helping someone-  
*Which chances are better?*_

Ignoring the arguing voices in I head I grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

The noise stopped.

_*MAKE OUT CLOSET! Turn back now!*  
-Shut up!-_

I pulled the door open to see Seamus inside. I leered at him.

"Want to explain why you're in here?" I asked.

"Uhm. . . Looking for tools to clean up a mess?" he said.

I scoffed. "You're so full of it! I can't believe I actually agreed to go out with you! I can't believe I actually liked you!"

Standing behind him, I saw a blonde haired girl facing the back wall, her head hanging down in shame.

"And Emily, I can't believe you'd stab me in the back like this. You were supposed to be my friend, my roommate," I said.

"Wait a second Hannah. I can explain," Seamus pleaded.

I knelt over on the ground and picked up their discarded wands.

"Don't bother. I hope you two enjoy your time together," I said.

I slammed the closet door and locked it; realizing I had Emily and Seamus' wand in my hand. They were trapped in there until someone let them out.

I ran into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I took a few deep breaths but didn't answer. I wasn't going to lose my composure.

"Hannah what happened?" Hermione asked. I still sat there silently.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again.

"Seamus," I said finally.

"So the Patil twins were telling the truth? Seamus really was. . . cheating on you?" Ron asked trying to be careful with his words. I nodded.

"I'll kill him," Harry said standing up. I pulled him back down into his seat.

"No. He can just sleep in the broom closet with his new girl friend," I said.

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"Emily of course. I knew I should never trust a blonde," I said.

"Well firstly, Emily's not blonde. She has brown hair and she started dying it blonde last year, remember, and secondly, how can Seamus be in there with Emily if she's over there flirting Fred?" Hermione asked. I turned and looked. She was as Hermione said talking to Fred.

I looked at the wands I had taken. One was definitely Seamus'. I looked at the other. It wasn't Emily's.

"This isn't Emily's wand. He's in there with some other blonde haired skank," I said.

"I know that wand! It's Fleur's. I saw it when they weighed our wands," Harry said. I thought back to what Fleur had said to me in Hogsmeade.

_"He's cheating on you. Just not with Amy."_

"She meant herself. That little French. . . I guess I have to let her out huh?" I asked.

The four of us got up from the table and walked to the broom closet. I unlocked the door.

"So how are you doing?" I opened the door. "Seamus and FLEUR?"

Seamus and Fleur stepped out.

"You oughta be more careful where you leave this," I said. "Now tell me. If you were with me in Hogsmeade the whole time how is it that the twins saw him with Emily?"

"She was with me for a time. She was looking for a shop there and I used her as an excuse to well. . . Bail on you so I could find Fleur later," Seamus said. I kicked Seamus in the shins. He reached down to massage the pain away. "Okay, so I totally deserved that. . . But. . . I'm sorry."

"You can take that apology and shove it up your ass," I said. I turned and started to walk away and then I remember. I took the wands and toss them to the ground and then walk away.

**IN THE LIBRARY...**

I was waiting on Rita Skeeter to interview me. I felt that it didn't matter what I said to her; I'd already had a crappy day.

I sat flipping through my charms book waiting and someone tapped my shoulder. It wasn't anyone I was familiar with. This hand much too large to belong to a close friend but much to small to be Hagrid's.

I turned around. There stood the only Bulgarian I was ever friends with, Viktor Krum.

"Hey Viktor," I said.

"I heard about your boy friend and Fleur," he said.

"Things spread like wildfire in Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Things spread like wildfire in any school," Viktor said.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along," someone said. There was a bright flash which temporarily blinded me. I looked up and saw Rita Skeeter. "I was looking for you to tell you that I changed my mind about the interview. I've found. . . something else to write about." Rita turned and walked away.

"So, you should know, she was there when everyone found out about all of this" Viktor said.

I hung my head and sighed. This was shaping up to be a really crappy schoolyear.


	19. Rita Skeet, Skeet All Over the Paper

I laid under my covers as Hermione read _Witch Weekly Magazine _to me.

"Front page headline is. . . 'Hannah: Heartbroken'," Hermione said.

I sank down further into covers. This could not possibly be happening.

"The beginning is, 'During dinner last night at Hogwarts, Hannah Potter came and left just as quickly. A short time after she left there was an uproar in the Great Hall when Fleur Delacour was seen walking into the hall with a student who is known to be dating Miss Potter, a one, Seamus Finnegan. Shortly after this, Hannah Potter was found in the library. She had obviously gotten over her recent break up with Finnegan because she was seen getting cozy with Viktor Krum of-'"

"Stop reading. I can't take anymore," I said.

"I'm sorry Hannah," Emily replied.

"Harry didn't even get destroyed this bad," I said coming out from underneath the covers.

The door to my room opened and in ran Harry.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I can't believe Skeeter printed that," Harry said.

"This was supposed to be a good weekend. In fact every weekend should be good. I should not have a weekend where I'm mortified in front not my dormmates, not my house, not my class, not the entire student body but every friggin wizard and witch in the wizarding world!" I screamed. "Kill me now."

"It's not that bad Hannah. This will blow over. . . eventually. You just know you've got all your friend behind you one hundred and fifty percent," Emily said.

"I think I'm just gonna go hang out with Proffessor Dumbledore so that someway we can get Rita Skeeter thrown out the school," I said.

"Good idea, but what about our fellow classmates?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. . . I forgot about them," I said.

"Well. . . If you're friends with Malfoy, and everyone but us fears and respects him therefore everyone should just leave you alone," Parvati said.

"If you put as much effort into you school work as you thinking of ways to make gossip not back fire you'd be smarter than me," Hermione said.

"I try," she replied.

"Well I'm gonna go get some more practice with the summoning charm so I don't get eaten by a dragon this Saturday," Harry said.

"You do that because your life is important to us," I said getting out of bed.

"Alright. See you guys later," Harry said and he left.

**IN THE GREAT HALL...**

I sat at the breakfast table with my girls and Ron of course. Everyone was slowly tucking away their copies of Witch Weekly, looking at me and whispering and constantly eyeing me to see what I was doing.

Suddenly there was abrupt whispering. I looked around to see that Seamus had entered the hall and he was walking over to me.

"This can't be good," Ron said.

"It'll be cool trust me on this one. We don't want anymore headlines," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement as Seamus reached me. He sat down next to me and Witch Weekly in front of me.

"I trust you've read the tabloids," he said.

"So I have," I replied.

"So you with Krum now?" he asked. I scoffed.

"I'm not and even if I was it wouldn't matter because we're not together anymore," I said.

"How do I know that's true?" Seamus said.

"How about the fact that you were the liar not me," I said. "That makes sense doesn't it Ron, Hermy?"

They both nodded unsurely.

"You do realize that everyone thinks you're an emotional wreck now?" Seamus asked.

"You do realize that everyone KNOWS you're an asshole now?" I shot back.

"Seamus you should just give up now because she has a come back for everything you say," Parvati said.

"Yeah plus we don't much like liars in Gryffindor so you should redeem yourself before you even decide to speak to us," Emily said.

"Go back to your little French-."

"Guys. . . I got this," I said. "Goodbye Seamus Finnegan."

**IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFCIE**

"I can't do that Hannah," Dumbledore said.

"But you read the papers. I have just been destroyed in front of the entire Wizarding world sir," I said.

"Hannah these are teenage issues you're dealing with. I can't kick Skeeter out because she's reporting-."

"Bold faced lies. Not only about me but about Fleur, Harry, Viktor and Cedric as well. Don't you see that if Skeeter continues doing this we'll all be mentally scarred for the rest of our lives," I said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm not asking you because it's a matter of my status around school. I'm asking you because it's a matter of our mental stability," I said. Dumbledore had a look on his face that meant he was about to say no. I made your eyes wide and glossy and pouted your lower lip. "Pwease?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "After the first the task if Skeeter hasn't pulled herself together by then I will in fact ask her to leave the school until then, you will have to be on your toes about her," Dumbledore said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You won't regret this. Now is there anyway you can do some damage control for us?" I asked.

"You're pushing it Hannah. Please get out of my office," Dumbledore said.

"Wow. So pushy Professor. You should lay of the coffee. It makes you irritable," I said.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. I skipped out his office and down the stairs to my friends who were anxiously awaiting to see if Skeeter was getting the boot.

"If she spreads anymore dirt about any of us she's getting the boot after Saturday," I said.

"That's fantastic Hannah! Now all that does is put an excruciating amount of pressure on me who still has to deal with her crap," Harry said. I went and gave Harry a hug.

"Life will keep on going. And you will kick Diggory's ass. You will kick Fleur's ass and you will kick hot, hot Viktor's ass," I said.

"I'd let him kick mine," Parvati said dreamily. I turned and looked over at her.

"Not everything you think should be said," Hermione said.

"You'd let him kick yours wouldn't you?" Parvati asked. Hermione's face turned red. "Wouldn't you?"

"That. . . That is not the point. I don't say it out loud," Hermione said.

"But you think all night long in your sleep," Emily said.

"Okay this conversation just became inappropriate for guys to listen to so I'm going to go. . . I don't know. Be away from you. I'll probably go hang out with the twins or something," Harry said.

"I think that's actually a good idea except I'm going to go hang out with Neville," Ron said.

Harry and Ron both walked separately down the hallway.

"Honestly! When will those two just stop being so stupid and just get over the fact that Harry's in the tournament and Ron's a jealous heifer?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as Harry beats that Dragon this Saturday," I replied.

"You even mildly worried about Harry's safety?" Emily asked.

"Well what if your twin brother was going up against untamed Dragons to get some sort thingamajigger that'll tell him what's he's going up against next?" I asked. "Would you be mildly worried?"

"No. . . I'd be pee my pants scared," Parvati replied hugging her sister.

"Exactly."


	20. Sugar Honey Iced Tea

Saturday: Tournament Day. The most looked forward to day of the entire month except for Halloween maybe.

I was in the stands with Ron waiting for Hermione to get back. She had gone up to the Champions tent to give Harry our final words of encouragement.

The twins were walking around the stands collecting bets on who would win. Hermione protested this but, like always, the twins ignored her complaining.

Neville and Dean came and sat next me. They were both shirtless and painted the colors of Gryffindor.

"Kind of obvious who you want to win huh?" I asked.

"Nothing personal against Diggory it's just that Harry's younger and his chances of dying are more likely," Neville said.

"And the fact that he's your friend never came into this equation?" asked Hermione who had just returned.

"Well of course it did. You'd only cover yourself in paint and walk around outside with no shirt on when it's 40 degrees outside for your friend," Dean said shivering.

"Take it like man Thomas," Neville said taking in a deep breath.

Dumbledore stepped out of the tent and onto the platform in front of him.

"For the first task each champion will have to face a dragon," Dumbledore announced. Everyone gasped. "They do not have to fight or slay the dragon. They merely have to retrieve the egg that it is guarding. The egg contains the clue to their next task. First we have our own Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said.

The crowd roared and I turned to Hermione.

"So they wouldn't just unleash untamed dragon against a bunch of teenagers without taking some safety precautions would they?" I asked worried.

"Of course they did! They're not stupid! They've chained them down. That way they can't get up and attack the students in the stands," she said. "As for the champions. . . They're on their own. Lucky for Harry he's been practicing his summoning charm. Hopefully, I mean he'll get his Firebolt and that'll save his skin."

I turned back to the task at hand and watched as Cedric dodged each and everything the dragon sent at him. He tumbled and rolled and jumped dodged and finally rolled under the dragon retrieving the egg. No magic at all.

Everyone cheered as they took the dragon off the field.

_*Show off!*_

**HARRY'S TASK**

Finally it was Harry's turn. There was more of a hush over the crowd as they pulled this dragon onto the field. It was the biggest, meanest, one. It nearly killed on of the trainers chaining it down. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hannah. . . you okay? You look. . . pale," Hermione said.

"You know what... I think I'm gonna go sit with Dumbledore. You can see better from there," I said.

"You're not allowed in the box," Ron asked.

"They'll let her in. You see Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle is over there. Besides, she's only going because she some how feels Dumbledore won't let Harry get hurt," Hermione said.

"Suit yourself, but he'll be okay. Trust me," Ron said.

"It's strange how when we first got here you said the dragon would tear him to shreds. Now you have faith in him?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail for Pete's sake. It's like the most violent dragon ever," Ron said.

". . .That doesn't make sense," I replied.

"And it doesn't have to," Ron answered. I let it go and walked across all the bleachers to the door to the box seats. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Professor Snape. He smirked.

"Frightened?" he asked.

"No. . . Scared," I said. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore's been expecting you," he said. I followed him in and up a flight of stairs to the box.

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric were standing at the front looking down at the field waiting for Harry to come out. I walked over to them.

"Bout time you showed up, Potter," Cedric said. I looked out as Dumbledore called for Harry to come out.

Slowly, Harry stepped out. He looked around. He couldn't see the Dragon from where he was standing but hut he saw the egg that he was supposed to get. Naturally he made a mad dash for it and naturally the dragon saw him and jumped down in front of him. I distinctly heard Harry yell "shit" as he dove out the way and hit behind a rock. The dragon followed him and blew fire at him. He got up and ran.

I looked out more intently as Harry ran. He hit the dragon with Expelliarmus curse which didn't really do anything, which Cedric criticized him for.

Then he ran across the field hid behind another rock, pointed his wand at the school and mumbled something. No doubt he'd just summoned his Firebolt.

As the dragon chased him around the field you started to freak out. Where was his fire bolt.

Then the worst thing that could happen when you were being chased by a giant, blood thirsty dragon: He tripped. There was a loud gasp from the crowd and I just about fainted. Just as the dragon let out a huge breath of fire Harry's broom showed up and swooped him away from the dragon. Everyone cheered. Fleur rolled her eyes and walked away. She'd lost.

Harry attempted to swoop down and grab the egg but the dragon wasn't that stupid. Having failed at his attempt Harry flew up high where the dragon chased him up till his chain no longer reached. Harry tried to out fly the dragon and try again but the dragon was just so much bigger.

"You know I thought using the broom was a brilliant plan but now looking at this. . . He doesn't seem very bright," Victor said.

"And you've room?" Fleur retorted. Victor rolled his eyes at sulking Fleur.

Harry almost fell off his broom but managed to regain balance and get back on the broom. Harry gave it one last go. He flew under the dragon and just before he was crushed he grabbed the egg and zoomed back up in the air.

It was over... Or so we thought...

There was a loud clashing metal sound and a roar. We all looked at the dragon. He'd broken his chain.

"Sugar honey iced tea," Dumbledore said running over to us and looking closer at Harry who was running away from the dragon.

Harry decided he wanted to get the dragon away from the students apparently because he started flying away from the stadium in the direction that we were in. He flew up over the box.

"Hold this!" he shouted throwing his egg to me as he did. The dragon was coming straight at us.

"Get down!" Dumbledore screamed. We all ducked down as the dragon flew head first into the box. I closed my eyes tightly as it flew over us. I felt small pieces of wood fall onto me. When the loud crashing sound was over I opened my eyes and looked around. Victor was covering me and Cedric was covering Fleur.

I got to my feet and thanked Victor. I ran to the back of the box where I could see Harry.

He was flying over by Dumbledore's tower. The dragon was still on his tail.

"Why eez he flying over zere?" Fleur asked.

"Well look at what happened to the Fleur. Imagine what that dragon could do to the rest of stands that don't have hoods," Victor said.

"He's thinking for others instead of for thinking for himself," Cedric said.

I watched as Harry battle the dragon on top of the school. Then he fell off his broom and it got stuck on the window ledge and Harry was hanging on the gutter of the school.

"That's not good," I said.

The Dragon was right in front of Harry and I couldn't imagine what he must've been going through right there.

Suddenly his broom came flying toward him and he grabbed onto it. I felt a rush of relief come over me. Until. . .

Harry flew over the bridge to the owlry. The Dragon tripped over the bridge, grabbing the of Harry's broom and knocking them both down the cliff. There was a loud roar from the dragon and then silence.

For a moment no one spoke and we barely breathed. After a few minutes everyone had started to assume the worst.

But then, we heard his broom zooming ever closer and then we saw him in view. Everyone erupted into applause and Harry landed in the booth with me, scowling.

"Yes. . . Of course I cheated. I totally put my name in the goblet of fire. I totally wanted to get knocked down a cliff by a dragon and nearly eaten!" Harry yelled, sarcastically.

"Are you alright though?" I asked.

Harry gave a thumbs up. "Give me a shot of morphine and I think I'll be okay."

I hugged him. "I was so worried."

"I think you'd be used to the near death experiences by now," Harry said.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I like them," I said releasing him.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now, where can I get some medical attention?" Harry asked. "I'm sure I've broken something, because it's just not October if I haven't fractured something."


	21. Just Dance

It was the most wonderful time of the year around Hogwarts. Everyone was happy and peppy and cheerful. Christmas was just around the corner and something was stirring amongst the teachers around the school. Of course not everything was good:

Harry still hasn't figured out his next task because his egg still shrieked like a banshee.

We still had to take Care of Magical Creatures even though it was only 14 degrees outside.

And the worst of them all, Gryffindor upperclassmen had been losing house points left and right and not from Snape who usually indulges himself in that. It had been from our own head of house, Proffessor McGonagall. I couldn't actually pin all the blame on her though. It was as if Gryffindor had temporarily lost their minds and been acting out of control.

It was this sudden burst of misplaced energy in my house that McGonagall had called all the upperclassmen into the Great Hall this afternoon, at least that was my guess.

We were all in the Great Hall, separated on both sides by guys and girls.

"Why do you think she wants us in here?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Because Slytherin looks like a bunch angels compared to us," I suggested.

"So, did you hear about Seamus and Fleur breaking up?" Parvati asked.

"Every teen in the Wizarding World heard about that," I said.

"Do you think he'll try and get back together with you?" Emily asked.

"He can try and he can fail. Seamus Finnegan is not my problem anymore," I said.

"So you don't like him at all then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course she doesn't," Emily said. "She spends all of her time with -."

Parvati cupped a hand over Emily's mouth.

"Who?" I asked.

"No one. She's crazy," Parvati said.

Well at least they were speculating my next boyfriend without irritating me. I didn't care.

Mr. Filch rolled into the Great Hall with a giant record player and McGonagall followed him.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out," Parvati said.

"Alright students I know you're all probably wondering why I have called you in here today," she said. "Though it should be to discipline for your recent out burst of bad behavior it is not."

There was sigh of relief over all the students. Filch chuckled at this.

"It is a tradition that on the Eve of Christmas that the hosting school hold a Yule Ball. The reason I have gathered you all here is because the Yule Ball is in fact. . . A dance."

There was up roar. All the girls freaked out like "Oh my gosh! Who are you taking?" All the boys were like "this has got to be the dumbest school tradition yet."

"Now this dance may not seem like a big deal to you but there is a ceremonial dance where all the students will have to do a traditional ballroom dance. And much like their bravery and their intellect, Gryffindor is known for their dancing as well."

"Apparently we're known for everything," Hermione said.

"Thank you for volunteering Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Come here." Hermione got out of her seat and walked over to McGonagall.

"Every Gryffindor has talent as a dancer. Every boy is a fierce lion and every girl a delicate swan."

There came chuckles from the boys.

"Two volunteers. How very nice of you Mister Ron Weasley," McGonagall said. Ron rolled his eyes and got out his seat as well. He walked over to McGonagall as well.

Filch turned on the record player as McGonagall made Hermione and Ron faced each other.

"Mister Weasley place your hand on Hermione's waist," she said.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Her waist Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

After McGonagall got them situated she started showing them how to dance.

"Awe," me and the girls let out. Then everyone laughed.

"They look so cute together," Padma said.

"I know man. It's so beautiful when friends get together," Emily said. We four laughed again.

Pretty soon McGonagall had us all dancing with someone. Padma was dancing with Neville who seemed to be dancing better than anyone else. Parvati was dancing with Dean who's feet she kept stepping on. Emily was dancing with Seamus. I was dancing with my brother who was probably the worst dancer in the room.

"Dude, how do you play as a seeker in Quidditch and have horrible hand eye coordination?" I asked as he stepped on my foot.

"I wear glasses," he said.

"So did Dad but he got an award for playing Quidditch," I said.

"What's that have to do with me?" he asked.

"I bet he could dance," I said.

"I bet he couldn't," he said stepping on my foot. "And that was on purpose."

"Jerk," I said. McGonagall came over to us and stopped us from dancing.

"Emily could you switch with Hannah," she said.

Harry and exchanged glances. Emily was dancing with Seamus.

"We're doing fine Professor," Harry said.

"Hannah is doing fine and so is Mister Finnegan. You and Emily both need to work your way up the ladder to being able to not kill someone when you're dancing," she said.

I crossed over to Seamus.

"Hello Hannah," he said. I flashed him a smiled and took his hand.

The two of us started to dance in silence, not looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So am I," I said.

"Seriously Hannah. It was really stupid what I did to you. Especially since Fleur was just-."

"Using you because Roger Davies was a good buddy of yours? Yeah. It was really stupid Seamus," I said.

"I still like you," he confessed. "And I don't want you to hate me Hannah."

"I don't hate you Seamus," I said. "It'd be nice if we could be friends the way we were before all of this."

"But it can't be that way anymore," Seamus said. "You used to always talk to me, now you only talk to him. . ."

"Talk to who? Ron? He's my best friend," I said.

"No. Not Ron. Malfoy. You've replaced me with him," Seamus said.

"I didn't replace you. Draco's just my friend," I said. Padma bumped into me.

"Sorry. Neville's great but I suck at dancing apparently," Padma said. Padma leaned over and whispered to me. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Just because I'm hanging out with someone doesn't mean I'm replacing you with them," I said.

"You used to talk to me like that," Seamus said.

"That was before you became a lying, cheating, asshole," I said. "We can be friends. We'll just never be as close as we used to be."

"Thank you students. You all. . . almost looked wonderful," McGonagall said loosely. "Especially you Neville and Padma. That was excellent. You're both naturals. . . Harry and Emily. . . Seek help from them. You are all dismissed."

Everyone began to pile out of the Great Hall into the main hallway and go up stairs. Hermione and Ron walked over to Seamus and me and pulled me away.

"Can you believe the nerve of McGonagall, pairing us up like that?" Ron asked.

"I know. It's absurd to pair up the two students who weren't listening together," I replied sarcastically.

"She's right Ronald. We're at fault. Besides, look who Hannah was paired up with after Harry almost stomped her to death," Hermione said.

"I wasn't that bad," Harry coming up behind us.

"No. . . You were," I said.

"Well Hannah, who are you going to the Yule ball with?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" I replied.

"I don't know either," Hermione said. "Harry, Ron, who do you want to take?"

"Cho," Harry said.

"Fleur," Ron said.

"You two want to take those two? Are you serious?" I asked.

"And you're really going to try to ask out Fleur after what she did to Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Well. . . yeah," Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well, Hannah, you have a lot of guy friends so you should have no problem getting a date," Hermione said.

"And Hermione, you'll have no trouble either," the Patil twins and Emily said. They all crowded around Harry.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh. . . Duck down. The lions are on the hunt," Parvati said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, Ron, Hannah, get in front of Harry," Padma said. We did as they instructed. "Harry, duck down." Harry rolled his eyes and ducked as a swarm of girls looking for him to ask him out showed up. Emily directed them away and they ran off.

Harry stood back up.

"Oh. . . Thanks," he said.

"You had to be so damn popular," Emily said. "Now we have to be your secret service like the Muggle's U.S. President."

"Well thanks a lot you guys," Harry said. "We'll just head up-."

"To your dorm? Bad idea. They'll be waiting for you there. You'd better hide out in the bathroom or something. Hogwarts isn't safe for you right now," Parvati said.

"Wow. I'm having flashbacks of when they were trying to keep Sirius Black from killing me last year," Harry said.

"But now an even more vicious creature is hunting you. . . Chicks," Ron said. "They're cunning and quick so you have to watch out."

"Ron. . . You're girl illiterate," Emily said.

"Girl illiterate?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He does not know anything about girls," Emily said.

"Alright," Hermione said.

A week later, not much had changed. Everyone was still searching around for dates and we sat in the Great Hall taking exams.

"Really, it's impossible to talk to her with all her friends around. I haven't got to ask her out yet," Harry said. "I almost did but I think I threw up in my mouth a little."

"Ewe," Hermione said.

"You like her so much she makes you sick," I said.

"At this rate we'll be the only one's besides Neville who don't have a date," Ron said.

"Neville has a date," Emily who was sitting next to me said.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

I leaned up and looked down the table to Neville. I called down to him softly. He looked up at me.

"Who are you taking?" I asked.

"Ginny," he said.

"Wow Ron. Ginny wasn't even invited and she got a date before you," I said.

"For the sake of your test Potter, you'd better be finished," Snape said. I sat down and turned around to him.

"It's potions test. Of course I am," I said. I handed him my notebook and he walked away.

A piece of paper flew down the table and hit Ron in the head. We looked down the table at the Weasley twins. George motioned for him to open the paper.

_You'd better hurry up before all the good ones are taken..._

Ron threw the paper back.

"And who are you going with?" he asked. George took the paper and threw it at Angelina. She looked up at him annoyed. He pointed to her, himself and then danced in his seat. Angelina smiled and then gave him a thumbs up. He looked over at Ron. "What about Fred?"

"Hannah, get Emily," he said. I tapped Emily and point down to Fred. She saw him and smiled. Fred winked at her and she blew him a kiss. Fred caught the kiss in the air, held it to his heart and then put it his pocket. I rolled my eyes.

"Well good for you Emily," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey, you be nice to your sister," Hermione joked.

"Well Hermione, it's one thing for a bloke to go alone, but if you go alone you'll look like a loser," Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"Well actually, someone's already asked me," she said angrily. She got out her seat and took her notebook to Snape. She marched back and grabbed me

"I guess I'm leaving now," I said.

"And F.Y.I Ron, I said yes," Hermione said. She dragged you out the Great Hall and up to the library.

"Can you believe his nerve? To insinuate that I didn't have a date," she ranted.

"Well he's your best friend, like me, and you usually tell us this stuff, but since you didn't, he said it and like we said before, Ron is girl illiterate," I said. "So who are you going with?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione said.

"What's a surprise?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Victor towering over Hermione.

"Viktor. Hello," she said.

"I'd stay and chat but I have to go meet Karkaroff so I'll see you later," he said. He leaned down and kissed Hermione. "And I'll see you after dinner." Hermione smiled and Viktor walked away.

"Surprise," she said.

"No. . . Freaking way. When did this happen?" I asked.

"The day McGonagall told us about the ball. He just asked me," she said.

"I'm so happy for you," I said.

She smiled. "So, who will you be going with then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure that I even want to go."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"It's just a dance. We'll have plenty of them," I said.

Hermione frowned at me. "If you really feel that way. . ."


	22. Freaking Ask Me To the Yule Ball

It was a week before the Yule Ball and I was sitting the library alone, looking over some last minute notes before the transfiguration test I had tomorrow.

"This seat taken?" someone asked. I looked up to see my buddy Draco.

"Not until you sit in it," I said. He sat down and smiled at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. . . I just wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Yule Ball is in a week," he said.

"So it is," I said.

". . . Are you going?" he asked.

". . . I don't think so," I said.

"Oh. . ." Draco said. Apparently he hadn't expected that answer.

"Are you?" I asked. He nodded. "With whom?"

"Pansy, I guess," he said.

"Why Pansy?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The girl I wanted to go with isn't. . . Well she's not going with me at least."

"Well she's an idiot," I said. "Any girl would be lucky to go with you."

"Why aren't you going?" he asked.

"I'm not really into the whole thing," I said. "Especially finding a date. It's just too much work. It's stupid."

"What if someone asked you?" Draco asked.

"Half the guys in the school have asked me and I wouldn't go with any of them," I said.

"Well what if someone you actually liked asked you?" he asked.

". . . The guy I like is going with someone else," I said.

"So. . . So you do like someone else," he said.

"Not Seamus," I said. "Definitely not Seamus. But yeah I do, and they're not asking me since they're taking someone else, so I'm not going."

Draco sighed. "If you really feel that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm going to the Yule Ball. I won't see you there."

Draco got up and walked away. I sighed as he walked away.

The guy I liked was going with someone else, and Pansy Parkinson of all people.

Seamus had been right about Draco. I did like him. I didn't like him so much that it drove me crazy, but I liked him just enough or to make me insanely jealous that he liked some other girl, and that whoever she was, she was stupid enough to turn him down.

It was completely unacceptable for me to go out with Draco. I was Hannah Potter. My brother was his mortal enemy and rival. I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. I t would never work.

----------------------

I walked into the common room to find everyone gathered around Ron. I walked over to see what this was about.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. He just sat there and stared into space. "Please say something." Ron was silent.

"What happened Mate?" George asked.

"He asked out Fleur Delacour," Hermione said. Everyone oohed, feeling Ron's pain.

"When we said get someone before all the good ones were gone we didn't mean Fleur," Fred said.

"When did he do it?" Ginny asked.

"About five minutes ago in the hallway when she was with all her friends," Harry said. Ginny cringed.

"Stupid boy," she said. "What were you doing?"

"It was stupid. I just walked up to her and all her friends were around and I asked her," Ron went on and on.

Parvati came skipping in. She came over to us.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Parvati," Harry and I said together. We exchanged glances. "That was weird. . . Stop that. . . Quit it. . . Shut up. . . Seeker, chaser, beater, keeper," we said together again.

"Okay... _That_ was weird," Hermione said.

Then we just stopped talking.

"Anyway, what's happened to Ron?" Parvati asked.

"He asked Fleur out," Hermione said.

"Oh. . . Poor baby," she said sympathetically. Then I was stricken with an idea.

"Hey Parvati, can we talk over here," I said. They walked and I followed them to the fire place.

"What's up?" Parvati asked.

"How would you like to go to the dance with Harry?" I asked.

"Oh of course," Parvati said. "And I bet dear old Padma would love to go with Ron."

"Why?" I asked.

"She says he's adorable. Like a ginger teddy bear or something," Parvati said. "But it's cool. I get the hot boy."

"The uncoordinated hot boy," I put in.

"Who cares. . . Maybe I can take this relationship further than the dance. Maybe, just maybe we could hook up," Parvati said.

"Wait a second, you like Harry?" I asked.

"Who hasn't has a crush on Harry?" Parvati asked. I raised my hand. "You don't count." Parvati walked over to Harry and smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," she said patting his head.

"Hi. . . Parvati," he said confused. "What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling," she said. "Anyway, about the dance tomorrow, you going?"

"I kind of have too, being champion and all. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. I don't have a date," she said twisting her fingers in his hair.

"Well. . . I'll take you," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry you will? Thank you so much. But, my poor sister doesn't have a date and I can't bear to leave her here all alone. . ."

"Well Ron doesn't have a date. If she doesn't mind going with him I could put them together," Harry said.

"Oh how noble of you. To help your friend and my sister at the same time," Parvati said. Harry blushed.

"Thanks," he said. She smiled and walked back over to me.

"You're brother's a pudding," she said.

"No he's not. He's just a sucker for the cute girls," I said.


	23. See You On the Dance Floor

"You think Dumbledore will appreciate the fact that you're not showing up at the ball?" Hermione asked as she tried out several different styles on her hair. "When he spoke to us earlier he seemed really excited for you to go."

"He probably is," I said helping Emily tie the back of her gown.

"Why would you disappoint him like that? The man is practically your father," Parvati said.

"Practically, but he isn't," I said.

"He might as well be," Emily said.

"He's a father 'figure'. Not the real thing," I said. "Now can we please drop this? It's a mildly sensitive subject."

"Sorry," they all said.

"So who you going to the dance with?" Emily asked.

"Ben and Jerry," I replied.

"You're seriously not going?" Parvati asked. I shook my head.

"Come on. We could find you a nice Bulgarian boy with a nice Bulgarian body and a nice Bulgarian ass," Padma said.

"The only thing that Bulgarians are missing are their brains," Hermione said.

"Really? I thought they were smart. That Viktor Krum is always in the library," Emily said.

"Oh, please. Viktor is as dumb as a rock," Hermione giggling.

"Really? How would you know?" Padma asked.

"Uh. . . I live in the library. Of course I've talked to him," Hermione said.

"Well I talk to him a lot too and he seems very intellectual," Parvati said.

"Well what were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch," Parvati replied.

"See. He lives for Quidditch, just like Harry and Ron therefore it is the only thing they can carry a conversation on with," Hermione pointed out. They rolled their eyes and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Emily asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "You and your brother are never at a loss for words."

There was a knock on our door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm hear to pick up the most lovely 4th in Hogwarts and escort her to the dance."

Emily quickly ran over to the door and opened it. Fred stood on the other side.

"Well look at you Emily. . . You're a vision of loveliness. . . And you'll look even better in comparison with me on your arm," he said handing her a red rose that matched her dress. "Hannah, I see you haven't got your dress on. Why not?"

"I'm not going," I said timidly. He gasped.

"Not going? You realize I have to send my mother pictures of this event? What shall I tell her when she sees you're not in any of them?" he asked.

"Because she's bitter," Hermione said.

"I am not," I replied. "I just didn't want to go."

"Well that's your choice. I'll hug all the members of the Weird Sisters for you," Emily said.

"And Parvati, Harry is waiting in the main hall way for you," Fred said. "You're really not going to go Hannah?"

"Nope," I said.

"You'll break my mum's heart, not seeing you in a dess," Fred said.

"She'll get over it," I said. Parvati walked over to the door and left with Fred and Emily.

It was just Hermione and me now.

"So when you gonna tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"The real reason why you're not going and why you've been so quiet, or am I already right and you're just being stubborn?" Hermione asked.

". . . Because I'm bitter," I said.

"What about?" she asked.

". . . A boy," I said.

"Not Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely not," I said. "Just a boy. It doesn't matter." Hermione put a charm on her hair that made is stream down from a bun in a bunch of curls. She stood up and modeled herself in front of the mirror. She looked as pretty as ever.

"Well you'd better get going. Viktor will want to see how beautiful you are," I said. Hermione blushed.

"Please. Don't make me be the only intelligent person in our group to make an appearance. Besides, you'll look even better than me," Hermione pleaded. I smiled.

"You know what. . . I think I'd rather just stay in here and go to sleep. I have problems sleeping till Christmas anyway," I said. Hermione sighed.

"Guess there's no way I can convince you. . . Have fun. You don't have Ginny. She went with Neville but you do have Collin Creevey," Hermione said. She walked out the dorm. I laid down on my bed and started to read a book.

About thirty minutes later there was knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," I said putting the book down. "Surprised to see you here. Why aren't you at the ball?"

"I came here to ask you the same question," he said. "You should be down there watching your brother dance. It's rather funny. In fact your brother is so terrible Minerva had to pull me to the dance floor before any further embarrassment was brought to Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. I chuckled.

"How's Parvati holding up?" I asked.

"She's been doing her best to keep him from making a complete fool of himself. But no more talk about Harry. Why are you in here alone instead down there with all your friends?"

I shrugged. "I'm just not feeling it sir."

"But even your third year friends are at the ball," Dumbledore said.

"I know but-."

"Hannah, I think it would be good for you if you went," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've been disconnected from the school since the first task," he said. "It's not like you to not be part of the crowd."

"Well maybe I want to be a loner," I said.

"You and I both know that's not true," he said. "In fact I spoke to Miss Granger and she's quite worried about you."

"I guess so huh?" I asked. "I've been more talkative."

"Well start now," he said. "Why aren't you going to this dance really?"

"Are you going to leave me in peace if I do?" I asked.

"I promise, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night," Dumbledore said.

"Alright. . . Well you see, there's this boy-."

"Oh, a boy. Hannah, sometimes I forget that you're not a baby anymore," he said. "But go on."

"Of course. . . Well you see, I like him and he used to like me but now he likes some other girl an even went with some other girl to the ball and I totally screwed up my chances, And besides that, no one, that's in this house anyway, likes him and so I wanted to ask him to the ball, I really wanted to but. . . I'm Hannah Potter so. . ."

"Image is everything," he said.

"Yes, I suppose. . . Well so I decided that I wasn't going to go to the ball unless he asked me, but I was parading around this 'I'm not going flag' and also I told him I didn't like and at the time I guess I did a little but. . . I'm ridiculous. . . So I suspect that's why he asked someone else," I said.

"What have you learned?" he asked.

"When opportunity knocks, answer the door," I said.

"Good, but now I wonder. . . Is that any reason to just sit in your room and read all evening while everyone else is downstairs enjoying themselves?" he asked. ". . . Well I guess I'd better get back downstairs. Lord only knows what's going on."

Dumbledore left my dorm and closed the door behind him. I picked up my book and opened it back to my page. I started to read but then I realized I needed to go. Aside from the fact that my friends were worried about me, Dumbledore made a good point. There wasn't any reason for me to sit in my room all night.

After I got my dress on and did my hair and etcetera I went downstairs.

The hallway was mostly empty except for twenty or so students who were dancing in the hallway. When I got down there they all turned and looked at me. Some stopped dancing and started whispering. I heard someone whistle. I blushed as I walked into the Great Hall.

Harry, Parvati, Padma and Ron were the first ones to see me. They got out their seats and ran over to me.

"Look at you," Parvati said.

"You and Hermione came and dominated," Padma said.

"We thought were hot," Padma said.

"Ron will you stop examining my sister," Harry said.

"I'm sorry but. . . There's just so much to. . ." Ron stopped talking when he saw that Harry was sending him a death glare. "Ignore to the fullest. And look at Hermione."

"She's here with Krum and he's crazy jealous," Padma said.

"I am not jealous," Ron said.

"Then why do you keep sending them death glares?" Padma asked.

"I am not sending them death glares," Ron protested again.

We all walked over to their table and sat down.

"Can you believe the Weird Sisters are here?" I asked

"We're getting up close to the stage so they can see us," Padma said. The three of us squealed excitedly.

I looked at the boys they were looking out at the floor. Harry was watching Cho dance with Cedric and Ron was sending Viktor and Hermione death glares.

"Well no use sitting here and being bored I'm gonna go dance," I said.

"With who?" Harry asked. I winked at him and got out my seat.

I ran over to Hermione and Viktor. When Hermione and Viktor saw me they both stopped.

"You came!" Hermione squealed.

"She did not believe you would come," Viktor said.

"He's been dancing here telling me that you'd come and he was right. It's like he psychic," Hermione said.

It was weird seeing Hermione excited over a boy.

"Well if he's really psychic then what am I about to ask?" I asked.

"You think I have an issue dancing with 2 girls?" Viktor asked.

"As long as you remember which one you're dating," Hermione said with a nudge.


	24. Can I Have This Dance?

I finished dancing with Viktor and Hermione. He agreed to get the two of us some punch. We went and sit with Ron and Harry. Padma had obviously escaped.

"It's kind of hot in here," Hermione said.

Ron scoffed.

"I honestly can't believe you," he said.

"Believe what?" Hermione asked.

"You and Viktor. It's not right. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Ron said.

"The enemy? Ron, he's not asked me once about Harry of the TriWizard tournament. Not once," Hermione said.

"Not yet he hasn't. But watch he'll be whispering sweetly into your ear and then just throw in a 'by the way what's Harry done with his egg?'"

"Honestly Ron you're such a jerk," Hermione said. Harry and I exchanged glances.

I got out my seat and walked away. It's best not to interfere with Ron and Hermione when they argue.

I walked over to the punch bowl even though Viktor was bringing me my drink.

Parkinson was over there with two glasses of juice in her hand.

Her dress was hideous. It was red and fuzzy.

I followed her discreetly knowing she would lead me to Draco.

When she finally did she shoved the drink into his hand. Upset at something.

"Get over your little attitude Pansy," Draco said.

"Well if you weren't talking about my dress I wouldn't have an attitude," she said.

"Well look at your dress. It's just. . . I'm trying to figure out how many Muppets had to die to make that dress," Draco said.

"I can second that," I said walking over to them.

"Hello, Potter," Parkinson said snootily. "Thought you weren't coming."

"So did I," I replie. "But when I heard Elmo died, I had to come pay my respects."

Parkinson stomped her foot and walked away. Draco laughed. "Here, you look thirsty," he said handing me his juice. I took it willingly and drank some. I didn't realize till afterwards how hot it actually was in here.

"So who'd you come with?" he asked.

"Me, myself, and I," I said.

"I think I brought Parkinson because she was-"

"Annoying? A pest? Obnoxious?" I asked.

"Well yeah," he said. "That and she was convenient."

"I'm sorry whatever girl you were after didn't want to go with you. She's such an idiot," I said.

Draco shrugged. "I feel like she'll come around actually."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Just a feeling," he said. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"That's cool," I said.

We walked outside the Great Hall and out the Entrance Hall. Just outside everything was lit with fairy lights. It reflected off the white snow that covered the ground and everything seemed to glow.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, it is," he said. I turned to him and smiled.

"So why weren't you gonna come?" he asked.

"I don't know. . ." I lied. "It's. . . It's because. . ."

Should I tell him anyway even though he was interested in someone else? Would he hate me fore liking him after the fact.

"The truth is. . . There was this guy I wanted to go with but he was going with someone else and he liked this other girl and I'd totally missed my chance so I wasn't going unless I could go with him," I said.

"Who'd you want to come with in the first place?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "Can't tell you."

"Oh, darn," he said.

I shivered involuntarily. It was freezing despite the beauty of the outdoors.

"Here," Draco said. He took of his robe and put it on you. It was still from his body and it smelled just as good as he did.

"Thank you," I said. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Dance? With me?" he asked. "That'd look a bit suspect don't you think?"

We strolled back inside. "Let it be suspect. We're two friends. We can dance together all we like."

Draco nodded and led me into the Great Hall just as a slow song came on.

"No way we'll warm up dancing to this," I said.

"Well, if you come a bit closer," he said pulling into his arms, "I expect we'll stay warm."

I laid my head on his shoulder and was pleased when he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For doing this to you. For. . . For caring about you even though you care about someone else," he said.

"Wait, you still like me?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was going to ask you that day in the library and I thought it was pretty obvious I'd been talking about you this entire time," he said.

"Well. . ." I started. "now in retrospect, yes."

Draco smiled. "You're silly."

"Well, if that's been the case this entire time I feel really foolish. . ." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. . . This whole time I was waiting for you to ask me out and it's all my fault that you didn't in the first place," I said.

Draco stared at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah. . . I fancy you Draco Malfoy, as horrible and wrong as it may be."

"You think it's horrible for you? I'll never hear the end of it from my house. At least you Gryffindors are accepting of each other," he said.

"Yeah well everyone in Slytherin is your bitch so they won't fuss too much," I said.

Draco chuckled. "This. . . Unexpected."

"But welcomed," I said. "So. . . Now what?"

"Now, Hannah Potter, I'm going to do something that I've wanted you to actually welcome for a really long time," he said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

He took me, dipped me back, and kissed me, right there in the middle of the dance floor in front of the entire school. It was perfect.

"Hannah Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled and then nodded. "Of course."

But of course, no perfect moment can last forever and the moment was ruined by none other than my notorious ex-boyfriend Seamus. When he saw Draco and me, I could practically see the rage in his eyes. He marched over to us.

"Getting cozy are we?" he asked. Draco's hold on me became tighter.

"Very cozy," he said.

"I thought you weren't coming Hannah," he said.

"I changed my mind," I said.

"Really? Why?" Seamus asked.

"Well aside from the Elmo mink, I'd say I decided to show up because I wanted to get 'cozy' with my _boyfriend,_ Draco," I said.

I remained serious but on the inside I did a back flip. _My boyfriend, Draco._

Seamus glared at me.

"You don't need him Hannah. You can do better," he said.

"Not being with you is a better decision," I said.

"And Malfoy is better than me?" he asked.

"Yes he is," I argue.

I could tell Seamus was pissed.

"Well if that's how you feel, then enjoy your time dating the Slytherin Prince," he said.

"Oh, trust me, I will," I said. I shooed him away and turned back to Draco.

After the ball, I ventured up to my room, completely pacified with the perfect evening, and I assumed the days to follow would be just as perfect

I walked into my room where Harry, Parvati, Emily all sat watching, Ron and Hermione go at it.

"You ruined everything you know that!?!" Hermione yelled. She and Ron were going at it as always.

"Well you're the one that came with Krum. I offered to take you," he said.

"Well next time don't wait till the last second to ask me when someone else already has and not as a last resort," Hermione said.

I made the mistake of closing the door and making my presence known. Hermione turned to me and pointed.

"YOU!" she said.

"Whoa, whoa. What did I do?" I asked.

"Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Oh, no," I said. I forgot I had to actually tell my friends I was dating the one person they hated more than anything else in the world.

Hermione turned to Harry who was confused. Obviously he didn't know.

"Oh, don't do it like this guys," I said.

"You won't tell him if we don't," Ron said.

"That's the point," I said.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry. . . Hannah snogged Malfoy."

Harry's eyes widened. "When the hell is he gonna learn to stop doing that? Do I have to kick his ass?" Harry got to his feet prepared to go play the part of the older brother.

I sat him back down. "Not this time, Harry."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. . . Draco and I. . . We're-."

"No. Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare utter such absurdities!" Harry said.

"Harry. . . Draco and I are going out now," I said.

Harry looked genuinely hurt by this comment. "WHY?"

"Because I like him and he likes me, and. . . It just works," I said.

Harry rubbed his head. Parvati patted him on the back encouragingly.

"I think it's weird but as your friend I support you," Emily said.

"You're only saying that because you didn't think they would go out and now you owe me three galleons," Parvati said.

"If you don't stop talking about the galleons I'm going to put them in a very uncomfortable spot," Emily said.

"This sounds like a bad idea," Ron said.

"I agree, I mean, it's Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Maybe you guys just see Malfoy. I get that. But I see him in a way that no one else does. When he talks to me he's not sarcastic and ignorant and a jerk, he's real. He's a real person with real feelings and he's got this side to him that only comes out around me," I said. "Just give him a chance. Don't feed him to the wolves just yet."

Harry sighed. "Since I know my approval is the only one you're after. . . You don't have it. I don't approve one bit. . . But I will accept and respect your choice. . . But I won't like it."

I smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

He nodded. "Yep. Just remember this speech when I get Cho from Diggory."


	25. Under the Sea

Hermione and I were outside doing some homework after dinner when we heard a hoard of screaming girls. We both exchanged glances.

"It's that boy friend of yours again," I said returning to my work. Hermione sighed.

"Oy!" she cried out. The girls looked up at her. "He's taken, step off or face my wrath."

One by one the girls dragged themselves way fro Viktor who continued his jog.

"Anyway, Harry still hasn't figured out the second task," I said as I ignored what she had just done. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That task is tomorrow," she said. "We've got to go talk some sense into him."

"Why? He'll get enough sense knocked into him when he messes up on his next task," I said. Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled inside the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was sitting in the common room reading.

Hermione and I sat down with him.

"You haven't figured out the second task?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "You said you'd work on it and it's tomorrow!"

"Yeah I know it's just that every time I open it I go def," Harry said. "I don't suppose Viktor's had any luck with it."

"I wouldn't know. We don't talk about the tournament," Hermione said feeling offended. "Besides, he doesn't say much of anything. Viktor's more of a physical being." I looked over at her oddly.

"Excuse me? A physical being?" I asked.

"Uh, I mean that he's not all that bright and that he'd probably had a hard time of it too," she said. Harry smirked. "I didn't mean it like that Harry, honest."

"It's okay Hermione. I mean, I won't look at you differnt for having hormones. I mean I don't want to hear about any of the stuff you and Viktor do, because there's a line for your best friend when your best friend is a guy and-."

"Harry, shut up," Hermione said. Harry chuckled as Hermione looked away, pink the face.

"Hey Harry!" Neville called from the door. "Cedric Diggory's out here to see you." Harry got out his seat and went over to the door.

He leaned out the door and talked for a moment. Then he came back over.

"Well I know how to figure it out. I just have to take a bath with the egg," Harry said.

"Um. . . How did you come to this conclusion?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric told me," he said.

"Cedric Diggory told you? You do realize that you're competing right? He might be lying," I said.

"No. I told him about the dragons. He owed me. He's helping me out," Harry said.

"Alright," I said. "I don't see how taking a bath with the egg will help but you do what you gotta do."

"Well you guys I'll be back. Tell Ron I'll let him copy, I mean I'll help him with is homework later," Harry said. He ran up to his dorm grabbed the egg and the invisibility and went on his merry ol' way.

**About an hour later**

Harry returned to the dorm pale faced and shaking. His hair was still wet. He'd really taken a bath.

"Jeez Harry. What happened to you?" asked Ron who decided to have Hermione help him instead.

"I have just been violated. . ." Harry looked like he would cry. "I was sexually harassed by a ghost." We all gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I was in the prefect bath room and I was taking a bath and the tub was full of bubbles. And well Myrtle was there and I couldn't get out the tub because you know I was-."

"Don't paint that visual picture in your sister's head," I said cutting him off.

"Sorry. Well she was floating around and jumping into the water. And after I figured it out she was, like, sitting on my lap and sitting next to me and well then she said some things. . . Something I don't want to hear again for a very long time," Harry said. "Especially from Moaning Myrtle."

"Wow. . . You say. I'm gonna have to have a talk with Miss Myrtle," I said.

"Don't. She threatened that if I told anyone she would just tell them how big-."

I covered your ears and started singing "Dance Dance" really loud. Hermione's face was bright red. Ron looked like he was going to blow chunks.

I took my hands down and stopped singing.

"So aside from learning that ghost have hormones, what did you get from the egg?" I said.

"Well it said that I'll have to go where they live and the only place where their voices sound under the water. An hour I'll have to look to find what they took and otherwise they'll keep whatever they took forever," Harry said. "Well firstly I thought underwater what creature can I hear underwater? Immediately I thought mermaids. Duh. I confirmed with Myrtle that there are some in the Black Lake. Then it's an hour I have to look and figure out what they're taking. . ."

"Hmm. Mermaids in the Black Lake. No biggie. Then you'll have to look for an hour to find out whatever it they took. That is admittedly potentially problematic," Hermione said.

"Potentially problematic? Hermione, when's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour?" Harry said.

"Yesterday," she answered. Harry glared at her. "Sorry. But you'd better figure it out. It's tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Hermione. Hannah," I hear McGonagall say. I turn around to her. "Can you two come with me? And Harry, I recommend you go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Good luck," I said. Harry nodded as I and Hermione went over to McGonagall and followed her out of the dorm.

She took you to her office and we sat down.

"What's up Professor?" I asked.

"I'll explain in a moment," she said. Hermione and I sat there silently for a few minutes and in walked Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's little sister).

"Gabrielle? Cho? What's this about Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You all have something in common. Figure it out and everything will make sense," McGonagall said.

I looked over at everyone.

_*Well Gabrielle is Fleur's sister. I'm Harry's sister... But Hermione and Cho are only children. Okay. Uhh... Cho is dating Cedric. Gross. Hermione is dating Viktor... I'm dating Draco and Gabrielle is... single... Hmm... I'm Harry's siter, Garbielle is Fluer's sister, Hermioneis dating Viktor and Cho is dating Cedric! We all have a connection to someone in the tournament. Yeah! NO!*_

"Professor! I can't swim!" I said. McGonagall looked at me oddly.

"You've lost me Potter," she said.

"No. They'll have to look an hour for something that the mermaids took. Apparently you're going to have them take us," I said.

"Good job Potter," McGonagall said.

"Yeah. Woo-hoo. I can't swim," I said again.

"Well that's okay. You'll be asleep and Harry will bring you out," McGonagall said.

"Asleep? I don't take well to sleeping potions and charms. They wear off easily," I said.

"You'll be fine Potter," McGonagall said.

"And how am I supposed to stay underwater for an hour?" I asked.

"As long as you stay asleep you'll be fine," McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall, I zon't vant to do this," Gabrielle said. "I heard zat merepeople weren't very friendly creatures."

"They're very friendly creatures Miss Delacour," McGonagall said.

"Well do they dance around all day singing 'Under the Sea' with the sea animals?" I asked.

"No Potter," she replied.

"Then I don't think they're too friendly because that's what Disney told me mermaids were like," I said.

"Hannah I wouldn't freak out. Harry will be fine," Cho said. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope your boy friend gets eaten by a shark," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Cho asked.

"I hope your boyfriend gets eaten by a shark," I said louder. Cho frowned at me.

"Well it's time to go to sleep," McGonagall said. We all exchanged glances.

_*What?*_  
_-I dunno-_

Then with out warning I was hit in the back with a spell and everything was dark.

**The Second Task...**

I felt cold and heavy. My body was limp. I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak.

_*Where am I...?*_

I found the strength to open my eyes and looked around.

I was under water in the Black Lake. There were mermaids swimming around.

One of them looked at me.

"She's awake," one said to the other. They swam over to me.

"How'd she wake up?" one asked.

"I dunno," it replied. They swam away from me.

I then realized I was under water and humans can't survive under water because we need air to live.

I started to panic. I didn't know how far along into the tournament they were and I didn't know how long I'd be down here.

I started to get tired and I couldn't breathe. I felt myself getting cold. Then slowly my eyes closed and I passed out.

_"Hannah wake up sweetie," Mom said._

"Yes. It's time to wake up," Dad replied.

"Mom... Dad..."

"They're all worried about you. You have to wake up," Mom said.

"She won't wake up!" I heard Harry yelled. I started to cough. Water came out my mouth and I sat up. I opened your eyes and looked around. Harry was sitting next to me. Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, Cho, Gabrielle and Fleur all stood around me.

"She's okay," Harry said shakily. I couldn't tell if he was crying or if he was cold.

McGonagall wrapped a blanket around me.

"I'm sorry Potter," McGonagall said.

"Yeah. The sleep charm wasn't exactly your greatest idea," I said sarcastically. I started to cough again. "I almost drowned."

"Actually vou did. Vou were legally dead for about three minutes," Gabrielle said.

"Really?" I asked.

_*Well no wonder I saw mom and dad.*  
-Always the optimism with you-_

**In the Hospital Wing**

"So you doing okay?" Draco asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah. But according to Gabrielle Delacour I was legally dead for three minutes," I said.

"Really? What was it like?" Draco asked.

"Being between being here and being somewhere else," I said. "Being able to think and speak and hear but not touch or feel or see."

"Weird," Draco replied. "Well hopefully you won't have anymore near death or death experiences."

"Have we even met before? My life is nothing but a near death experience," I said.

Draco laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, I've ended up in the hospital wing after both task," I said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. And you know I also heard bad things come in groups of three... So I'll definitely be in the hospital wing after the final task," I said.

"No you won't. This time you'll sit in the audience and be perfectly safe from harm," Draco said. "And I know this because I'll be right there next to you holding your hand."

_-Awwwwe. That is so sweet-  
*He's just holding your hand chick flick for brains*  
-My mind is your mind-  
*See, this is why the sleeping charm wore off. I'm always to busy having an argument with my own head*  
-Boo...hoo-_

"Mister Malfoy, return to your dorm. Miss Potter needs her rest and it is almost your curfew," Madame Pomfrey demanded.

Draco leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he said. He took his arms from around me and walked out.

"Don't mind me asking but I thought you and that nice Seamus boy were going out," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I refuse to go out with Seamus Finnegan ever again. Not even if you paid me. Not even if Voldemort threatened to Avada Kedavara my buttocks," I said.

Madame Pomfrey turned off the lights shaking her head.

"Good night Miss Potter," she said.

"Same to you," I said turning over.


	26. Happy Anniversary

"Saturday! The best day of the week! No school today! No school tomorrow! I can sleep in! It's the best day of the week," Hermione said.

"Hermione. You hate Saturday's because there's no class, no homework and Emily wastes the day away the by sleeping," I said.

"Yeah but so what," Hermione replied.

"Why are you so excited then?" Ron asked.

"No reason," Hermione said.

"You liar," Harry said. "I've known you since first year and I can tell that you are lying."

"Well it's Viktor and mine one month anniversary. I'm so excited. We were going to hang out in the library. He has something special planned," Hermione said.

"What could he possibly have planned that's special in the library?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed.

"You're so silly Ron. It's after the library is closed. Shh. It's a secret," Hermione said.

"The library after hours? I don't want to know what you're gonna be doing after hours in the library," I said.

"Well let's go get breakfast and check the mail," Hermione said. She skipped lightly down the hallway as if she were dancing of air.

"Dude, she's totally freaking me out," I said.

"Yeah. I mean she excited. . . Over a boy. . . It's not Hermione-like," Ron said.

"Give her a break guys. We've all liked someone. Hannah you even have a boy friend, who I despise with every fiber of my being but we all know what it's like," Harry said.

"Yeah. You did almost throw up your orange juice when you were looking at Cho that one time," you say. "And Ron did go comatose on us when Fleur shot him down."

"Thanks. . . Hannah," Harry said sarcastically.

We all walked down stairs and ate breakfast. While eating as always the mail was delivered and I surprisingly got a parcel from someone.

"Who would I get mail from. . . Not _Snuffles_ do you think?" I asked. They shook their head.

"Well open it and see who it's from," Ron said.

I ripped off the plain brown paper to reveal a little black box. You opened the little black box and inside was a little charm bracelet with a cauldron, a broomstick, a spell book and a little star attached to it.

"Oh how cute," Hermione said.

"Who sent it to you?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," I said. I looked into the box and saw a folded up piece of parchment. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Hannah,__  
__As you have no doubt guessed, it's me Draco. Just wanted to say happy 1 month anniversary (January 24. We hooked up on December 24. Ringing any bells?)__  
__Meet by the Slytherin Common Room tonight at seven and dress "nice" and stuff.__  
__Love__  
__Draco_

"Dude, that's right. We hooked up at the Yule which was a month ago today," I said.

"That means we have the same anniversary. That's so awesome. Except for the fact that you're with Draco which is completely unorthodox," Hermione said.

"Would you please stop referring like that? It's really annoying," I said.

"Yeah. Fine whatever you want. It's your anniversary," Harry replied.

"Hey you guys gonna get us something?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Gifts," I said excitedly. Harry and Ron exchange glances.

"Close your eyes," Ron said. The two of you closed your eyes. I heard something slam down on my plate.

"Happy anniversary," they said. I opened my eyes to see that there was an eclaire on my plate.

"Very funny," I replied.

**At** **Seven O'Clock**

I stood outside of Draco's dorm wearing my little green skirt and my little black sweater. It was as nice as I was capable.

Draco walked out the dorm wearing faded (but nice) jeans and a black-t.

"You look nice," Draco said.

"Well that's what you said isn't it?" I asked. Draco wrapped his arm around me and walked out of _Slytherin_ _Territory_ and took me upstairs to the astronomy tower.

Before he opened the door he stopped me.

"Close your eyes," he said. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I heard him open the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"It smells nice in here," I laughed. Draco chuckled.

"_Inflamare_," he said. I heard something light up. "Ow! Uh, ignore that."

"I indeed will," I said.

"Okay. Now open your eyes," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was gorgeous. There were white rose petals strewn across the floor, there were candles floating around the room, there was a little table with food set up on it. I practically died when I saw it.

"How did you. . . How did you not get caught by Professor-?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Draco said. He led me over to the table and I sat down. There was a plate of food that was covered by one of the metal covers.

"I wasn't able to smuggle any wine into the school so I hope you'll settle for sparkling grape juice," Draco said.

"That's okay this. . . This is enough. Wow. I did not expect this. You are so sweet," I said.

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but yeah I am pretty awesome," Draco said. "And for dinner." Draco took the cover off the cover off to reveal a plate of spaghetti. I laughed.

"You're trying to have a little Lady & the Tramp moment aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ahh. You caught me," Draco said.

"Well how about we skip waiting for the long noodle," I said. I leaned across the table and kissed Draco.

I was telling Ron about my little date with Draco and being the good friend that he was listening although I could tell he didn't want to.

The common room door opened. In walked Hermione and Snape.

"What? Hermione? In trouble? I am appalled," Harry said.

"Maybe you should tell Miss Granger what time he curfew is and what base you are not allowed to pass in this school with you 'equivalent other' if that's what you call them," Snape said. He walked out of the common room and closed the door behind him.

"Fourth year curfew is ten o'clock," Ron joked.

"And what was he talking about what base you were allowed to go up to?" Harry asked.

"They got caught making out in the library," I said. Hermione giggled.

"They should think of a new term for what we were doing," Hermione said.

"What? Tell me you didn't go to third base?" I asked.

"No. . . Thanks to Snape," Hermione said.

"What? Hermione? Have you no shame?" Harry asked.

"At least tell us what table you were at so we don't sit at it when we go to the library we don't sit at it," Ron said.

"Table?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "Book case. Section 17 potions volumes 12 through 97."

"Book case? Ewe. Hermione. So unlike you," I said. "I'm telling Parvati."

"You wouldn't," Hermione said. I ran up the stairs to my dorm and went inside.

"Parvati guess what Hermione did," I said sitting down on her bed. Hermione walked in.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

Hermione closed the door.

"Your hair is messy... Your shirt is buttoned incorrectly," Parvati said. She got up and went over to Hermione. She sniffed her. "You smell like a boy. . . And parchment paper. . ." She smelled her one more time. "You got to second base with Viktor in the library on a book case didn't you?"

"Dude! How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's a gift I guess. . . I can sniff out everything related to boys," Parvati said.

"You amaze me Parvati Patil," Emily said.

"You're Parvati, formerly known as David Copperfield," I said.

"Yes. . . I am a great magician," Parvati said.

"A magician who can sniff out who and where you made out with someone," Hermione said.


	27. Harry Vs Viktor

"Hannah!" someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said from my bed lazily. The door opened and in walked Neville.

"Professor Snape is downstairs looking for you and he doesn't appear to be too happy," he said.

I got off my bed and walked out. I hadn't even caused any trouble recently.

But I walked out of Gryffindor tower and down a flight of stairs and found Snape.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He held a bottle up in front of me.

"You know what this is?" he asked.

"That's a vial with a potion in it," I said.

"Five from Gryffindor for being cheeky," he said. "This is Veritaserum. I assume you know what it does."

"It's a colorless, odorless truth serum. Three drops of it and you can't lie." I said. "Hope you don't plan on using it on me because I'm a student and I'll tell."

"Know this Potter, you tell your brother that if he ever steals from my store again my hand may slip-."

"Dude, first and foremost, my brother is not a thief. Yes he has been known to wander the corridors at night. Yes he has been known to break about fifty rules by doing one thing but Harry? Steal? What would he steal?" I asked.

"Gillyweed," Snape answered.

"Why would Harry take gillyweed?" I asked. "That's just stupid."

"His second task that is what he used to pull you from the water. It just so happens that the very same day, I had some gillyweed go missing," he said. "Not to mention that but also boomslang skin? You and your friends are making polyjuicepotion aren't you?"

"Polyjuice potion? What am I going to need polyjuice potion for?" I asked. "Besides, I kicked that habit."

"What was that?" Snape asked.

*_Quick! Think of something to make him go away*_

"Uh... Don't wanna be like, every other girl in the world like every other one who wants you cause when I, see you something inside me burns and then I realize I wanna come first," I sang. Snape shot me an evil glare and then walked away.

_-Awesome! I have Snape repellant!-  
*I'd like to thank Lindsay Lohan, oh yeah and Ron for making all of this possible*_

"I heard the Hufflepuff Quidditch team sucks," a Durmstrang boy who was passing by said to Viktor.

"I heard overall the school wasn't very good," Viktor replied.

_-They just insulted us!-_  
_*I thought Viktor was my friend*_

I ran over to Viktor and the boy he was talking to.

"Hey!" I said. They turned and looked at me.

"Hello Hannah," Viktor said.

"Don't you 'hello Hannah' me you anti-Hogwarts, best friend dater," I said. Viktor looked around oddly.

"You've lost me," Viktor said. I glared at him.

"Is there a problem over here?" a voice asked. Oliver Wood walked over.

"He said our Quidditch team sucked," I said. Oliver gasped.

"Listen Krum, it's one thing to come in her and dominate in the tournament, but don't insult our Quidditch team," he said.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't true," Viktor said. I gasped.

"I'm telling Hermione on you," I said.

"In fact I bet that Durmstrang could beat Gryffindor house in Quidditch any day," Viktor said.

_*Whoa! I didn't say all that...*_

"Well let's make that day tomorrow," Oliver said.

"Whoa! Oliver! What are you getting us into?" I said.

"You're on Wood. Tomorrow, Gryffindor versus Durmstrang and let's invite everyone so they can witness your defeat," Viktor said. Viktor and his friend walked away. I stood there with Oliver.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked. "You do realize that you're putting my brother up against the best Quidditch player in the history of quidditch?"

"Oh yeah. . . I didn't think about that. . . Well you'd better go tell the team and I'll go tell Dumbledore. Thanks Hannah." Oliver bolted off to the 7th floor.

_*Would killing him be murder or charity?*  
-Murder. He's hot. We need him-  
*Fine*_

I walked back up to the common room and stood in front of the fire place.

"Excuse me everyone I have a brief announcement to make!" I yelled. Mostly the whole house was in the common room including the whole Quidditch team. "Moments ago Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was talking trash about our Quidditch teams. Then Oliver Wood and his ego showed up and tomorrow Gryffindor will be playing against Durmstrang in a quidditch match." Everyone cheered.

Except Harry.

His face turned pale. He knew what position Krum played. He knew he played the same position he knew if Krum wanted to he could break Harry's neck in 25 different places. He knew that he was going to be eliminated with extreme prejudice.

Hermione bounced down the stairs and walked over to me.

"What's with the cheers? I haven't seen this much excitement since the first task," she said.

"Your boy friend challenged Gryffindor to a Quidditch match tomorrow and Oliver accepted it," I explained.

"That's wonderful - oh my gosh... Harry," Hermione said.

"I know. Sure Harry's got him beat when it comes down to 'moral fiber' or slaying a dragon but in quidditch... My poor brother doesn't stand a chance," I said.

"We'd better check up on Harry," Hermione said.

Hermione and I pushed through the crowd to Harry.

Parvati was sitting next to him rubbing back and stroking his hair telling he was going to be okay. Ron stood behind giving an "Oliver" speech.

"How you doin buddy?" I asked.

"I'm fine right now but tomorrow... Who knows. I may come back, creamed, mash and stuffed in an aluminum can with a little label that says Kream By Krum, Potter Flavored'," Harry said.

"That doesn't matter. You will beat Viktor. He may be a good Quidditch player but you have one thing that Viktor doesn't... Intelligence. You'll have a plan. Viktor will go in, not thinking and you will have the upper hand," Hermione said. "Just because he's a 7th year doesn't mean he's smart. Really the only people he can beat in an IQ test are Carbbe and Goyle. And it sounds wrong for me to say that because I'm his girl friend but it's true, now stand up."

Harry stood up.

"Now hug your friend," Hermione said. Harry gave Hermione a hug.

"Is he really gonna win?" I mouthed to Hermione.

"No," she said shaking her head. She released Harry. "Now, let's all go to winner, dinner, I mean."

**AT DINNER**

"Student's of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton Academy, It has come to our attention that many of you students long for some excitement before the final task, therefore it has been decided between Mister Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum that tomorrow at exactly 11 A.M, a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Durmstrang will take place."

There was an uproar of excitement and freak outs in the Great Hall at that moment and I could swear I would go def. "We also invite our ladies of Beauxbaton academy to have cheerleading team cheer for their brother school, Durmstrang." The girls started freaking out.

**Before the Quidditch Match**

"We are going to go out there a give those Durmstrang boys what for. We'll show them that. . . We need. . . That we need not only man power but girl power too," Oliver said trying to pump up the team.

"We love you too Oliver!" Angelina, Katie and Alicia said.

I was with Harry along with his "posse" (Me and my friends of course). Parvati was massaging his shoulders, Padma was massaging his scalp, Hermione was dabbing the sweat off his head, Ron and Ginny were giving him words of encouragement, Emily was alternating between giving him his water bottle and making out with Fred and I was there for moral support and to stare at Oliver.

"Can I ask a question?" George said. "Why does Harry get to have his entourage?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Fred said.

"Of course you don't. You're a man whore," George said.

"Of course, every set of twins has one twin that's a whore," Fred said.

"Really?" the remaining twins in the room (including me) asked.

"Of course. I'm a whore, Parvati's a whore and Hannah's a whore," Fred said.

"I am not a whore," Parvari and I protest.

"Parvati you can sniff 'naughty' things and Hannah you do 'naughty' things. You're both whore's," Fred said.

"And you?" I asked.

"You think I've been listening to a word he's been sayin?" Fred asked.

"Hey! This is my last game with you guys," Oliver said. I stood up out my seat.

"Oh wait a second I can't be distraught that you're leaving and rush to your side and say that 'I'll never let go' like they do on Titanic anymore. I have a boy friend." I sat down in my seat. "Sorry to see you're leaving Oliver. Hogwarts will be a lot less sexy without you."

"That means a lot to me Hannah. It really does," Oliver said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"But still no one's answered my question, Harry has an entourage. Why?" George said.

"Firstly, we are the 'Potter Posse' not his entourage. And he has us because he's going against Krum," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's like Hermione said, 'Viktor's a physical being'," Harry said.

"You said you would never repeat that to anyone!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out," Harry said.

"Well Harry I guess you wouldn't mind if I told everyone about the incident with moaning Myrtle," Hermione said.

"No Hermione! Don't! Please! I'm sorry! I won't say it again," Harry begged.

"You've got me intrigued," Padma said.

I covered my ears and started singing "Dirty Little Secret" so I wouldn't have to hear it again.

Everyone's eyes widened as Hermione explained. Then she stopped. I stopped singing and took my hands down.

"Out of curiousity... How... How big are you?" Parvati asked.

"That is none of your business," Harry said.

"He wears a size 14 shoe," Hermione said.

"14!" Padma said. "You must be gifted when it-."

"Cause I love feelin dirty! And I love feelin cheap! And I love it when you hurt me! So drive them staples deep!" I sang as I covered my ears.

_*Tre Cool's songs, make me happy. It is my happy place. Find my happy place.*_

I took my hands down.

"Wow," Ginny, Angelina, Parvati, Padma and Hermione said.

"I love you Harry," Padma said. "I know where you sleep." She winked at him.

"Okay then, let's go play some Quidditch guys," Harry said standing up. He walked out of the locker room.

"That can't have possibly been as uncomfortable for you as it was for him," Hermione said. "Size 14."

"You know if it's genetic, it's no wonder your parents had twins," Parvati said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Dude! I draw the line at my deceased father! I think my ears are bleeding! That was completely and totally uncalled for!" I said.

**40 Minutes Into The Quidditch Match**

"It looks like the Weasley twins are fighting those bludgers for their lives. As for Angelina she's having a bit of trouble holding onto that quaffle. Lucky for Wood, he can take a breather!"

"This match is killing me," I said. "We're down by fifty, we're down to one chaser and there's no sign of the snitch yet."

"It'll be okay dude-."

"The seekres are off! Krum and Potter are on that snitch like white on rice, on a paper plate, in a glass of milk in a snow storm!"

I watched as they chased the snitched. They dove into the space between the bleachers and went after that snitch.

"You can do it Harry!" Ginny cheered. She started breathing really hard.

"Ginny, sit down," Ron said. She slowly sat down.

The boys started flying up the side of the Slytherin stands. They both reached and reached and reached then they both grabbed at the same time. Everyone gasped.

As they went over the top their brooms they hit the top of the bleachers. They were flying so fast they lost control of their brooms and plummeted the short distance to the ground off their broom. Viktor hit first then Harry. They both had a fist.

Viktor sat up and opened his hand. Empty.

Their broom came spiraling down ward flew straight at them. Viktor rolled out of the way of Harry's Fire Bolt. Viktor's broom was much larger and flying much faster and Harry was not able to get out of the way.

"Oooooh... Oooooh... Oww... He's gonna need some ice... Wow... right in the crotch... Dude... Somebody go help him for Merlins Sake! This is a testicular injury! This is serious!"

Harry released the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins..."

The stadium was silent as Harry struggled back tears and screams. Finally he just fell unconscious.

"Guys. . . Let's go," I said. We all ran out the bleachers onto the field where Harry was lying. I kneeled beside him and started fanning him.

"Harry. . . Harry wake up. . ." I said. His eyes to opened.

"Harry. . . Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh. . . My pride," was all he managed out before he blacked out again.

"I don't know whether to cry or feel his pain," Viktor said.

"At this point I don't think anyone knows what to do," Ginny said.

**In The Hospital Wing**

"How are you feeling Harry?" I asked.

"I dunno. . . It's a mix between suicide attempting pain and Victory," Harry said. "But it's alright. . . I don't think I ever wanted to have children anyway."

"I'm so glad I don't know how that feels," Ron said.

Then in Draco and his posse entered.


	28. Scrub Scrub

-1_*Should I be happy to see him or worried because my brothers in severe pain and Draco enjoys my brother pain?*  
-I don't think it's Draco I should be worried about-_

They came over and stood in front of Harry's bed.

"Hello, Skank," Pansy said.

"Whore," I replied with smile.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Nothing with you. I'm sure Krum has done enough to you on his part. No use adding insult to injury," Draco said.

"Be nice," I said with a shove.

"I actually came to talk to my girlfriend, if that's alright with you," Draco said. He pulled me away from everyone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well. . . Summer is coming up soon," he said.

"Draco, it' not even May yet," I said.

"I know, but-." Draco was cut off by a sudden burst of argument from Pansy and Hermione.

"I'm a whore? Go look in a mirror one of these days. You'll see a real one," Hermione snapped.

"Now you're calling me a whore?" Parkinson said.

"Well if the shoe fits," Hermione said.

"I'm not a whore you filthy little mudbllod," Parkinson said.

I could see the rage fill Hermione's eyes. She glared at Parkinson.

"Take that back. . ." she said.

"Mudblood," Parkinson repeated daringly.

Then it all happened so fast.

Parkinson was on the ground taking several punches from Hermione.

Parkinson manage to jump to her feet and fight back. She charged at Hermione and they were in a stalemate which moved out the door.

I kind of just stood there for a moment.

"What are we all standing around here for?" Harry said carefully getting out of the bed. "We gotta go watch."

We all bolted into the hallway. Hermione and Parkinson were still at it.

Parkinson punched at Hermione who moved out the way and pushed her. Parkinson pulled Hermione's hair and Hermione pulled back. Then Parkinson kicked Hermione in the shins.

"Ah! You bitch!" Hermione said nailing Parkinson in the face.

They went back to pulling each other's hair and pushing each other into the wall. Then they tripped down the stairs, falling three flights before they stopped.

Parkinson sat on Hermione and started punching her in the face. Hermione was able to reverse it and started choking Pansy and banging her head into the stairs.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" students cheered. It was strange because the vast majority of them were Slytherin.

Then Dumbledore showed up. He looked down at the fight and then over at the group of us.

"Stay here all of you," he said. He walked down the stairs and over to the girls. He pulled Hermione off of Pansy who was lying in the fetal position.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's crazy, sir! She just attacked me! I didn't even do anything!" Parkinson said.

"Yeah except call me a mudblood and a whore!" Hermione said.

"All of you in my office this instant!" Dumbledore said making a point to look over at us.

We all walked up to the seventh floor and waited.

"That was awesome wasn't it?" Ginny asked. "I mean sure we're all in trouble now for not stopping it, but it was worth it."

"Yeah. Just to see Parkinson lying in that fetal position," Padma said.

"It gives me such a warm and fuzzy feeling," Parvati said.

We all stood in the hallway going on about Hermione beating the crap out of Pansy until Dumbledore led us up to his office where we all stood in front of his desk.

"You know what I see here? The usual suspects," he said. "Every time something happens, we think of you... Well first we think the Weasley twins but then all your names come to mind. It surprises me, however, that you all would all together instigate a fight."

"We didn't instigate anything sir," Ron said.

"Yeah. It just sorta happened," Harry said.

"Then why did you not stop the fight?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked at the floor. "No answer I see. While I appreciate that your houses have come together we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. You can all work together this evening to clean the entrance hall."

"But it's so. . . dirty," Parvati said.

"Well that's why it needs scrubbing, Miss Patil," Dumbledore said. "You'll begin after dinner. No magic. Now off with you."

As everyone walked out the office I stayed put.

"You're in a really bad mood. I know you have a. . . zero tolerance policy for fighting, but this unusual even for you," I said.

"Ever perceptive and ever curious you are, Hannah," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I had a very curious and perceptive teacher," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Barty Crouch was found dead a short while after the quidditch match," Dumbledore said.

"Well. . . I wasn't expecting that," I said. "How did it happen?"

"We're pretty sure he was killed by mean of the killing curse," Dumbledore said. "Apparently the school is not as secure as we thought it was. Make sure you have your eyes open when you're cleaning this evening."

I nodded and walked out his office.

Draco and his band of Slytherin's had left and only the Patil twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Emily remained.

"You guys won't believe why Dumbledore is so harsh on our punishment," I said. "Barty Crouch was killed."

"No way!" the twins said.

"Way," I reply.

"How was he killed?" Emily asked.

"The trump card of curses," I said.

"The killing curse?" Ginny asked. I nodded. "Who would do such a thing?" I shrugged.

"Dunno. But keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

**Cleaning the Hallway**

"Ten square feet left and we're done," Emily announced.

"I can't feel my knee caps," I said rubbing the scrub brush on the floor.

"I think my hand will explode from all the water it's absorbed," Ginny said.

"I need to take a shower," Parkinson said.

"She's figured it out," Hermione said.

"At last," I said.

"Stuff it," Pansy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe Crouch was murdered?" Hermione asked.

"I just wish it was Hannah," Parkinson said. I took my brush and threw it at her. She fell over on the ground and clutched her head. Draco tossed it back to me. I blew him a kiss.

Parkinson turned around to me. I was scrubbing the floor again.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Throw that brush at me," she said.

"I didn't throw anything at you. I've been scrubbing the floor the whole time," I said. "Somebody must be throwing stuff. It's probably Peeves, that little trouble maker."

Parkinson turned away from me and went back to cleaning.

"Whore," she whispered under her breath.

"Pansy I thought we already established this. You are the whore and I am the skank. Get it together, girlfriend," I said. Parkinson growled at me and started scrubbing even more.

"Hannah, you're a bitch, just so you know," Parvati said.

"Yeah, I know."


	29. Danielle

-1The final task was tomorrow and I would've preferred to hang out with Harry and give him moral support from now till the time he walked into the labyrinth tomorrow. But Dumbledore wanted me to run an errand for him.

I walked up the gargoyle in front of his door and said the password, "cherry bomb." The gargoyle moved and you walked up the stairs to his office and went through his door.

There was a petite girl with red hair that came a little past her shoulders standing in the middle of his office.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The girl turned around to me and blinked her brown eyes.

"Oh hi," she said.

"Can I help you?" I asked again.

"If you're Hannah Potter you can. Dumbledore told me to wait for you," she said. "I'm Danielle. Danielle D'Loncre. I'm a new student. I just got sorted into Gryffindor."

"A new student? In the last week of May? We get out of school in a week," I said.

"I know, but I just moved to London from the states and I needed to finish my fourth year of school so Dumbledore decided to take me in," Danielle said.

"Oh, it's just like him to do something like this," I said.

"Don't mind me saying, but you don't exactly sound enthused that I'm here," she said.

"It's just Harry, you know, my other over publicized twin, he has to finish the triwizard tournament tomorrow and I'd rather be with him than here with you," I said. "Not that I'm assuming you're a bad person or anything."

"Well I'm not," Danielle said. "And anyway. . .Dumbledore asked if you could show me around the school, being that I'm a noob and all."

"Noob?" I asked.

". . . Noob. Like I'm new and don't know anything?" Danielle asked.

I stared at her. "What?"

"Must be an American thing," she said. "Anyway, can you show me around?"

"I'm kind of obligated to," I said. I let out a deep sigh and led her out of the office into the corridors.

_*Am I coming off as an anti-social bitch?*  
-Just a little bit.-_

I looked over to Danielle.

"Hey look, sorry if I'm coming off as a bit of bitch but it's just that we went through a lot of crap in the last two task and aside from the labyrinth, we don't know what to expect," I said.

"It's alright. It's only natural that you be worried about your brother," Danielle said. "You're like. . . the only family each other has."

"Hmm. . . I guess so huh?" I said. "So, I guess we should start in the Gryffindor Common room. It's probably where you'll spend most of your time, unless you're like Hermione, then you'll spend all your time in the library."

"I'm not much of a bookworm. I'm more of a. . . party girl," Danielle said. I chuckled.

"Well you're in the wrong house. Those Ravenclaw's may be a bunch of stuck up geniuses, but when they party, they go all out," I said. "Although Gryffindor is notorious for the amount of student that have gotten shitfaced in Hogsmeades. Yep. All the future AA members in my house."

"Really? You're lucky. I was too young to drink back in the states," Danielle said.

"We have a limit of three drinks but if you travel from pub to pub adults can't really tell how much you've had to drink already," I said.

"Have you ever gotten wasted at Hogsmeade?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but I don't quite remember it. I may've made out with one of my best friend's actually. Lucky for me one of my best friends is a genius and she made me a potion that let me get over my hang over in about three minutes," I said.

"That must've been quite a learning experience," Danielle said.

"Yeah. I learned that me and Fire Whiskey shouldn't be together in public," I said. The two of us laughed as we reached the common room.

I stood in front of the door.

"Caput Draconus," I said. The portrait hole opened and the two of us walked inside.

"You have to move fast or the fat lady will start singing and trying to break glasses and it's not very fun," I said. "And you have to remember the password. This week it's Caput Draconus. It'll be different tomorrow night after the final task. She'll probably tell you as you leave the common room."

"I'll keep that in mind," Danielle said.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," I said. I grabbed Danielle's hand and pull her over to the window where Harry, Hermione and Ron are sitting.

"And you want to know how they take out your brain?" Hermione asked. "They take a red hot poker and shove it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then yank it all out through your nostrils."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Ron asked rubbing his nose.

"Well it's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this," Hermione said.

"I think it would be awesome to be mummified," Danielle said. The three turned and looked at her and then at me.

"Hannah what did we tell you about kidnapping strangers?" Ron asked.

I sighed. "That I'm not allowed to and that it's against the law."

"Sorry, about these two. They're a bit psycho. I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said. "And you are?"

"Danielle D'Loncre," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa. . . You're not freaking out because you're meeting me. . . Maybe people in this world do have common sense," Harry said. "What year are you?"

"Fourth year. I just moved here from the states and I'm finishing my last week of school here," Danielle said.

"Well I'd like to formally invite you to join the Potter posse," Ron said.

"That's the name we gave ourselves when we cheer for Harry," Hermione said.

"I will totally join the Potter Posse. I've been Pro-Potter since I started keeping up with the Tournament," Danielle said. "Though I have to say, I wasn't quite sure what to believe in the papers. That Rita Skeeter sounded awful sketchy."

Harry jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, we're gonna be great friends. I can already tell," he said.

"Thank you," Danielle said, slightly confused by Harry's random hug.

"You'd have a few more words to say about her if you'd met her," Hermione said.

"Hey you know what I just realized," Ron said.

"Ron's realized something. A miracle," Harry said.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said. "I just realized that in the papers when she said that your most recent prey was 'the Bulgarian bon-bon Victor Krum. . . She was right."

"Not at the time she wasn't," I said.

"Wait. . . You're dating Victor Krum?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Although she's some how convinced half the wizarding world that I'm dating him behind Harry's back," Hermione said.

"Hey. . . You're a ginger," Ron said.

"I prefer the term red-head thank you. After that episode of South Park I'm very prone to attitude about the term 'ginger kid.' Mister Parks and Stone must have about a million law suits," Danielle said. "They had all the red head kids try to commit a genocide of non-red headed kids."

"That's terrible! Giving us a bad name like that," I said.

"I hate the media," Hermione said.

"Yeah. They suck," Ron said.

"Uh-huh. . . Anyway, we're having truth-or-dare night tonight and then we're throwing Harry a party. Want to join us?" I asked.

"Truth or dare and a party? I am so in," Danielle said.

"We'll be in Hannah's dorm tonight at seven. You'll know it. It says Hannah, Hermione, Parvati and Emily on the door," Harry said.

"Well I'm gonna show Danielle here the rest of the school. I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Bye."

**At Truth-or-Dare Night**

We were all spread out over my room, including Seamus who I had made peace with.

"We will begin this truth or dare session by welcoming back Seamus who hasn't been with us since the second truth or dare night," Ginny said.

"And hopefully he's ended his spree of douche baggery," I said.

"I will never cheat on another girl for as long as I live," Seamus said.

"That's good to hear," I said.

"How's about taking me back," Seamus said.

"Don't think my boyfriend would like that very much," I said. "Sorry, dear."

"Oh, darn," he said.

"And also I'd like to welcome Danielle D'Loncre our newest addition to the Potter Posse," I said.

"We were originally gonna have Harry start off our festivities but he's getting a party tonight so we'll let Danielle start us off instead him," Hermione said.

"And go all out. No matter how embarrassing or harsh it may be go for it. Our first game, Harry did a strip show for all the girls in our house while singing that he was to sexy for his clothes," Emily said.

"Sorry I missed that," Danielle said. "Alright, let's do this. Um. . . I don't know most of your names so I'll start small. Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied.

"Okay... What's the craziest thing you've ever done while you were drunk?" Danielle asked.

"Ooh! Tell her about Hogsmeade last week!" Neville said.

I sighed.

"Last week, I got pretty drunk while we were at Hogsmede and it was all of us and my boy friend Draco. Well I was really, really, really, really-,"

"Really, really, really, really," Ginny continued.

"Really, really, drunk," I finished.

"She must've had about twelve shots of fire whiskey's which is insane," Ron said.

"Well we were in the Three Broomsticks and Pansy Parkinson walked in," I said.

"Who is she?" Danielle asked.

"A fat, ugly, stupid, man thieving heifer," I said. "Anyway, she walked in and started hanging all over Draco so I told her to step off or else I would do something crazy but she wasn't stepping of. So I took a bottle, broke it on the table and lunged it at her and she ran out all freaked and stuff. The only thing I remember after that is making out with someone other than Draco."

"Who was it?" Danille asked. "It wasn't Harry was it?"

"No! I'd never be to out of touch with reality to ever do that to my brother," I said. "It was. . . Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?" Danielle asked.

"I am." Ginny raised her hand.

"Wow. . . Pretty interesting bunch you guys," Danielle said.

"She was too drunk to remember her Coyote Ugly imitation on the bar," Dean said. "That was probably the best night off my life."

"Well Hannah, it's your turn," Danielle said.

"Okay, um, Dean truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Okay Dean. . . I dare you to go across the hall to Collin Creevey's room and ask him out on date," I said.

"Colin's gay?" Hermione asked.

"No. he's one hundred percent straight," I said. "So go ask out Colin."

Dean got up and walked out the dorm. He came back about three minutes later.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said 'for the last time, I like vagina' and slammed the door in my face," Dean said.

"Alrighty then," Danielle said. "I like Gryffindor."

"Wait'll you meet the Weasley twins. You'll love it even more."

**At the Party**

"We are here today. . . tonight, to have a party because we never have parties and because Harry is going to go into a labyrinth and search for the Triwizard Cup. And even though he's going to win an award tomorrow, we'd like to give him one of our own," Fred announced.

"We are giving Harry this bottle of Metamucil so he can always stay regular on his moral fiber," George said. They tossed the bottle to Harry and everyone started laughing and applauding.

After that the Weasley twins stepped down and walked over to me and Danielle.

"Hey look George, another red head in Gryffindor," Fred said.

"Haven't seen you around here before? What's your name?" George asked.

"Danielle D'Loncre. I just transferred today," she said.

"Well Danielle you came just in time to see the final task," Fred asked. "Too bad you missed the first one though. She got attacked by a dragon."

"And in the second one she almost drowned," George asked.

"Wait a second. Who's competing? You or Harry?" Danielle asked.

"Harry. I've just got really bad luck and an immunity to sleeping spells," I said.

"How terrible for you," she said. "Anyway what kind of party is this? It's so. . . dead."

I looked around. There was music playing and a few people dancing a few eating and a few were talking the rest were being anti-social.

"Yeah, Gryffindor's aren't party animals. It's those Ravenclaws that have the bashes that make people wake up with stories to tell the next day," Ron said walking over.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" Danielle asked. Ron and I exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" George asked. She winked at him and ran upstairs.

"American's are a strange breed they are," Fred said.

"I couldn't agree more," I said.

Danielle bounced down the stairs with a boombox in hand.

"Dani, if I may call you that, technology won't work in Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out.

"I know. This is a special radio," she said. She sat it on the mantel on the fire place. She then pulled herself on top of it and called for attention.

"Alright. This new girl's pretty cool," Fred said.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Gryffindor house I am Danielle and I'm new and I'm here to get this party started. You say this is a party but come on, old records that you found lying around the dorm? That's not music, well it is but not party music. So I'm gonna turn on this stereo and we're gonna get this party started right. How are you gonna let Harry know he has your support if you're all dead to the world. Act like you actually want him to have fun before the final task. Come people work with me," Danielle said.

Ginny stood up.

"She's right. Turn the radio Danielle," she said. Danielle turned the radio on and started playing Dirty Little Secret. Everyone remained the way they were till she jumped off the mantel on the coffee table and started singing into her wand. Then everyone was pretty much bought on the idea of a party that rivaled that of Ravenclaws.

**That Evening**

"That Danielle girl is more fun than a barrel full of monkey's," Emily said. "I'm wiped out I had so much fun."

"Who saw her jumping off the mantel coming. That blew me away," Parvati said.

"Not to mention the part where she decided to cast the float charm on her shoes and dance around the room. It was wicked," Hermione said. "I didn't even know you could do that."

"Yeah. Gryffindor's gonna be pretty kick ass with her here now," I said. "In the mean time, I'm going to sleep we have a big day a head of us tomorrow."

Tomorrow of course was the final round of the Triwizard Tournament and who knew what lay ahead.


	30. Draco's Proposition

-1I wandered through the graveyard over to the old house. When inside, I walked up the rickety stairs.

I stood outside a room where Wormtail was taking to Voldemort who appeared to not be human.

"Maybe we could do it without the children?" Wormtail suggested.

"No! They are the most important of the plan," Voldemort retorted. A man walked out from behind the chair Voldemort sat in and kneeled in front of him. "You will help me won't you. Get them both here."

A giant snake slithered past my foot and into the room. It quietly hissed something to Voldemort.

"It appears that young Hannah Potter is at our door. Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting," Voldemort said.

Wormtail turned around and smirked. He stepped to the side as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. I covered my face with my hands and the green light hit me.

My X-shaped scar on the back of my neck began to feel as though it was on fire.

"Hannah! Hannah wake up." I could hear Hermione calling out to me.

I managed to open my eyes and look around. It had only been a nightmare, thank goodness.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked. I nodded as I sat up.

"You gave us quite a scare," Parvati said. "Thought you were having a seizure or something."

"But then Ronald came down because Harry wanted to check up on you to see if you'd just had this freaky dream he's had that made his scar burn," Hermione said. "Was it?"

"Kind obvious isn't?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Malfoy's looking for you. Wants you to meet him outside of the library," Parvati said.

I gave the girls a nod and the quickly got dressed.

Before I went to go see Draco I went to see Harry who was still in his dorm.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Neville answered. I pushed the door open slowly. Harry was sitting on his bed tying his shoes.

"How you feeling champ?" I asked. Harry sighed.

"Just a little nervous as usual," Harry said.

"You'll do fine. You'll come out alive and so will everyone else but the only difference is that you'll come out the winner," I said. Harry still looked glum. "Draco will be cheering for you."

"Gee that's motivation," Harry said sarcastically.

"Come on Harry don't be like that," I said. "This just goes to show you that even your enemies have you back."

"Hannah the only reason Draco's pretending to cheer for me is because you'll get mad at him if he doesn't," Harry said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm your brother. I know how scary you can be. If you're forceful with me then you'll be even tougher on your boy friend," Harry said.

"He could legitimately be cheering for you," I said.

"Sure Hannah and maybe I'll date Pansy some day," Harry said sarcastically.

"Bye," I said to him, completely annoyed.

"Oh remember to be down there with me at the tournament you're supposed to see me off into the maze," Harry said.

"I'll be there." I walk out the dorm and bounce downstairs to the common room where I found Danielle looking through a scrap book. I walked over to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just looking through this scrap book of my parents and stuff. They were killed by a death eater," she said. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright. It happened so long ago that now I'm able to get over it. I just like to look at them every now and then," she said.

"I've got one of these too. It's the closest thing we have to memories," I said.

"I agree," Danielle said.

She flipped a page and there was a picture of the man from my dream that Voldemort was talking to.

"That man. . . Who is he?" I asked pointing.

"That's Barty Crouch Junior. He's the death eater that killed my parents," Danielle said. "You know Neville Longbottom? He helped Bellatrix Lestrange get his parents shortly after he killed mine."

I nodded.

"Well I gotta go meet Draco so I'll see you later," I said. Danielle nodded and I jogged out the common room.

I walked to the library where I found Draco talking to a Slytherin girl named Kristen Mills. Kristen never caused any problems with me until recently. I usually saw her hanging around Draco flipping her brown hair and flashing her green eyes flirtatiously. I worried about her more than Parkinson. I knew Draco loathed her, but Kristen was more personable to be honest she was a very pretty girl.

I skipped over to Draco.

"Hello Draco. Hi Kristen," I said.

"Hi Hannah," Kristen said. "We were just talking about you. Like how your taste in boys has gotten a helluva a lot better. You went from Seamus to Draco."

"I'd have to agree," I said. Kristen smiled innocently. It was impossible to hate her. I couldn't even come close to calling her a bitch because she was too nice. She almost couldn't be Slytherin.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'll see you later Draco," she said and she skipped away.

"Is it me or does her hair come past her ass?" I asked.

"It does. Once in our common room, she was sitting on her hair and she had quite a difficult time getting up with almost giving herself whiplash," Draco said. "It was really funny actually."

"Okay then. . . Anyway, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

"Yes I did," Draco said. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Walk with me Hannah."

The two of us started to walk down the hallway.

"So what are you doing this summer?" he asked.

"I'll probably spend it over Ron's house like I always do," I said.

"Well how about you do something a little different this time? Even if it's just for a week," Draco said.

"That'd be nice even though I will miss Mrs. Weasley's cooking," I said.

"Come spend a week with me at my house this summer," Draco suggested. "I've already talked to my parents. All we need is your word."

_*Spend the summer with my boy friend*  
-My unnaturally hot boy friend-  
*Or with the Weasley's and Mrs. Weasley's god like pot roast?*  
-How am I supposed to choose between that?-  
*Pot Roast is delicious... But So is Draco*  
-They both smell good-_

_*I can't eat Draco*_

_-Well you could. . .-_

_*Ewe.*_

"I dunno," I said.

"Come on, Hannah," Draco said taking my hands. "It'll be fun. Just you and me and my pool and we have a library that you'll you love and we can do anything you want."

I sighed. "How can I say no to you. But only for a week."

"I'm not very pleased with the fact that it's only for a week but okay," Draco said.

"If you cheer for Harry at the tournament today I'll stay for two," I said. Draco groaned.

"Why? You know I hate your brother," he said.

"Well between the two of you the feeling is mutual but it would make me happy and I would spend the summer with you and we'd all win," I said.

Draco sighed.

"Alright. But only because you're so darn attractive," Draco said.

"And people say good looks can't get you anywhere in life," I said.

"They don't get me anywhere with you," Draco said.

"Sure they do. I almost picked pot roast," I said.

"Pot Roast? Over me?" Draco scoffed. "Yeah right. . . I'm too sexy."

"I'm very much aware of that. In the mean time I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about this summer so I can make sure I can come over."

"Why do you have to check with him?" Draco asked.

"Because he's my legal guardian," I said.

"Ugh! Fine. Having to make me wait. I detest waiting," Draco said.

"You're an instant gratification sort of a guy," I said.

"Yes, I am," he said. "And it took me far too long to get you."

I kissed him. "You won't have to wait too much longer."

**In Dumbledore's Office**

"No," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

Right now, I was staying at Hogwarts for the summer.

"During the first four days of school haw many detentions did you recieve?" Dumbledore asked.

"Two," I answered.

"For what reasons?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Being out of bed after hours and for disrespecting an authority figure," I said.

"I recall in January you received one from me also for instigating a fight," Dumbledore said.

"I was watching a fight, not instigating," I said.

"And also I recall you getting three from Mister Filch in February," Dumbledore said.

"He was clearly overreacting," I said.

"You turned Missus Norris purple," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. . . But it was funny, wasn't it," I said.

"Not to mention the fact that you danced on the bar at Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said.

"I swear I don't remember that!" I said. "And are you going somewhere with these detentions?"

"If I can't trust you to be responsible at home, how can I trust you to go over your boyfriends house possibly unsupervised?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because while I take after my father a _whole_ lot, I also take after my mother who has common sense, from what Lupin and Sirius have told me," I said.

"Give me one good reason that I should let you go," Dumbledore said.

"Because I love you," I said smiling widely.

"Awe, I love you too. . . Another reason," he said. I frowned.

"Because I never get to go anywhere besides Ron's house and he only has one sister and five brother's," I said. "And besides, you know deep down you trust me. I cause a lot of grief but I manage to keep a straight A average."

Dumbledore sighed.

"For two weeks," he said. I squealed with excitement and then regained my composure.

"And you mustn't share anymore altoids with Ginny," he added. I paused.

_*Altoids with Ginny?*  
-That game of truth or dare!-_

"Who told you about that?" I asked. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Go have fun, Hannah," he said.

I walked out his office and ran into Cho in the hallway.

"Hello Hannah," she said.

"Chang," I said.

"I just wanted you to wish Harry good luck for me," she said.

"Not cheering for your boyfriend today I see," I said.

"I am cheering for Cedric but Harry... He's my friend," Cho said her face turning pink.

_*Why does it sound like Harry's feelings for Cho are mutual?*  
-Because they are. She wants his body-  
*Her and half the school. Harry could get any girl he wanted... Outside of Slytherin. Hell, even after that bad run they had at the Yule Ball, Parvati would go back with him.*_

"Cho, can I ask you something honestly?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you like my brother. I mean like-like, my brother?" I asked.

"Well, Harry's cute and really nice but I can't see us being more than friends," Cho replied.

"And why are you with Diggory?" I asked. Cho sighed and smiled. She looked down at her feet as her face blushed red.

"Because I love Cedric," she said.

_*She loves Cedric? Well I did not see that coming.*_

"Oh. . . Well. . . That's good to hear. . ."

"Hannah, I know you don't like me very much but I just want you to know that I think you're one of the nicest girls I've ever met and despite the fact that you are constantly putting me down, I'd really like to be your friend," Cho said. "I'll see you during the task."

_*Why do I feel like an ass?*_

"Hey Cho!" I called out. She turned around to me. "Tell Diggory to put on his best performance yet."

Cho smiled and bounced down the hall. I was just nice to Cho Chang. Next thing I know, I'd be calling Pansy Parkinson by her first name.


	31. Secret Crush

I was standing in the hallway with Harry and the rest of the Triwizard champions.

"So you wish me luck, Hannah?" Cedric asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. . ." I admitted.

"I must admit that I'm touched, Hannah," Cedric said. "I mean, I heard you didn't pay anyone but Malfoy compliments these days."

"Well for the record, Diggory, I think you are all gonna do great. . . You'll be great, but Harry's gonna beat you all," I said. "I know how it'll all play out."

"Really?" Fleur asked.

"Well Fleur will go out first because Viktor will take her out. Then Cedric and Viktor will get into it and while they're fighting Harry will be free to get the cup," I said.

"Hermione was right. . . You are a know it all," Viktor said.

"And she isn't?" I asked. Viktor thought for a moment.

"Good point," he said.

"Yeah, but I doubt I'll win," Harry said. I slapped him upside his head. "Ow. . . What was that for?"

"We didn't spend all that time making t-shirts so that when wore them we would spell out 'Potter Posse' for you to lose," I said.

"Yeah but Hermione's going to have her hair colored Durmstrang and have 'Krum' painted on her forehead," Harry said.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Viktor said jokingly.

"So is Fleur. But you don't see Ron tattooing her name on his ass," Harry said.

"I thought we were talking about foreheads and paint?" Cedric asked.

"We would be but Hermione put his name on her ass in Henna," I said.

Viktor nodded.

"I've seen it," Viktor said.

"So have I," Harry said.

Viktor pulled out his wand and held it to Harry's throat.

"I'm joking," Harry said. Viktor took his wand away and started laughing. "Wow. . . I really thought you were going to kill me."

"Like brother like sister," Fleur said. I smiled.

"And now we welcome our champions," Dumbledore announced.

I walked with Harry out onto the field.

"Well this is it, Hannah," Harry said.

"You'll do fine. Trust me. We all have faith in you," I said. Harry hugged me.

"I hope you know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"I never do but I seem to always be right," I replied. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Hannah." I let Harry go and gave him thumbs up as he walked into the maze. It sealed behind him and no one was able to see any longer.

I walked up into the stand with the Potter Posse.

"Well there goes our Harry. It seems like only yesterday I was giving him a good luck high five that accidentally bruised his arm," Emily said.

"Emily, that was yesterday," Danielle said.

"Well, that's why it seems like yesterday," she said.

"The Potter Posse? Couldn't think of a better name?" Parkinson asked appearing out of nowhere.

"No we couldn't. Go away now, thanks," I said.

"I will. I just decided to inform you of your precious Harry's impending failure," she said.

"Well you're awful negative. I thought you'd at least choose Harry over a Hufflepuff, Pansy," I said.

"Fuck Harry Potter," Parkinson said.

"And I would," Hermione snapped back.

Appalled at this comment Parkinson walked away.

"Really?" I asked.

"I can't help that your brother's hot," Hermione said.

"But you can't help what you say out loud," I replied.

"I'm just saying," Hermione began. "If opportunity knocked on my door..."

"I'd be on him like white on rice, on a paper plate, in a glass of milk, in a snow storm," Ginny said.

"Ginny. . . Shut up," Ron said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa! You won't believe this! Draco's rooting for Harry," Neville said.

"No way!" Parvati said.

"That's amazing. . . Why is that amazing?" Danielle asked.

"Because they hate each other," Seamus said.

"Draco's whipped," Ginny said.

"How'd you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I promised him something," I said.

"Hannah, don't go throwing your virginity over something as stupid as this competition, Hannah," Parvati said.

"That is not what I promised him. You mistake me for a common whore, or Pansy," I said.

"Well you'd better go over there and make sure you'll have a chance to give it to him because it looks like Kristen is making a move on your man," Ron said.

I looked and saw Kristen talking with Draco. I sighed.

I walked over to Draco and Kristen.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hey Hannah," Draco replied. "Just cheering for Harry and talking to Kristen."

"I noticed," I said.

"He's quite good at compromising isn't he?" Kristen asked.

"I noticed that also," I said.

"I don't see why Draco doesn't like Harry. He's a very nice guy. And he's so brave too," Kristen said. She sighed. "I must admit that I've had a crush on him for the longest time."

"You like Harry?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone else in my house that. They'd hunt me down and kill me," Kristen said.

"But they'd still like you more than Pansy," Draco said.

"Well Kristen I like you," I said. "But I can get Harry to talk to you."

_*Not only will Harry get over Cho.*  
-But Kristen will leave Draco alone as well.-  
*Everyone wins._

"Uh. . . Sure," Kristen said. Kristen started looking around at the ground.

"Looking for something?" Draco asked.

"I think I left my wand in the bathroom," she said still looking.

"I'll go look for you. You keep looking around up here," I said.

"Thanks," Kristen said.

I ran off to the bathroom and looked around in it. I didn't see it yet so went to look by the sink. Not there either. I looked up into the mirror.

_*Damn... I look good..*  
-And you call Draco vain.-_

I heard the bathroom door open and then shut quickly. I spun around to see who had come in.

No one was there. . .

"Myrtle?" I asked. I could've been her. She did haunt the girls' bathrooms.

No one answered so I turned back to the mirror.

I saw someone behind me. I spun around and they whacked me upside the head with something hard and heavy. I fell to the ground unconscious.


	32. Voldemort's Plan

My head was pounding. I'd taken one hell of a whack to the head. The question was why did they do it?

I opened my eyes to see where I was. Directly in front of me, I saw what looked like the grim reaper. That being the first thing that I saw when I awoke from a serious injury mildly frightened me. I climbed to my feet to examine the area more.

I was in the graveyard. Not just any graveyard, the one from my dream. I could even see the house from where I stood. I looked at the stone the statue was standing on. This was someone's family plot. I walked over to it and read it. The first name was all it took for me to realize why I was there.

Tom Riddle.

I was knocked out by a death eater and brought here for Voldemort to kill me. That was the worst case scenario right?

Then I heard what sounded like someone teleporting. I turned and looked. There, next to the TriWizard cup was Harry and Cedric.

They both climbed to their feet.

"The cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked.

"Apparently," Harry said.

They both looked over at me. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "And why is your head bleeding?" I reached up to my head. It was wet with blood.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to leave," I said.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked.

". . .This. . . This is the graveyard. . . The one from the dream isn't it?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"This is the Riddle family plot," I said.

"Cedric we have to get back to the cup!" Harry yelled. But Cedric was too mesmerized by the fact that the TriWizard Cup was a portkey to notice.

Then the front doors of the house opened up which made me let out a small scream. Wormtail was walking toward us. Cedric ran over to Harry and mw, his wand out.

"Who are you?" he asked demandingly, meaning to protect Harry and me.

"Kill the spare," an eerie voice whispered from Wormtail's hands.

Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. Wormtail pulled up his wand. The words Avada Kadavra passed his lips. A beam of green light shot from the wand and hit Cedric. He fell to the ground, dead. I let out a loud scream.

"Imperio!" Wormtail let out. This time he hit Harry. I went flying back into the arms of the grim reaper who brought down his scyth in front of my neck.

There was a pot of what looked like pepto bismal brewing in front of us which Wormtail dropped the creature in his arms into. He took his wand and pointed it at Riddles grave. A bone came out the ground. "Bone of the father unknowingly given," he said as he bounced the bone into the cauldron.

He took out a knife a held it to his wrist. He then proceeded to cut his hand off which made me scream again. "Flesh of the servant willingly given." He then took the knife over to Harry. He cut his wrist which made you scream again and him scream this time. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," he said. He dripped the blood into the cauldron. "We've already got your blood my dear," he said pointing to my shoulder. My grey shirt was now stained red with blood.

I saw something begin to rise up out of the cauldron. It was a person. . . It was him. . .

"Harry. . . It's him. . ." I squeaked.

"It's okay. We'll come out of this okay," he said.

"Tell that to Cedric," I said. Voldemort stepped to the ground, took his wand from Wormtail and summoned his death eaters who stood in a circle around him.

"Great, an audience," I whisper. Harry nudged me.

Voldemort went around to his death eaters unmasking them and telling them how disloyal they were. These death eaters included the fathers of Goyle and Crabbe. Not to mention the notorious Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, fuck me," I said.

"You kiss Draco with that mouth?" Wormtail snickered at me.

"You kiss Voldemort's ass with that face?" I retorted. Wormtail glared at me.

"Not even you Lucius, came to look for me," Voldemort said.

"My lord, if I'd seen any signs, heard any whisper of-"

"There were many signs and more than whispers," Voldemort said. "Leave if you're going to lie to my face."

"My Lord, I have always been faithful to you. The face that I have been obliged to wear since your disappearance. . . That is my true mask," Lucius said.

_*I wish I could lie like that.*_

Voldemort walked over to Cedric's body. He moved his face with his foot.

"Don't touch him! Get away!" I shouted. Voldemort took his foot off Cedric's face and looked over at me.

"I almost forgot you were here," he said excitedly. "Do you know how lies have made you two into a legend?"

"Enlighten me," Harry said sarcastically.

"What really defeated me that night. . . Love. Old magic. I did not anticipate Lily Potter giving her life for the two of you. I was not able to touch you. But now. . ." Voldemort pressed his finger to Harry's scar. Harry began to scream with pain and Voldemort began to cackle.

"See what a drop of your blood can do Potter?" Voldemort said. He took his hand away from Harry and reaching toward me he began to laugh again. Out of pure defense for myself, I spat at him. I choked up a huge loogie and shot it right down his throat. Voldemort began to cough and gag and the death eaters stared in disgust.

"Good shot," Harry said. I nod not thinking of the repercussions of this. When Voldemort regained his composure he stood up and glared at me. It was the coldest look I'd ever seen.

Voldemort pointed the wand at Harry and me. He took the scythe off us. The two of us fell to the ground and climbed to our feet. "Grab your wands. Both of you," Voldemort said.

Harry and I slowly pulled out our wands. "Now we are going to duel. I assume you know how. First we start with a bow." Voldemort bowed.

_*He can't be serious!*_

"Come now children, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget the niceties. Now bow!" Voldemort shot his wands at us and made us bow. I was sure he was using the imperious curse.

Finally he released us and we were able to stand back up.

"Now are you going to respect your opponent?" Voldemort asked.

"Take your respect and shove it," I said, teeth clenched. Voldemort didn't take to kindly to this.

"Cruccio!" he shot at me. He hit me and I fell to the ground. I started to scream in pain. It was like someone was threatening to crush my bones. I felt tears streak down my face as the pain overwhelmed me.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled. Voldemort released me from the curse and I just laid on the ground and cried. I could feel myself shaking. Harry came and helped me to my feet.

"Now Potter's I am going to kill you and no one will ever question my power again and you will not be remembered as the twins who lived but as the twins that begged for death, and I, being a merciful lord, obliged," Voldemort said.

_*Is this really the end? If this really how I'm going to die? Without having said goodbye to my friends family? I can't be. I'm going to make it out of here alright. I have to tell them that he back. I have to tell them what happened to Cedric. I can't die. Not now.*_

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shot out.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and I shot back. Our wands connected and the space around us lit up in a greenish red color.

Then something happened. From the center of ours wands white wisps of what appeared to be smoke appeared. They each stood on the outside of us and formed into the faces of Cedric and my parents.

"You have to let go," Lily said.

"You can do it," James said.

"Take my body back to my father," Cedric said.

"We can hold him off for a moment but then you have to get to Cup," James said.

"Let go sweetie! You're ready!" Lily said.

Harry and I let go of the spell and ran to Cedric. Harry Accioed the cup. I grabbed it suddenly I was back in the stadium.

Everyone was cheering. They didn't see that Cedric was dead or that I was there. They were just cheering. Fluer was the first to notice something wasn't right.

She walked over to us and saw that I was there. Then she saw Cedric. Her face twisted with terror. She let out a scream.

The crowd quieted down but many were still cheering. Dumbledore ran over to us. He knelt down by us. Tears streaked my faced. "Severus, take the students back to the school immediately. A boy has just been killed," Dumbledore said quietly to Snape but everyone could already see what was going on. Everyone could see Cedric was dead.

"Harry, Hannah you have to let go," Dumbledore said. I released Cedric's body, still crying and still shaking from the torture curse.

"He's back!" Harry cried. "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric!" Professor Moody came over and took Harry away. I looked up into the stand and saw that Cho was crying.

After removing Cedric's body from the field, Dumbledore and Snape took me to the hospital wing.

"Hannah what happened?" Dumbledore asked. "How did you end up with Harry and Cedric?"

"I don't remember," I said.

"Why are you shaking?" Snape asked.

I shook my head.

"We can't help you till we know," Madame Pomfrey said walking over to me.

"He. . . He used the torture curse on me and I've been shaking ever since then," I said.

"Now can you try to remember how you ended up with Cedric and Harry?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I don't remember," I said.

"You have to try," Snape said.

"I went to the bathroom to find something for Kristen. . . Her wand. . . I was looking by the sink when I heard the door open. I thought it was Myrtle because when I turned around no one was there but then, I looked in the mirror and saw someone. They knocked me unconscious and I woke up in a graveyard. Harry and Cedric ended up there because the TriWizard cup was a portkey to that place," I explained.

"Who knocked you out?" Snape asked.

"I can't remember. I told you I can't remember," I said.

"You have to try," Dumbledore said. I thought back to what happened. I tried really hard.

_*Think Hannah... Think. Who did I see in the mirror?*_

Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. "Professor Moody! He knocked me out! It was him! I remember. . . He's with Harry! We have to go get Harry!" I said. I ran out the hospital wing, forgetting about Dumbledore and Snape. I had to save my brother.

I ran up the stairs to Moody's office and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Alohamora!" I pointed at the door. As if it would be that easy. "Bombarder!" I blew open the door all together.

Harry stood pinned between a wall and Moody's wand. Harry's was on the floor.

"Stupefy!" I pointed at Moody sending him flying. Running in behind you came Snape and Dumbledore, short of breath, veritaserum in hand. Dumbledore pinned Moody down while Snape gave Moody the potion.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus. . . Dumbledore. . ." Moody said.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore went on.

"No," he said.

Snape took the canteen he was always drinking out of and smelled it. "Polyjuice potion," Snape said.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your supplies," Dumbledore said.

Snape rolled his eyes knowing he'd accused us of doing it.

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked. Moody looked over at the trunk in his office that seemed to be moving all the time.

Snape ran over to it and opened it. We all looked down into it. The real Professor Moody was inside.

"If that's the real Professor Moody, then who is that?" Snape asked. We all turned and looked.

The Anti-Moody was twitching painfully and his face began to melt away and turn into another familiar one; the man from the dream, the man from the Quidditch cup and the man who murdered Danielle's parent's: Barty Krouch Junior.

"Merlin's beard. Didn't expect that," I said.

"Hannah, go send a letter to Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" he shouted.

"Well I've never had much time for heroes," Dumbledore said.

"Something you have to say to me little girl?" Krouch asked me, noticing I was sending him a death glare.

"You could've waited till I came out the bathroom to knock me unconscious, you perv," I said. Harry and I then proceeded to leave and headed to the owlry to send the letter to Azkaban.


	33. The End

We had an assembly at school the next day in honor of Cedric Diggory. Everyone was there as far as I could tell.

No one was making jokes or sleeping like they usually did during assembly. Everyone was wide awake. Everyone was paying attention. Everyone knew Cedric and everyone at some point in time had a good encounter with him. Even I did.

Although Cedric had grabbed the TriWizard cup at the same time as Harry, Cedric was no longer alive to accept his prize so it was all given to Harry.

Harry was trying his best to get rid of the prize money, but everyone felt it was his. He couldn't keep it. It was guilt money.

After the assembly I went to find Cho. She would obviously be taking this harder than anyone else.

I found her crying in the library holding the flower that Cedric had given her on the night of the Yule Ball. A spell had obviously stopped it from wilting.

"Cho," I said softly. She turned and looked up at me.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I know I usually taunt you and call you names but now I see you're just a normal person. You're not as dense as I thought you were. You have feelings and emotions like a normal person and I'm sorry I had to find that out like this," I said. A tear ran down Cho's face. I went and sat next to her. "Diggory may have been a conceited ass at times but he only ever helped Harry this year and well, what I guess I'm trying to say is. . . I miss him too."

Cho sniffled and then hugged me.

"Thank you Hannah," she said letting me go.

"How did that flower live so long?" I asked. Cho chuckled.

"He put a spell on it. As long as he lived, so would that flower and it would never wilt or anything. I had with me at the tournament and I knew something was wrong because a petal fell from it," Cho said.

"I wish none of this had happened," I said. "We can't have one year where someone doesn't die or someone gets kidnapped or someone breaks into our school in attempt to murder someone else."

"But that's what's so special about our school. Everyone in here should be insane. I mean Sirius Black, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, that tournament? How have we not gone crazy? I mean how many schools get dementors and dragons and still manage to keep their students perfectly in touch with reality," Cho said.

"And what about our unlucky streak of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers? We've already lost four, four years in a row," I said.

"I say it's jinxed. I mean Quirrel died, Lockhart was a fake and lost his memory, Lupin was a werewolf and Moody wasn't even really Moody. He was really a murderer sent here to kill you," Cho said.

"That is some bullshit," I said. Cho and I both laughed.

"Well there is a bright side to this," Cho said.

"Really?" I asked

"Schools out tomorrow instead of next Friday," Cho said.

"I guess that is a bright side," I said.

Cho chuckled.

"I'm glad you've warmed up to me," Cho said.

"Me too. . . You're not as horrible as I thought you were. You actually cared about Cedric. You weren't using him to make yourself look good," I said. "In the meantime, I'd better get going. Dumbledore wanted to see me. I just meant to check up on you first."

"Thank you Hannah," Cho said.  
**  
In Dumbledore's Office**

"I apologize Hannah," Dumbledore said.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong," I said.

"I put you and your brother in danger this year and I'm sorry," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I had the power to say that Harry couldn't compete. Instead I decided to see how things played out. If not for that decision, Cedric may still be here," Dumbledore said.

"Professor. . . Don't blame yourself for what happened to Cedric. It's not your fault. Knowing Voldemort he would've a way to get Harry into that tournament and we would've had the same out come as we do now," I said. "You were only doing what you thought needed to be done."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Strange to see me giving you words of wisdom isn't it?" I asked.

"I supposed it is," Dumbledore said. "But I still have mine for you. We have just witnessed the return of Voldemort. This means that dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we will have to make the choice between what is right, and what is easy."

"Always speaking in riddles aren't you? You try to confuse me but I guess I'll figure it out myself. . . One of these days," I said.  
**  
Back in** **Gryffindor** **Tower**

We were all sitting around eating chocolate frogs and looking at cards. I decided to take it easy.

"Dude look what I found!" Emily said handing me two cards.

They were cards of Harry and me.

"This is me and you," I said to Harry.

"Wicked!" Harry said.

"Not wicked. Have you seen any royalties from these cards?" I asked.

"I'm sure they transfer the royalties to our Gringotts accounts," Harry said.

"Alright but if not I've got some words for these people," I said.

"Well we'll be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow," Parvati said. "We'll miss you on the train ride."

"I'll miss you guys on the walk back up to the school, and the boat ride across the Black Lake, and the walk across the Draw bride and up the 12 flights of stairs to the kitchen and while I'm eating pastries with Dobby and Winky the house elves," I said.

"That's so touching," Harry said.

"But I'll see some of you this summer. Like, Ron, I always see Ron so no worries there. Harry, that depends on if Ron kidnaps you again. Hermione, as long as she doesn't go skiing in the Alps with her parents, and Parvati, I should see you when I go shopping in Diagon Alley because I always see you there," I said.

"Same thing this summer as the last I suppose?" Harry asked.

"Well I know if Bulgaria makes it back to the world cup this year we're going because Hermione's _friendly_ with Viktor. And as for Harry, you'll find someway out of the Dursley's house. You always do. Ron you'll end up with Harry some how. Hermione. . . Going skiing with your parentals," I said.

"We never went skiing in the Alps," Hermione said. I shrugged. "And what pray tell, are you doing this summer Hannah?"

"Well I'll be at Hogwarts, then the last 2 weeks of July I'm going over Draco's house after that I'll probably end up at the Burrow with my best friend Ron and somehow Harry and by mere coincidence you," I said.

"You're spending two weeks with Draco at his house?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am. How else do you think I got him to cheer for Harry at the tournament," I said.

"And who's idea was this?" Harry asked.

"His, and I agreed," I said.

". . . You are _not_ to share the same bed as him, nor are you allowed to do anything of that nature with him," Harry said.

"Honestly, I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that," I said.

"It's nothing to do with you. It's all about Malfoy. He got you to like him. Got you to go out with him, got you to come over his house, lord only knows what else he could convince you to do," Harry said.

"Color me offended," I said.

**  
The Next Day Before Everyone Left to Go Home**

There were hugs going around from the British, the French and the Bulgarians. We were saying goodbye to our new found friends.

Ron got a kiss of the cheek from both the Delacour sisters, Hermione got Viktor's address and _promised_ to write. Harry and I got a hug from everyone for no apparent reason.

After hugs were exchanged it was just the four of us.

"I guess everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed deeply and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes," he said. I laughed.

"You thought he was gonna say no. But he said yeah... He totally tricked you," I laughed.

"Hannah may never change however," Ron said.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione and I replied.

"But what's Hogwarts without a few dragons?" Ron said.

"Promise you'll write this summer. All three of you," Hermione said.

"I won't," Ron said.

"You know he won't," I said.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Everyday," he said sarcastically.

"I love you guys," I said. "Know that... Even if I don't write."

"And know that I love you and trust you but if you and Malfoy-."

"Shut up, Harry," I said shoving him. "Have you talked to Kristen at all?"

"Oh, yeah. She spoke to me once or twice these past few days. Didn't even know she knew I existed," Harry said. "Said she'd write me this summer."

"Ooh, looking forward to that?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see," Harry said glancing over to Ron.

"I think it's ridiculous that you two keep secrets from us in your own little guy world," I said.

"Well become guys and there won't be any secrets," Ron said.

Hermione shoved him. "Prat."

We watched at the Durmstrang ship sailed away and sank into the water. Now that Voldemort was back things would indeed be different but I wasn't going to let that get to me. I was tired of letting Voldemort get to me. I was going to take this summer and be with Draco, my friends, and for once find a way to not worry so much about someone trying to kill me.


	34. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. To continue the story check out the Fifth Year Kix Grass!

Love Ya!

KairiGokuJr


End file.
